Bruderstreit
by heavenfly
Summary: So endlich meld ich mich mal wieder und mach gleich was ganzes drauß! Lang genug hats ja gedauert! Ich bedank mich bei allen Reviewern und solchen dies auch so nur gelesen haben. Viel Spaß bei den letzten Piteln! *jubel*
1. Der Fremde

Und wiedermal was von mir, diesmal HP - sit back and enjoy!!!!!  
  
Titel: Bruderstreit  
  
Autor: heavenfly  
  
Email: heavenfly@uboot.com  
  
Rating: ??? Hmmmm PG 14 ???  
  
Disclaimer: Harry und alle anderen bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. R., aber Jeremy und Damian gehören nur mir!!! *sichvortstellwasallesmitihnentu*  
  
Warnung: Also erstmal ist das ne shounen-ai /Slash Story und zweitens nicht mit Harry und Draco (obwohl ich in letzter Zeit einige Storys gelesen hab, wo das richtig gut war - alle H/D Autoren dürfen sich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen *lol*) Wer mit m/m Beziehungen nich klarkommt, kann ja wieder gehen!  
  
Kommentar: Na ja, ist vielleicht manchmal bisschen schnulzig geworden - das müsst ihr entscheiden. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es wenigstens einigen gefällt. *sichweitermühegeb*  
  
Pairing: Harry x Jeremy  
  
Bruderstreit  
  
I. Der Fremde  
  
Wieder hatte ein Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen und die Schüler waren alle wohlbehalten in dem großen Schloss angekommen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich im Sommer oft getroffen - sooft es für Harry möglich war - doch es gab noch immer einiges was man sich erzählen konnte. Die drei Freunde waren nun in der Abschlussklasse, was sie jedoch nicht daran hinderte, am ersten Abend kichernd in einer Ecke des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraums zu sitzen und über Dudley herzuziehen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Harry in den Ferien nicht zaubern durfte, hatte er sich seit jenem Besuch der Weasleys angewöhnt in Harrys Gegenwart extrem vorsichtig zu sein. Das mit-dem-Rücken- an-der-Wand-lang-schleichen war nur eine von vielen seltsamen Angewohnheiten. Ron hielt sich mittlerweile schon den Bauch vor lachen und selbst Hermine kämpfte um Fassung, wo sie ja sonst nicht so fies anderen gegenüber war. Aber Dudley hatte es verdient.  
  
Die ersten fünf Wochen vergingen für Harry und seine Freunde, sowie den Rest der Schule ganz normal. Sirius schrieb Harry oft und dieser musste ihn jedes Mal auf dem Laufenden halten, ob auch wirklich nichts ungewöhnliches in Harrys Nähe geschah, was ihn in Gefahr brachte.  
  
Das einzige, was etwas von dem alltäglichen Trott abwich, war die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Hermine! Sie hatte sich ja schon lang angedeutet und Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte sich Ron dann endlich getraut, Hermine seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Über die Sommerferien festigte sich das ganze und nun waren Harrys beste Freunde auch offiziell ein Paar.  
  
*********  
  
Es war ein wundervoller Samstag Morgen, als sich Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Festhalle einfanden. Heute würde das Quidittch-Training beginnen und Ron und Hermine wollten zuschauen. Harry war schon die ganze Woche ziemlich kribbelig gewesen und Ron hatte dann irgendwann auch aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Harry seinen Besen nun schon einer intensiven Pflege unterzogen hatte. Also saßen die drei mit dem Rest der Gryffindor-Mannschaft allein in dem großen Saal und ließen es sich schmecken.  
  
Harry biss gerade herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrötchen, als er sah, wie Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig nach dem Salz griffen. Ihre Finger berührten sich kurz und die beiden blickten sich überrascht an. Dann begann sich Rons Gesicht leicht zu verfärben und er ließ Hermine das Salz zuerst nehmen. Das Mädchen schüttete dann jedoch auch auf Rons Morgenei ein wenig Salz. Genau so, wie Ron es mochte. Dieser wurde nun noch röter und beugte sich verlegen über sein Ei. Hermine löffelte ebenfalls an ihrem Ei, brachte das Kunststück allerdings mit nur einer Hand fertig, da ihre andere unter dem Tisch sanft auf Rons Knie lag. Anfangs machte Rons Gesicht noch seinem Haar Konkurrenz, doch dann lächelte er leicht und auch seine Hand verschwand unter dem Tisch.  
  
Harry versuchte, nicht zu auffällig hinzusehen um die beiden Verliebten nicht zu stören. Noch immer amüsierte ihn Rons Verlegenheit, wenn Hermine wieder mal geradlinig auf ihr Ziel zu schoss - noch dazu in aller Öffentlichkeit. Doch Harry hatte noch immer ein wenig Probleme mit der Beziehung seiner beiden besten Freunde richtig umzugehen. Einerseits freute er sich für sie, andererseits fühlte er sich manchmal wie das dritte Rad an Hagrids Motorrad. Ron hatte ihm gestanden, dass er nicht nur wegen seiner eigenen Schüchternheit so lange gewartet hatte, um zwischen ihm und Hermine mehr entstehen zu lassen. Ron hatte auch wegen ihm gewartet. Er wollte Harry eben nicht das Gefühl geben, überflüssig zu sein und die beiden bemühten sich auch wirklich, ihn nicht auszuschließen. Er konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass es bei ihm mit Mädchen nicht so richtig klappen wollte. Es gab schon einige Mädchen, die er sehr hübsch fand, aber entweder wurde es eine große Enttäuschung, oder er traute sich erst gar nicht, sie anzusprechen. Harry seufzte in Gedanken und rief sich dann innerlich zur Ordnung. Irgendwann würde er schon noch jemanden finden, mit dem er eine gemeinsame Zukunft planen konnte. Zuerst sollte er sich auf die Schule konzentrieren, alles andere würde sich finden. Und wenn Harry ehrlich war, war er ganz froh, dass er noch keine Freundin hatte. Seit er diese Schule besuchte, war jedes Jahr etwas schreckliches passiert, und er war immer irgendwie darin verwickelt gewesen. Der Junge wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was einem Mädchen geschehen wäre, welches ihm zu solchen Zeiten nahegestanden hätte, wo doch selbst er immer nur mit viel Glück überlebt hatte.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Gryffindors zum Spielfeld und Ron und Hermine setzten sich nahe beieinander an dessen Rand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle wieder richtig drin waren, aber dann gewann das Trainingsspiel an Tempo und jeder hatte Spaß. Harry gelang es drei Mal den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen, doch da sie trainierten, spielten sie trotzdem weiter. Zum Glück waren die neuen Treiber genauso gut wie Fred und George - die ja jetzt die Schule beendet hatten - so dass die Klatscher niemanden so hart trafen, dass ernsthafte Verletzungen entstanden. So waren alle Spieler am späten Nachmittag bester Laune und niemand fühlte sich zu schlecht, um mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Der erste Ausflug in das Dorf nahe der Schule war immer der schönste, weil es dann viel neues zu entdecken gab. Harry, Ron und Hermine besuchten natürlich den Honigtopf und den Scherzartickelladen und begaben sich dann am späten Abend noch zu einem Butterbier in "Die Drei Besen". Die drei amüsierten sich herrlich und selbst die Sticheleien von Malfoy konnten ihnen an diesem Tag nicht die guten Laune verderben. Da sie als Abschlussklasse länger bleiben durften als alle anderen, waren sie fast die letzten, die in der Nacht gingen. Madame Hooch und Professor McGonagall gingen kurz hinter ihnen, während die drei Freunde die warme Herbstnacht genossen. Doch plötzlich blieb Harry stehen und Ron und Hermine wären beinahe in ihn hineingerannt.  
  
"He, Harry! Was ist denn los? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so stehen bleiben. Ich....", beschwerte sich Ron, dem es so schon schwer viel, die Straße zu finden. Er hätte das letzte Butterbier wohl doch nicht trinken sollen.....(macht Butterbier eigentlich betrunken????) Doch Harry bedeutete seinem besten Freund mit einer Geste still zu sein und blickte weiterhin in die Dunkelheit vor sich. Aufmerksam lauschte er. Er hatte doch gerade etwas gehört, was wie....da schon wieder. Leise flüsterte Hermine: "Habt ihr das auch gehört? Das klang wie ein Stöhnen!" Harry hätte fast erleichtert aufgeatmet, denn er befürchtete schon, nur er hätte das Geräusch gehört, so wie damals den Baselisken. Doch die Situation war zu ernst, als dass er Erleichterung empfinden konnte. Dort in der Dunkelheit war jemand, der offensichtlich Schmerzen hatte. Wer wusste, was geschehen war, und ob ihnen Gefahr drohte. Doch wenn die Gefahr noch da war, konnte Harry sie nicht einfach ignorieren. Aber irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, das spürte er. Entschlossen zog der Junge seinen Zauberstab hervor, verließ den Weg und pirschte sich in die Dunkelheit vor, aus der noch immer das Stöhnen kam. Harry hörte nur am Rande, wie Professor McGonagall ihm verwundert nachrief, wohin er den wolle, als er über die Wiese lief und weiterhin aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit spähte. Er vertraute darauf, dass Hermine den beiden Professorinnen erklärte, wohin er wollte, immerhin hatte sie die leidenden Geräusche auch gehört. Der junge Mann schlich immer weiter in die Dunkelheit auf den Fluss hinter Hogsmeade zu und fluchte nur ab und zu über die Steine, über die er stolperte. Doch er traute sich nicht, ein Licht zu zaubern, da dort draußen immer noch jenes Etwas lauern konnte, was den Stöhnenden verletzt hatte. Hinter sich hörte er weitere Schritte und er musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Ron, Hermine und die beiden Frauen ihm folgten. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und ließ die anderen zu sich aufschließen.  
  
"Was ist, Harry?" fragte Ron nervös, während er seinen eigenen Zauberstab umklammerte.  
  
"Riecht ihr das auch?" flüsterte Harry ebenso leise zurück und schnupperte erneut. Der laue Abendwind brachte einen süßlichen Geruch mit sich, der auch irgendwie metallisch war.  
  
"Das ist Blut!" stellte Hermine erschüttert fest und sie drückte Rons Hand fester, während sie mit sich kämpfte, nicht doch für etwas Licht zu sorgen.  
  
Harry ging indessen vorsichtig weiter und versuchte angestrengt doch mehr als nur dunkle Schatten vor sich zu erkennen. Aber auf das, was Augenblicke später folgte, hatte ihn niemand vorbereitet. Sein Fuß verfing sich in einem großen Gegenstand, Harry konnte sich nicht mehr abfangen und schlug der Länge nach auf den Boden und Sekunden später erscholl Hermines zittrige Stimme und mit einem "Lumos" leuchtete das Ende ihres Zauberstabes auf. In der folgenden Stille rappelte sich Harry vorsichtig auf, drehte sich zu dem um, über was er gestolpert war und sah nun, was schon den anderen die Sprache verschlagen hatte und was er insgeheim die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte.  
  
Auf der Wiese lag ein Toter. Ein Dolch war bis zum Heft in seine Seite gerammt worden und eine große Blutlache hatte das Gras um und unter dem Mann rostrot gefärbt. Der Mann trug eine Art Soldatenkleidung, die weder die drei Freunde noch die Lehrerinnen je gesehen hatten.  
  
Professor McGonagall beugte sich äußerlich ruhig, aber innerlich übernervös zu dem Soldaten und fühlte seinen Puls. Aber sie konnte nur noch verneinend den Kopf schütteln. Madame Hooch rief indessen mit einem Zauberspruch einige der anderen Lehrer und bat sie, so schnell wie möglich zum Fluss hinter Hogsmeade zu kommen. Auch Ron, Harry und die beiden Professorinnen hatten nun ihre Zauberstäbe aufleuchten lassen und bewegten sich in dem hellen Schein über die Wiese. Madame McGonagall wusste, dass sie Harry und die beiden anderen Schüler jetzt nicht wegschicken konnte, auch wenn es für alle das beste gewesen wäre. Zwar sollten die jungen Leute nicht schon jetzt mit solchen Greultaten in Berührung kommen, andererseits hatten die drei in den letzten Jahren schon genug ähnliches erlebt um zu wissen, was zu tun war. Harry würde sich viel zu große Sorgen machen, wenn sie ihn jetzt wegschickte. Und der Junge neigte dazu, zum Wohle anderer extreme Dummheiten zu begehen, wenn er besorgt war, obwohl er wie durch ein Wunder bis jetzt immer mehr oder weniger glimpflich davon gekommen war. Also bewegten sich die fünf weiterhin gemeinsam über das Schlachtfeld.  
  
Ja, Schlachtfeld war das richtige Wort. Der Soldat war nicht der einzige Tote. Keine fünf Meter von ihm lagen zwei weitere Männer, ähnlich gekleidet wie der erste und ebenfalls tot. Harry und die anderen fanden insgesamt 20 Leichen; alles Soldaten mit Schwertern und Lanzen, sowie Schilden und Dolchen bewaffnet, welche jetzt allerdings alle zerbrochen und unbrauchbar waren. Ihre Kleidung bewies, dass sie alle zusammengehörten und sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpft hatten. Wer auch immer die 20 Männer getötet hatte, hatte keine eigenen Verluste erlitten und war entkommen ohne Zeugen zu hinterlassen. Das einzige was Harry störte, war, dass all diese Männer tot waren. Ok, das war schlimm genug, aber er hatte doch eindeutig ein Stöhnen gehört, was ihn erst auf diesen Platz aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Und während sie Überlebende gesucht hatten, war das leidende Geräusch immer wieder erklungen, ohne dass die fünf ein lebendes Wesen gefunden hatten. Und wie konnte eine so große Gruppe von kampferprobten Kriegern einfach vernichtet werden, ohne das die Dorfbewohner oder die Zauberer etwas bemerkt hatten? Die Gegner mussten entsprechend zahlreicher gewesen sein, und irgendwohin mussten sie wieder verschwunden sein. Die Pferde der Gefallenen waren nirgends zu sehen, obwohl die Spuren eindeutig auf Reittiere hinwiesen. Außerdem waren am Abend ständig Lehrer und Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, auf dem Weg nur wenige Meter von dem Ort des Geschehens entfernt. Irgendetwas mussten die anderen doch gehört haben! Ein Kampf war ja immerhin ziemlich laut. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken bemerkte der Junge mit der Narbe auf der Stirn erst jetzt, wie weit er sich schon von den anderen entfernt hatte. Mittlerweile waren auch andere Lehrer gekommen und versuchten mit Ron und Hermine wenigstens ein paar Antworten auf die Fragen zu finden, die sich auch Harry gestellt hatte. Dieser wollte schon umkehren, als ein eigenartiges, drängendes Gefühl in dazu brachte, sich noch einmal genauer umzusehen. Der junge Mann war jetzt ganz nahe am Fluss und sein Zauberstab leuchtete nicht weiter als die paar Schritte zum flachen Ufer. Wieder lag der metallische Geruch von Blut in der Luft, wenn auch nicht so stark wie weiter vorn, bei den vielen Toten. Nervös spähte Harry in die Dunkelheit. Vielleicht war hier einer der Angreifer? Oder aber ein verletztes Pferd? Leise wehte der Wind wieder das Stöhnen an das Ohr des Jungen. Konnte sich hier irgendwo ein Überlebender versteckt haben? Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste der Hogwarts-Schüler, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. was auch immer da war, es würde ihn nicht angreifen. Also sammelte Harry all seinen Mut und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Da, dort im Sand war eine Spur zu erkennen. Ein großer Körper war über den Boden geschleift worden und hatte dabei viel Blut verloren. Entschlossen folgte Harry der Spur und nach wenigen Sekunden entdeckte er an ihrem Ende einen dunklen Schatten. Erneut drang das Stöhnen zu ihm und nun vergaß der Junge all seine Vorsicht, angesichts des zusammengekrümmten Körpers. Eilig rannte er zu dem Menschen, ließ sich neben ihn auf die Knie fallen und legte den Kopf des Verletzten in seinen Schoß. Im Licht des Stabes erkannte Harry, dass der junge Mann vor ihm noch immer eines der silbernen Soldatenschwerter in der Seite stecken hatte. Der Fremde war unglaublich schwach und nur der Schmerz der schweren Wunde verhinderte, dass er in die erlösende Ohnmacht fiel. Die Hand des Jungen klammerte sich haltsuchend in Harrys Arm und sein Blick flackerte vor Schmerz, aber auch Hoffnung, vielleicht doch zu überleben. Angesichts dieser Hilflosigkeit und Hilfsbedürftigkeit ignorierte Harry, dass der Fremde nicht wie die Toten gekleidet war, hier schwer verletzt in der Dunkelheit lag und offensichtlich versucht hatte zu fliehen und somit vielleicht zu denen gehört hatte, die das Massaker auf der Wiese angerichtet hatten. Der junge Hogwarts-Schüler wollte diesem jungen Mann nur noch helfen. Also nahm er seinen Zauberstab, ließ helle rote Funken regnen und rief geichzeitig nach den Lehrern.  
  
Ron war der erste, der Harrys Alarmsignal sah und die anderen darauf aufmerksam machte. Als er die Rufe seines Freundes hörte, rannte er sofort zum Fluss, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und den Professoren. Was sie allerdings am Ufer des Flusses sahen, hätten sie nie erwartet. Dort saß Harry und hielt einen Fremden verzweifelt fest, als wolle er ihn durch seine bloße Willenskraft am Leben erhalten. Ron und Hermine eilten zu ihrem Freund, während sich die Lehrer um den anderen jungen Mann kümmerten. Madame Pomfrey zauberte schnell eine Trage herbei und nach wenigen Minuten befand sich der schwer Verletzte schon auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Harry wich ihm nicht von der Seite, was die anderen doch schon ein wenig verwunderte. Aber Ron sagte sich, dass es ja Harry war, der den Mann gefunden hatte und sicher wollte er nicht unnütz hier auf der Wiese herumstehen, während der andere um sein Leben kämpfte. Dazu hatte sein bester Freund schon genug Menschen verloren.  
  
Ron und Hermine folgten der Trage und Professor McGonagall begleitete sie, falls die Angreifer noch irgendwo lauerten. Hinter ihnen, machten die anderen Lehrer die Nacht zum Tag und suchten Hinweise, Spuren und Antworten, bevor sie den Toten die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Harry ließ sich auch nur widerstrebend zum Gryffindor-Turm bringen und während Ron versuchte, die fürchterlichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden, saß der bebrillte Junge noch lange vor dem Kaminfeuer und dachte nach.  
  
Und wie fandet ihrs? Gut, schlecht, ihr wollt nich weiterlesen? Lasst n Review da, ja?  
  
Ciaoi Fly  
  
Und an Lanch!!! Habs doch gepostet (wenn's nur 2,3 Fehler sind...), du kriegst die anderen aber noch zum Beta! *dirneigenesI-netschenk* 


	2. Nachforschungen

Titel: Bruderstreit  
  
Autor: heavenfly  
  
Email: heavenfly@uboot.com  
  
Rating: ??? Hmmmm PG 14 ???  
  
Disclaimer: Harry und alle anderen bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. R., aber Jeremy und Damian gehören nur mir!!! *sichvortstellwasallesmitihnentu*  
  
Warnung: Also erstmal ist das ne shounen-ai /Slash Story und zweitens nicht mit Harry und Draco (obwohl ich in letzter Zeit einige Storys gelesen hab, wo das richtig gut war - alle H/D Autoren dürfen sich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen *lol*) Wer mit m/m Beziehungen nich klarkommt, kann ja wieder gehen!  
  
Kommentar: Na ja, ist vielleicht manchmal bisschen schnulzig geworden - das müsst ihr entscheiden. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es wenigstens einigen gefällt. *sichweitermühegeb*  
  
Pairing: Harry x Jeremy  
  
Bruderstreit  
  
II. Nachforschungen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fand Hermine Harry vor dem erloschenen Kamin, doch er wollte - oder konnte - ihr nicht erklären, warum er nicht ins Bett gegangen war. Zum Frühstück hielt Professor Dumbledore eine Rede vor den Schülern, in der er ihnen mit vorsichtigen Worten erklärte, was letzte Nacht bei Hogsmeade geschehen war. Jeder der etwas gesehen oder gehört hatte, was vielleicht mit den Ereignissen in Verbindung stehen könnte, sollte sich bei ihm oder einem der Lehrer melden. Sonst waren die Schüler allerdings nicht in Gefahr und sie sollten weiter ihren sonntäglichen Aktivitäten nachgehen. Das Schulgelände durften sie ja außer Samstags sowieso nicht verlassen. Es herrschte natürlich Unruhe im Saal, aber da offensichtlich keine direkte Gefahr drohte, waren viele Schüler nicht übermäßig besorgt. Harry hatte sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass er zustimmte, Hermine und Ron in die Bibliothek zu begleiten um ein wenig nachzuforschen, wer denn die seltsamen Soldaten waren. Alle hatten ja das seltsame Wappen einer schwarzen Schneeflocke getragen und auch wenn die drei so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten, konnten die Bücher ihnen vielleicht Auskunft geben. Auf dem Weg in die heiligen Hallen des Wissens überlegte Harry immer wieder, wieso er am Abend so leichtsinnig gewesen war. Auch wenn der Fremde schwer verletzt war, so hatte er sich doch bis zum Fluss geschleppt und er hätte den Jungen aus Hogwarts leicht töten können, wäre das seine Absicht gewesen. Harry war sich sicher, dass der junge Fremde, der nun in der Krankenstation lag, mit einigen anderen die Soldaten auf der Wiese getötet hatte. Was hätte ihn daran hindern sollen, auch Harry zu ermorden, wo dieser den Flüchtenden ja entdeckt hatte und an andere ausgeliefert hatte. Himmel, er wusste doch überhaupt nichts über die Soldaten und den Fremden. Was, wenn der Verletzte aus gutem Grund von den 20 Männern verfolgt worden war und eigentlich ein Verbrecher war, der zusammen mit seinen Kumpanen eingesperrt gehörte? Dann hatte er einen Verbrecher gerettet. Natürlich hätte Harry den Mann nicht sterben lassen können, aber er war an dem Fluss einfach zu leichtsinnig gewesen. Wenn der Fremde wirklich einige der Soldaten getötet hatte, woher hatte Harry dann den Leichtsinn genommen, unbewaffnet und allein zu ihm zu laufen? Verflucht....Harry bemerkte, dass sich seine Gedanken wieder im Kreis bewegten. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über dieses seltsame Gefühl der Gewissheit, dass ihm durch den Fremden nichts geschehen konnte, nachgegrübelt und war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Seufzend schob er die Gedanken beiseite und widmete sich wieder seiner Umgebung und seinen Freunden. Er wusste, was er gefühlt hatte, auch wenn es absolut absurd und unerklärlich war. Vielleicht konnte der fremde Junge ihm ja seine Fragen beantworten, wenn er wieder aufwachte.  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten Harrys nachdenkliche Miene bemerkt und störten ihren Freund nicht weiter. Viel zu oft hatte er mehr gespürt als sie. Vielleicht dieses Mal auch wieder?  
  
Als Harry das Nachgrübeln aufgab und sich ihnen wieder zuwandte, fragte Ron: "Und wie geht es dem Fremden?"  
  
Harry war am Morgen in der Krankenstation gewesen und hatte sich bei Madame Pomfrey danach erkundigt. Jetzt zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Seine Wunden wurden behandelt, aber er wird noch eine Weile schlafen. Ich werd heut Nachmittag noch mal hingehen. Kommt ihr mit?"  
  
Die beiden anderen bejahten und dann waren sie auch schon in der Bibliothek angekommen und vergruben sich die nächsten drei Stunden in alten Leinwänden und Pergament.  
  
Es war früher Nachmittag, als Hermine - wer auch sonst - endlich fündig wurde. Eilig rief sie Ron und Harry herbei und zeigte ihnen das Buch, welches sie in der Hand hielt.  
  
"'Magische Kriegsführung des 12. Jahrhunderts' Ich hätte gewettet, dass die Soldaten Magie benutzten, wo sie doch keiner im Dorf bemerkt hat, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Orden bis ins 12. Jahrhundert zurückreicht. Hört euch das an:  
  
Der Orden des schwarzen Schneekristalls wurde von König Heinrich dem Kalten 1145 zum Schutz seines Reiches im nördlichen Schottland gegründet....."  
  
"Ach deswegen ne Schneeflocke, wenn die von da oben kommen...." warf Ron ein, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als Hermine ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Also wie gesagt", fuhr das Mädchen fort,"....1145 gegründet. Anfangs waren sie ein normales Heer und zum Schutz des Reiches zuständig. Doch als Heinrich der Kalte starb, wurde sein Sohn Magus neuer König und unter seiner Herrschaft wurden hauptsächlich Zauberer in den Orden aufgenommen. Traditionell verlangte der Schneekristallorden ab diesem Zeitpunkt neben der Kriegskunst auch magische Fähigkeiten. Die Soldaten dienten weiterhin als königliche Leibwache, bis 1378 einer aus den eigenen Reihen Verrat beging. Die Zauberersoldaten jagten und töteten den Verräter und seit dem wurde ihr Orden hauptsächlich zur Verfolgung von Verbrechern, Verrätern und anderen Bösen benutzt."  
  
"Also ne Art magischer Kopfgeldjäger?", fragte Ron leise, während ihm noch immer ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
  
Harrys Worte bewiesen, dass er ähnlich dachte: "Also sind diese Kerle so gut, dass ihr Orden mehr als 700 Jahre überleben und 20 von ihnen werden einfach so getötet? Wie gut müssen dann die anderen sein?"  
  
"Und außerdem jagen sie die Bösen und sind demnach die Guten." warf Hermine ein.  
  
Ron nickte und führte den Gedanken seiner Freundin weiter: "Also ist der Fremde einer der Bösen, denn immerhin trug er nicht das Ordenszeichen und hat doch gekämpft. Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns diesmal reinhängen sollten."  
  
"Ja, Harry.", stimmte Hermine zu, "die Lage ist eindeutig. Der Fremde wurde von den Soldaten verfolgt - von den Guten wohlgemerkt - und er und andere haben die Guten getötet. Er hatte Pech, dass er nicht entkommen konnte und jetzt kann Dumbledore ihn ausliefern, wem auch immer er entkommen ist. Für uns gibt es dieses Mal keinen Grund, uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."  
  
Beschwörend sahen ihn die beiden Freunde an. "Das weiß ich ja auch alles. Aber irgendwie...." Harry barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ging nicht. Also sprang er auf und lief einmal hin und her. Seine besten Freunde konnten ihm nur verwundert nachsehen. Was gab es da zu überlegen? Es war doch alles ganz klar! Oder hatte Harry wieder etwas gesehen, was ihnen verborgen war?  
  
Dieser wusste noch immer nicht, wieso er sich eigentlich so schlecht fühlte, bei dem Gedanken, den Fremden seiner - offensichtlich gerechten Strafe - zuzuführen. In seinem Inneren war ein absolutes Gefühls- und Gedankenchaos. Irgendetwas war falsch, aber der Junge mit der Narbe wusste einfach nicht was. Seufzend blieb er vor Ron und Hermine stehen und blickte sie unsicher an.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was es ist, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr ist, was ich nicht verstehe. Aus irgendeinem Grund weiß ich, dass der Junge im Krankenflügel nicht böse ist. Es ist wie .... wie wenn ich weiß, wann Voldemort in meiner Nähe ist. Genauso weiß ich, dass dieser Junge das Opfer ist, und nicht der Täter. Ich kann es einfach nicht erklären. Ich bin so durcheinander. Ich weiß einfach nichts genau." frustriert brach Harry ab und versuchte herauszufinden, ob Ron und Hermine ihn verstanden hatten. Was bei seinem Gestammel sicher nicht einfach war.  
  
Doch Hermine lächelte: "Du wusstest schon immer mehr als wir. Es ist vielleicht nicht klug, dich auch noch zu ermutigen, aber wenn du eine Ahnung hast, dann solltest du ihr nachgehen."  
  
"Ja", stimmte Ron resigniert zu, "solange wir keinen Gefangenenausbruch arrangieren müssen." Er ahnte schon, dass die Ruhe für dieses Schuljahr dahin war. Aber was konnte man bei einem Harry Potter auch anderes erwarten.  
  
Trotz allem ging Harry kurz nach dem Abendessen allein zum Krankenflügel. Ron und Hermine würden ihm helfen, wenn er sie bat, aber sie teilten seine Sympathie für den fremden Jungen nicht. Obwohl, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es Sympathie war oder eher ..... ach er wusste es ja selbst nicht. Das war alles so verwirrend. Der Junge wusste nur, dass er den Fremden nicht einfach so abhaken konnte, ohne wenigstens mit ihm gesprochen zu haben und ein wenig Licht in dieses Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Als er vor dem Krankentrakt ankam, bemerkte er sofort die Wache - Professor Sprout - und er wusste, dass die Lehrer ähnlich dachten wie seine Freunde. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln; auf den ersten Blick schien es wirklich gerechtfertigt zu sein, den Fremden als Mörder der Schneekristallsoldaten streng zu bewachen. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste ....  
  
Es kostete den jungen Mann ziemliche Überredungskunst, in das Krankenzimmer gelassen zu werden. Und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, wusste er auch, warum er überhaupt hinein durfte. Albus Dumbledore war gerade bei Madame Pomfrey und unterhielt sich mit ihr über den Fremden - Gefangenen? fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. Die beiden Lehrer blickten auf, als Harry auf sie zu kam, doch während die Frau überrascht war, lächelte der Schuldirektor nur wissend.  
  
"Harry, ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du vorbeikommst." Freundschaftlich klopfte Dumbledore neben sich und Harry setzte sich auf das Bett, dem Fremden gegenüber.  
  
"Nun, Harry, was führt dich zu uns?" Täuschte sich Harry, oder schien der weißhaarige Mann zu wissen, wie unruhig der Junge über seine eigenen Gedanken war.  
  
Leise, fast schüchtern, erwiderte Harry: "Ich wollte sehen, wie es dem Verletzten geht."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir. Nun, Harry. Madame Pomfrey hier meint, er würde mit etwas Ruhe wieder ganz gesund werden. Aber das ist es doch nicht, was dich bedrückt, oder?" noch immer lag ein Lächeln im Gesicht des Älteren.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Ich hab mich gefragt, was aus ihm wird."  
  
Madame Pomfrey legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm und zwang ihn dann, sie anzusehen. "Du weißt, dass er gefährlich ist, wahrscheinlich sogar ein Verbrecher. Die Soldaten haben ihn verfolgt und sie sind diejenigen, die in dieser Angelegenheit das Gesetzt verkörpert haben. Ich denke nicht, dass dieser ...", sie zögerte kurz, entschied sich dann aber dafür, es doch auszusprechen, "dieser Mörder deine Besorgnis verdient hat. Er sollte seine gerechte Strafe bekommen."  
  
Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und Harry wurde noch unwohler zumute. "Ich weiß, wer er wahrscheinlich ist...aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr ist. Ich weiß auch nicht." Harry stockte, weil er nicht schon wieder nur sinnlose Worte stammeln wollte, die seine wahren Gefühle nicht ausdrücken konnten. Statt dessen meinte er einfach: "Ich möchte eigentlich nur mit ihm reden. Damit ich weiß, was da unten am Fluss geschehen ist. Ich möchte einfach Gewissheit."  
  
"Nun ich denke das ist verständlich. Harry du hast schon oft ein Gespür für tiefliegende Wahrheiten gehabt und vielleicht erfährst du ja etwas, was uns in dieser unangenehmen Angelegenheit weiterhilft. Madame Pomfrey wird es zwar nicht gefallen, aber ich erlaube dir, hier zu bleiben, wenn du möchtest. Sie wird gleich neben an sein, um auf dich aufzupassen", erstickte er den Protest der Frau schon im Keim, "und der Junge ist so geschwächt, dass er nicht mal zaubern könnte, sollte er wirklich aufwachen. Aber bleib nicht zu lange und mach dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen, ja." Als Harry nickte, ging Dumbledore zur Tür und auch Madame Pomfrey verschwand im Nebenzimmer, nicht ohne einen skeptischen Blick auf Harry und den Schlafenden zu werfen.  
  
Als er allein war holte sich Harry einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett des Fremden. Er war nicht älter als er selbst, 18, maximal 19. Sein schwarzes Haar war kurz geschnitten und bildete einen deutlichen Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Harry wusste, dass der Junge dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen hatte, denn er hatte sie in der letzten Nacht gesehen - und den Schmerz in ihnen. Die Gesichtszüge des Fremden waren sehr zart und deshalb wirkte er auf Harry auch nicht wie ein Kämpfer. Im Gegenteil fand er den Jungen sogar recht attraktiv. Und wie er so da lag, bis zum Hals zugedeckt, sah er richtig friedlich aus. Nicht wie ein Mörder oder flüchtiger Verbrecher. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, strich Harry dem Schlafenden eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wenn er ihn so sah, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Fremde je irgendetwas böses getan hatte, obwohl Harry wusste, dass er einige, wenn nicht sogar alle Soldaten am Fluss getötet haben musste. Er wirkte so sanft und unschuldig. Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Ron hätte ihn entsetzt angesehen, wenn er das jetzt gehört hätte und Hermine ... er wagte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, was sie zu seinen Gedanken gesagt hätte. Vorsichtig nahm Harry die warme Hand des anderen, die ein wenig unter der Decke hervorlugte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte jetzt nicht gehen. Und Harry hatte gelernt, auf seine Intuition zu vertrauen.  
  
Der Mond schien hell ins Zimmer, als Harry aufwachte. Zuerst fragte er sich, ob er wieder im Sitzen vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war, doch dann registrierte er, wo er sich befand. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und fuhr Augenblicke später erschrocken zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch immer die Hand des Fremden hielt und ihn vielleicht auch die kleinste Bewegung wecken konnte. Aber der Verletzte brauchte Schlaf und Harry war ehrlich gesagt noch nicht bereit, mit ihm zu reden. Er musste lange geschlafen haben, denn das Schloss war still und alles war dunkel. Madame Pomfrey hatte eine Decke über ihn gebreitet und war dann gegangen, ohne ihn zu wecken. Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Die Frau war eine gute Seele, auch wenn sie immer so streng tat. Erst jetzt wurde dem Jungen mit der Narbe bewusst, dass er nicht ohne Grund aufgewacht war. Der Verletzte hatte sich bewegt. Harry beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, bereit bei jeder Verschlechterung seines Zustandes die Zauberin zu alarmieren, doch der Junge schien nur einen Traum zu haben. Seine Augen bewegten sich unruhig hinter den geschlossenen Lidern und seine Stirn glänzte von kaltem Schweiß. Seine Hände fuhren unruhig unter der Bettdecke hin und her und er murmelte leise, abgehackt vor sich hin, während sich sein Kopf ab und zu von einer Seite auf die andere bewegte. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm sicher ein Schlafmittel gegeben, aber nun half es dem Patienten nicht, sondern vergrößerte offensichtlich seine Qual, da er dem Alptraum nicht entkommen konnte. Harry hatte schon oft Alpträume vom Tod seiner Eltern gehabt und er wusste, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab, ihnen zu entkommen. Entweder aufwachen, was bei dem Jungen in dem Krankenbett nicht möglich war, oder von einem anderen gehalten zu werden, damit man merkte, dass man nicht allein war und der Traum keine Macht über einen hatte. Damals in seinem Wandschrank hatte sich Harry nach einem jener schrecklichen Träume immer seine Mutter herbeigesehnt, damit sie ihn tröstete, doch sein Flehen wurde nie erhört. Er wusste, wie verloren sich der junge Mann fühlen musste und deshalb zögerte Harry auch nicht lange. Er dachte auch gar nicht nach, als er in das Bett kletterte, den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in seine Arme nahm und ihn fest an sich presste, ihm zeigte, dass er nicht allein war. Mochte er doch ein Verbrecher oder Mörder sein. Momentan war er ein hilfsbedürftiger Junge, dem er helfen konnte. Und es war ein schönes Gefühl Trost zu spenden. Langsam beruhigte sich der Junge in Harrys Armen und befreite sich aus den Krallen des Alptraumes. Vorsichtig strich er dem Schlafenden die Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr dann mit seinen Händen sanft dessen Wange entlang. Der andere seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich enger an Harry. Mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Brust schlief er ruhig weiter und auch der Hogwarts-Schüler driftete langsam wieder ins Traumland. Sein letzter Gedanke war, wie seltsam es für Madame Pomfrey am nächsten Morgen sein würde, wenn sie die beiden zusammen in einem Bett fand. Ein Schüler und ein potentieller Verbrecher .... zwei Jungs ....  
  
So ich hab doch gleich noch das 2. Kapitel gepostet. Seids ihr wenigstens n bissl gespannt??  
  
Also bis zum 3. wenn ihr wollt, und wenn nich, auch egal. *muhahaha*  
  
Fly 


	3. Erwachen

Hey man sollts nicht glauben, aber ich bins mal wieder!!!! Und sogar mit zwei neuen Piteln!!!! Der Rest wird aber noch n weilchen dauern, da ich noch nebenbei n 9 Stunden 7 Tage Job hab und Lanch immer noch nich an den PC darf - ergo Briefkontakt.....habt Geduld und reviewt schön....bye the way....dolles dank an die lieben Comments....mal sehen obs so weiter geht, wie ihr denkt!!!! *g*  
  
Autor: immer noch ich!!!!^-^  
  
Den Rest kennt ihr schon, wenn ihr die ersten beiden Teilchens gelesen habt *G* Also zum wesentlichen....  
  
Bruderstreit  
  
  
  
III. Erwachen  
  
Harry hatte sich nicht geirrt. Madame Pomfrey war mehr als entsetzt, sie war schon fast mehr verwirrt, als empört, als sie am nächsten Morgen in das Zimmer kam. Erst als Harry ihr erklärte, dass der Junge einen Alptraum gehabt hatte und dass es ihm immer geholfen hatte - oder hätte - wenn er gehalten wurde, beruhigte sie sich etwas und sah letztlich auch ein, dass Harry das für ihn einzig mögliche und richtige getan hatte. Trotz allem machte sie ihm klar wie wenig sie davon hielt, dass der Harry Potter bei einem gefährlichen (und ziemlich geschwächten!!!!!!!) Verbrecher geschlafen hatte. Es hätte wer weiß was passieren können.  
  
Harry amüsierte sich nur über die Besorgnis der Frau, denn die letzte Nacht hatte ihn wirklich überzeugt, dass er von dem schwarzhaarigen Fremden absolut nichts zu befürchten hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine Vision oder ein Traum gewesen war, was ihn zu dieser Erkenntnis gebracht hatte, oder einfach nur die Hilfsbedürftigkeit des anderen. Fakt war, dass Harry es gar nicht erwarten konnte, dass der junge Mann endlich aufwachte und seine Version der Ereignisse schilderte.  
  
Zuerst war allerdings Frühstück angesagt, bei dem der bebrillte Junge ein ganzes Verhör durch Hermine und Ron über sich ergehen lassen musste. Warum er wieder nicht in seinem Bett gewesen war, was er nachts bei einem - möglichen - Verbrecher suchte, und was er sich dabei dachte, ihnen nicht mal Bescheid zu sagen? Irgendwann hatten sich seine beiden Freunde soweit beruhigt, dass sie ihn nur noch ab und zu besorgt ansahen. Innerlich seufzte Harry tief. Seit Ron und Hermine ein Paar waren, benahm sich Ron manchmal wie eine Glucke. Bei Hermine war er die Vorsicht und Besorgnis ja gewohnt, aber bei Ron war das echt lästig. Die beiden schienen ihm mit ihren Bemutterungsversuchen zeigen zu wollen, dass sie ihn nicht aus ihrer Beziehung ausschlossen, aber Harry dankte Gott, dass Ron meistens nicht an seinen scheinbaren Vorsatz dachte und oft genauso draufgängerisch war wie früher.  
  
Der Unterricht war wieder langweilig und es fiel Harry schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, wo der Verletzte doch jeden Augenblick aufwachen konnte, während er hier über uninteressantem Schulstoff brütete. Zu allem Überfluss hatten sie an diesem Nachmittag auch noch Zaubertränke bei Snape und Harry überstand diese beiden Stunden nur mit Mühe. Bei dem hakennasigen Lehrer war es für jeden Schüler außer Malfoy und für Harry im besonderen recht ungesund auch nur wenige Augenblicke in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachzulassen. So wurde der junge Mann in diesen Stunden fast ständig ermahnt und dass der Punktestand der Gryffindors nicht übermäßig dezimiert wurde, hatte er nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Snape scheinbar heute einen seiner seltenen guten Tage hatte. Erleichtert verließen die drei Freunde den Kerker und begaben sich zu ihrem Turm, als eine Stimme hinter ihnen erklang:  
  
"He, Potter! Gar nicht auf dem Weg zu deinem neuen Freund?"  
  
Es brauchte des hämischen Lachens von Grabe und Goyle nicht, um zu wissen, wer da wieder Streit suchte. Harry wollte ihn erst ignorieren, doch Ron war schneller und wandte sich mit geballten Fäusten um.  
  
"Hast du ein Problem, Malfoy?" drohend blickte er den Blonden an, doch dieser grinste nur überheblich.  
  
"Ich hab nicht mit dir geredet, Wiesel! Potter du drückst dich auffallend oft bei diesem Verbrecher im Krankenzimmer rum. Seit dein Pate von den Dementoren gejagt wurde, suchst du die Gesellschaft von Mördern ja regelrecht. Tja, wie heißt es so schön, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern." Wieder ein hämisches Grinsen von den beiden Schleimern neben dem Slytherin-Jungen und das machte Harry erst recht wütend.  
  
Ron wollte auf die drei zugehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Dafür wandte sich Harry zornig an die Streithähne und presste hervor: "Was interessiert dich das eigentlich, Malfoy. Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten. Und erlaube dir kein Urteil über jemanden, der sich nicht rechtfertigen kann."  
  
"Oh, du glaubst, er ist unschuldig. Na, wenn jemand lebend neben 20 Toten gefunden wird, die noch dazu Kopfgeldjäger sind, ist die Sache doch eigentlich eindeutig, findest du nicht? Oder warst du es etwa?"  
  
Wieder wollte Harry aufbrausen, denn nun ging Malfoy wirklich zu weit, wenn er ihn sogar als Mörder bezeichnete. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Irgendjemand rief nach ihm. Nicht direkt seinen Namen, aber er rief eindeutig ihn, denjenigen, der ihm Trost gab.....der Fremde rief ihn! Er wachte auf und rief den einzigen, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn noch nicht verurteilt hatte, ihn, Harry! Ohne Malfoy oder die anderen Schüler zu beachten lief Harry los in Richtung Krankentrakt.  
  
Ron sah, wie sich Harry anspannte, um es Malfoy zu zeigen und wie sein Freund dann plötzlich stoppte. Fast aphatisch starrte der Junge mit der Narbe an den Slytherins vorbei auf die Wand, so als höre er eine Stimme in weiter Ferne. Was war jetzt wieder los? Das fragte sich Hermine auch, und als Harry ohne ein Wort plötzlich losrannte und Malfoy unbeachtet stehen ließ, verstand sie gar nichts mehr. Kopfschüttelnd sahen sich die beiden zurückbleibenden an und rannten dann hinter ihrem Freund her, während die Slytherins ihnen nur noch verblüfft hinterher starren konnten.  
  
"Harry, was ist denn plötzlich in dich gefahren? Wieso lässt du ihn damit davon kommen, ohne dich zu verteidigen? Und wieso gehst du einfach?" keuchte Ron, als er seinen Freund eingeholt hatte und neben ihm her eilte.  
  
Der blickte ihn noch immer etwas entrückt an und meinte nur: "Er ist aufgewacht."  
  
Hermine auf der anderen Seite von Harry blickte Ron verwundert an, bis ihnen dämmerte, dass ihr berühmter Freund den Fremden im Krankenflügel meinte. Aber woher wusste Harry das so plötzlich? Außer natürlich, der Fremde hatte gezaubert. Aber wieso sollte er seine Energie für einen Rufzauber verwenden, wenn er diese doch auch für die Flucht benutzen könnte? Hatte Harry doch Recht, was den jungen Mann betraf? Nun, sie würden es ja gleich erfahren.  
  
Die drei bogen um die letzte Ecke und stoppten dann, um wieder einigermaßen zu Atem zu kommen, während sie sich langsam der Tür näherten. Professor McGonagall saß nun davor, was Harry verwunderte. Wenn der Fremde wach war, würde die Frau doch drin sein, nicht? Verunsichert betrat Harry die Krankenstation und ging zum Bett des Verletzten. Hatte er sich vielleicht geirrt? Madame Pomfrey blickte die drei Jugendlichen verwundert an, da diese noch immer ein wenig keuchten.  
  
"Nanu, was führt euch denn so eilig hier her?"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern betrachtete den Schlafenden aufmerksam, während Ron und Hermine nicht so recht wussten, was hier eigentlich los war. Hatte ihr Freund nicht gesagt, der Fremde sei wach? Das sah aber nicht so aus. Plötzlich zuckte die blasse Hand des Verletzten und Sekunden später öffnete er die Auge und blickte sich unsicher um. Erleichterung machte sich in Harry breit, während Ron und Hermine nur verblüfft waren und Madam Pomfrey sofort Dumbledore magisch benachrichtigte und dann daran ging, den Gesundheitszustand des Patienten zu überprüfen. Dieser war etwas überrascht von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit, ließ aber alles willenlos mit sich geschehen, während er sich aufmerksam umsah. Harry, Ron und Hermine zogen sich auf ein nahes Bett zurück und warteten, bis Dumbledore herunterkam und der Junge genug untersucht worden war. Der Schulleiter ließ auch nicht lang auf sich warten und auch Professor McGonagall kam herein. Der weißhaarige Mann schien nichts gegen die Anwesenheit der drei Gryffindors zu haben, denn er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett des Verletzten, nachdem er Madame Pomfrey sanft fortgescheucht hatte. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen stellte sich hinter dem Bett auf, um jeden Fluchtversuch sofort zu unterbinden und Harry rutschte ein wenig nach vorn, um dem Geschehen noch näher zu sein. Der junge Mann setzte sich vorsichtig auf und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl angesichts der großen Aufmerksamkeit. Trotzdem blickte er Albus Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. Egal was kommen würde, er war bereit.  
  
"Also, junger Mann. Sie befinden sich hier in der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei. Ich denke das sagt Ihnen etwas. Wir fanden Sie schwer verletzt am Fluss nahe des nächsten Dorfes und nicht weit von Ihnen lagen die Leichen von 20 Mitgliedern des Schneekristallordens." Der Junge erbleichte bei den letzten Worten des Zauberers noch mehr und dieser fuhr sanft fort. "Wir wissen, welche Aufgaben diese Männer normalerweise erledigen. Die Vermutung liegt also nahe, dass sie Ihre Feinde waren. Wir könnten Sie ohne weitere Umstände an den Orden ausliefern und die Sache wäre für uns erledigt. Einige von uns" und damit sah er Harry kurz an "sind allerdings der Meinung, dass wir uns erst Ihre Version der Geschichte anhören sollten, bevor wir Sie verurteilen und irgendetwas unternehmen. Das hier", damit zog der Ältere eine blau leuchtende Kugel hervor, die aussah wie ein kleines Erinnere-mich, "ist eine Wahrheitskugel. Derjenige, der sie hält, kann nicht lügen, egal ob er ein Muggel oder ein Zauberer ist und egal welche Magie er benutzt." Damit reichte Dumbledore die Kugel an den Jungen weiter, der sie ehrfürchtig mit beiden Händen hielt, als fürchte er, sie würde zerbrechen.  
  
"Was möchten Sie wissen?", fragte er leise, aber nicht ängstlich.  
  
"Nun fangen wir mit Ihnen an. Wer sind Sie und was führt Sie hier in diese Gegend? Und was haben Sie mit dem Schneekristallorden zu tun?", begann Dumbledore.  
  
Der Fremde lächelte sanft über die Direktheit des Schulleiters, holte dann Luft und begann zu erzählen: "Mein Name ist Jeremy West. Ich komme ursprünglich aus Deutschland, aber ich bin schon länger hier oben in Großbritannien, Schottland und Irland unterwegs. Sicherlich habt ihr schon von Damian gehört?", fragend sah er die Anwesenden an und Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Der abtrünnige Magier, den nicht einmal Voldemort auf seine Seite ziehen konnte." Mit einer Handbewegung forderte der Ältere Jeremy auf, weiter zu sprechen.  
  
"Richtig. Damian ist mein Bruder", Harry sah, wie Professor McGonagall den Schulleiter über den Kopf des Erzählenden hinweg alarmiert ansah, "mein Zwillingsbruder, um genau zu sein. Das einzige was uns unterscheidet, ist unser Wesen, unser Charakter, sonst ähneln wir uns wie ein Ei dem anderen. Der schwarze Orden war hinter Damian her, weil er ihr Oberhaupt getötet hatte. Fragen Sie mich aber nicht warum. Ich verfolge meinen Bruder schon, seit er sich für die schwarze Magie entschieden hat, und ich habe noch immer nicht rausgefunden, warum er manches tut. Jedenfalls jagten sie Damian um Rache zu nehmen. Dummerweise lockte mein Bruder die Soldaten zu mir und verschwand dann. Nicht viele wissen, das Damian noch einen Zwilling hat und so hielten sie mich natürlich für ihn. Ich floh vor ihnen und glaubte, dass sie meine Spur drei Tage später endlich verloren hatten, doch dann fanden sie mich. Es muss in der Nähe dieses Dorfes gewesen sein, welches Ihr vorhin erwähnt habt, aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Eine Flucht war sinnlos, weil sie mich schon eingekreist hatten ..."  
  
"Und dann habt Ihr sie getötet?", fragte Ron dazwischen. Es war kein Entsetzen oder Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, denn es wäre ja Notwehr gewesen, auch wenn diese Tat schlimm war. Aber Harry wusste, dass es nicht stimmte und Jeremy bestätigte das mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Nein, ich habe sie nicht getötet. Ich bin zwar der Bruder von Damian, aber ich schlachte keine Menschen sinnlos ab, selbst wenn es Feinde sind und das, was Ihr vorhin erwähnt habt, kann man nur als Abschlachten bezeichnen. Natürlich habe ich gekämpft, und sicher habe ich viele auch verletzt, aber ich habe darauf geachtet, niemanden zu töten. Die Soldaten haben das dann schließlich auch bemerkt und sie glaubten nun endlich meinen Worten, dass ich nicht Damian sei. Sie wollten mir die Chance auf eine Erklärung geben, statt mich sofort zu töten, wie sie es mit Damian getan hätten. Wenn mein Bruder nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätte ich dem Orden alles erklären können, aber er begann sofort den Kampf mit den Männern. Er muss mich mit einem Zauber belegt haben, damit ich nicht eingreifen und den Soldaten helfen konnte, denn ich verlor das Bewusstsein und kam erst wieder zu mir, als Damian mich zum Fluss zog." Nun stockte Jeremy und blickte auf die blaue Kugel, als wüsste er nicht wie er fortfahren sollte.  
  
Harry erleichterte es ihm, indem er leise fragte: "Dass mit dem Schwert, das war er, nicht?"  
  
Der Junge im Bett nickte und blickte noch immer auf die Kugel in seinen Händen. "Es hat ihm schon immer Spaß gemacht, anderen Menschen weh zu tun. Und ganz besonders solchen, die ihm nahestanden."  
  
Als der Verletzte nicht weitersprach, erhob sich Dumbledore und nahm ihm die Wahrheitskugel wieder ab. Es war alles gesagt worden und sie wurde nun nicht mehr gebraucht.  
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen, Jeremy. Selbst Voldemort hätte vor dieser Kugel nicht lügen können. Madame Pomfrey hier meint, dass Ihre Verletzungen zu schwer sind, als dass Sie in den nächsten Wochen irgendetwas unternehmen könnten. Deshalb möchte ich Ihnen anbieten, bis zu Ihrer vollständigen Genesung hier im Schloss zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen." Dumbledore erhob die Stimme um dem Einwand des jungen Zauberers zuvor zu kommen. "Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Damian versuchen sollte, hier einzudringen. Dies ist vielleicht der sicherste Platz, den Sie finden können und bevor Damian hier herein kommt, muss er erst Mal an einer ganzen Menge von Zaubern vorbei, ganz zu schweigen von den Lehrern dieser Einrichtung, die alle zur Verteidigung dieser Mauern beitragen werden. Werden Sie wieder gesund und danach werden wir sehen, was wir wegen Ihrem Bruder unternehmen können. Inzwischen werde ich dem Schneekristallorden berichten, was sich hier zugetragen hat, damit Sie von dort nichts mehr zu befürchten haben."  
  
Damit erhob sich der weißhaarige Schulleiter und ging gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey zur Tür. Er vertraute darauf, dass sich Harry und seine Freunde um den Jungen kümmern würden.  
  
Damit hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht, denn Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Jeremy nun ganz ihnen gehörte, und stellte sich und die beiden anderen vor. Jeremy war etwas verlegen, weil der Harry Potter ihn getröstet hatte, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken und unterhielt sich mit den drei Freunden.  
  
"Also zauberst du wirklich ohne Zauberstab? Das kann ich noch immer nicht glauben. Wie geht denn das?" Noch immer war Hermine fassungslos über diese Tatsache, zumal sie in keinem ihrer Bücher jemals gelesen hatte, dass Zauberer auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnten.  
  
Jeremy lächelte wieder sein sanftes Lächeln, welches Harry schon oft an ihm gesehen hatte und versuchte dann zu erklären: "Ich habe genau wie ihr mit dem Stab zaubern gelernt, aber für die meisten Sprüche brauche ich ihn nicht. Diese Gabe, ohne Zauberstab Magie zu wirken, ist selten und ich kenne nur wenige andere, außerhalb meiner Familie, die das können. Allerdings ist es mit einem Stab meist einfacher, schwierige Sachen zu zaubern und ohne den Stab kann schnell mal was daneben gehen. Ich benutze ihn eigentlich meistens und nur im Kampf oder wenn es schnell gehen soll, zaubere ich ohne."  
  
Doch Hermine war noch nicht zufrieden. "Meinst du, ich könnte das auch lernen, ohne Stab zu zaubern, meine ich?"  
  
"Tja, dass ist unsere Hermine wie sie leibt und lebt. Kaum gibt es etwas, was sie nicht kann, schon will sie es um jeden Preis lernen. Jeremy, du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, sonst musst du ihr wirklich alles beibringen, was du weißt und sie nicht." grinsend duckte sich Ron vor einem Kissen, was Hermine in seine Richtung geworfen hatte und Harry und Jeremy lachten mit. Schon nach der kurzen Zeit ihres Gespräches verstanden sich die drei mit ihrem neuen Freund prächtig und sie wussten, dass sie die Zeit mit ihm genießen würden.  
  
Lang konnten sie sich jedoch nicht mehr unterhalten, denn Madame Pomfrey kam herein und scheuchte die drei in ihren Turm. Sie hatten schon zusammen mit Jeremy zu Abend gegessen, doch so etwas wie letzte Nacht würde die Zauberin nicht mehr zulassen. Doch Harry ging freiwillig, denn jetzt musste er sich keine Gedanken mehr um den jungen Mann im Krankentrakt machen. Der bebrillte Junge hatte mit seinen Ahnungen recht gehabt und nun war Jeremy dank Dumbledores Vertrauen über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Die einzige dunkle Wolke am Horizont war Damian, doch dieser war weit entfernt, zumindest weit hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts und eigentlich drohte ihnen keine große Gefahr. Tja Lanchi da war ich diesmal also richtig gut - keine Fehler ist doch auch mal was....*lol* Trotzdem n dickes fettes Arigatou!!!!! *küsschen* 


	4. Unangenehme Erinnerungen

Das heißt hier immer noch "Bruderstreit" ist immer noch von mir und der Rest ist immer noch nicht verändert!!!! Lest schön und Reviewt viel!!!!!! *froi*  
  
IV. Unangenehme Erinnerungen  
  
Die Woche verging ungewöhnlich schnell und am Freitag konnte Jeremy schon aufstehen und umher laufen. Er bekam ein eigenes Zimmer in der Nähe des Gryffindor Wohnturmes zugewiesen und sollte am Abend auch mit im großen Saal essen. Da Dumbledore gleich am Dienstag verkündet hatte, dass Jeremy - der Fremde - nicht Schuld am Tod der Soldaten und somit von jeder Anschuldigung freigesprochen war, hielten sich auch die Gerüchte in Grenzen. Somit war es für Jeremy auch nicht ganz so unangenehm, als er Freitag Abend vor der versammelten Schülerschaft stand und vorgestellt wurde. Trotzdem sank er erleichtert auf seinen Platz neben Harry, als alles vorbei war.  
  
"Oh Mann, jetzt weiß ich, wie man sich hier als Erstklässler fühlt..." stöhnte er und Ron ergänzte: "Oder als jemand, der was ausgefressen hat und vor versammelter Mannschaft bestraft wird." Dabei sah er Harry bezeichnend an. Das hatten sie schon öfters durch gemacht. Harry hatte wenigstens den Anstand kurz beschämt auf seinen Teller zu sehen, da die meisten Probleme durch ihn entstanden waren. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder Jeremy zu.  
  
******  
  
"Mann, das Essen war gut. So viele leckere Sachen auf einmal hab ich seit ner ganzen Weile nicht mehr gegessen." Zufrieden dachte Jeremy an das Abendessen zurück.  
  
"Jaa, das Essen ist hier immer gut. Aber du solltest mal den Nachtisch probieren." Und als Ron, Jeremy und Hermine ihn verwundert ansahen, grinste Harry breit und sagte nur: "Süßigkeiten!" Er hatte am letzten Wochenende eine ganze Menge im Honigtopf gekauft, doch nach der Sache mit den Soldaten und seiner Sorge um Jeremy waren die Naschereien irgendwie in Vergessenheit geraten. Sie waren überein gekommen, Jeremy mit in den Wohnturm zu nehmen und da konnten sie auch gleich die Schokolade und all das andere Zeug vernichten. Ron grinste schon breit vor Vorfreude und so beeilten sie sich, zum Bild der Fetten Dame zu gelangen. Als Nichtangehöriger eines Hauses durfte Jeremy das Passwort natürlich nicht wissen und so wartete er an der Treppe bis die anderen ihm das Porträtloch aufhielten.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum machten es sich die vier bequem und Harry holte die versprochenen Naschereien hervor. Sie redeten über alles mögliche und Jeremy musste viel von seiner Schule in Deutschland, seiner Familie und seinen letzten zwei Jahren, in denen er quer durch die Welt gereist war, erzählen. Nur Damian übergingen die Freunde geflissentlich. Harry und die anderen waren verwundert zu hören, dass Jeremy schon 20 Jahre alt war, denn sie hatten ihn nicht älter als sie selbst geschätzt. Doch der Junge lächelte nur wieder sein markantes Lächeln und meinte, dass ihm das schon viele gesagt hätten. Ron stellte fest, dass ihr neuer Freund für sein Leben gern Zaubererschach spielte und der rothaarige Junge hatte meist Mühe zu gewinnen, so gut war der andere. Als einige der anderen Gryffindors eintrudelten, setzten sich alle zu einigen Runden Snape explodier zusammen und es wurde einer der lustigsten Abende seit langem.  
  
Später brachte Harry Jeremy zu seinem Zimmer und er lud ihn ein, am nächsten Morgen beim Quidditchtraining zuzusehen, was der andere begeistert annahm. Als sie an der Tür zu Jeremys Zimmer angelangt waren, verabschiedeten sich die beiden und Harry wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als der Junge ihn noch einmal rief.  
  
"Harry, sag mal, wer war eigentlich der Typ am Tisch ganz rechts außen? Dieser Blonde."  
  
Harry wandte sich dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu und meinte: "Bei den Slytherins? Du meinst sicher Malfoy, wieso?"  
  
"Nur so. Als ich vorgestellt wurde, da hat er mich so seltsam angesehen. Irgendwie hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl dabei. Irgendwie bedrohlich.", Harry merkte, dass sich Jeremy deswegen mehr Sorgen machte, als er zugeben wollte.  
  
Beruhigend meinte er: "Mach dir keine Sorgen Jerry. Malfoy ist ein Arschloch, aber er kann es sich in Dumbledores Schule nicht leisten, irgendwas anzufangen, was gefährlich wäre. Allerdings solltest du ihm aus dem Weg gehen, oder ihn ignorieren. Du könntest dich zwar verteidigen, aber es reicht, wenn er mich auf dem Kieker hat. Du musst es nicht auch noch herausfordern." Plötzlich stutzte Harry über Jeremys seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. "Jerry, alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Dieser nickte und lächelte gequält: "Ja, es ist nur ... Damian nennt mich immer Jerry ... und da du mich jetzt auch so genannt hast ..." Seine Stimme erstarb und er blickte zu Boden. Unerwartet legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und als er aufsah, blickte er in Harrys Gesicht, das ihn besorgt betrachtete. "Ich werd dich nicht mehr so nennen, ok? Es tut mir leid."  
  
Mit einem schiefen Lächeln erwiderte der andere: "Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Und es ist ja nicht grad so, dass ich sehr viel über meinen Bruder gesprochen hätte...."  
  
"Du musst nichts erklären. Aber wenn du mit jemandem reden willst, ich bin immer für dich da, ok?" Plötzlich grinste Harry wieder. "Und ab sofort nenn ich dich Jer, Einwand zwecklos."  
  
Der so Angesprochene grinste mit und umarmte Harry dann dankbar. Dann schloss sich die Tür und der etwas verblüffte Gryffindor-Junge starrte das Holz an. Warum war diese Umarmung so angenehm gewesen? Wieso hatte er auf ein Mal so ein warmes Gefühl in sich? Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich um und ging zum Turm zurück. Jeremy legte sich inzwischen ohne sich umzuziehen - er hatte sich ein paar Sachen von zu Hause hergezaubert - ins Bett und schlang schützend die Arme um sich. Die Erinnerungen an Damian kamen jetzt mit aller Macht zurück und er konnte nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten. Warum? Dann erinnerte er sich an den jungen Mann, den er gerade verabschiedet hatte und die Wärme, die er immer in Harrys Gegenwart empfand, kehrte zurück und vertrieb die Kälte, die mit Damians Bild in Jeremys Gedanken gekommen war. Ja, er sollte an Harry denken....  
  
----------------- He, ich hatte gar nicht vor, irgendwas zwischen Jer und D anzudeuten. *zeter* Jetzt versteh ich endlich, was mit einer sich selbstständig machenden Geschichte gemeint ist!!!! Na gut *lassoschwing* dann werden wir sie mal wieder einfangen!  
  
Oki das mit der Dame merk ich mir jetzt Lanchi!!! Arigatou!!!! Bis zum nächsten Pitel... Und an alle anderen, beschwert euch bei Lanch, wenn's euch zu langsam geht!!!! *bg* 


	5. Wald

So das hier oben kennt ihr schon...... Nur noch: bedankt euch bei Lanchi, dass die Fortsetzung so schnell kommt!!!!! Enjoy!!! Oh und C & C nicht vergessen, klar!!!!!  
  
V. Wald  
  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos. Harry, Ron und Hermine besuchten normal den Unterricht und Jeremy erholte sich von seinen Verletzungen. Dumbledore schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben, dass der junge Mann länger in Hogwarts blieb und so begleitete er die drei Freunde auch ab und zu in ihre Kurse. Vor allem bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kam Jeremy gern mit und er schien mit Hagrid die Liebe zu allen möglichen Kreaturen zu teilen. Deshalb bat er den Schulleiter auch um Erlaubnis, sich unter der Anleitung des Wildhüters etwas nützlich machen zu dürfen, immerhin musste er sich ja seinen Aufenthalt in der magischen Schule verdienen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore war ganz froh, dass der junge Mann nicht sofort wieder aus der relativen Sicherheit seiner Schule verschwand, denn er mochte ihn und er befürchtete, dass sein Bruder ihn all zu schnell finden würde, wenn er ging. Er ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zwar nur ungern in die Unsicherheit des verwunschenen Waldes gehen, doch er konnte ihn ja schlecht auf dem Schulgelände gefangen setzten, wo der Junge doch freiwillig da war. Die Gegenwart Hagrid besänftigte den weißhaarigen Alten ein wenig und außerdem war da noch Harry. Der Schulleiter wusste von der Freundschaft der beiden Jungs, die schon in der Nacht, als sie Jeremy fanden, begonnen hatte, als Harry vertraut hatte, wo alle anderen misstrauten. Und Dumbledore wusste, sollte dem Freund seines berühmten Schülers Gefahr drohen, würde Harry es rechtzeitig wissen. Der Junge mit der Narbe hatte zwar ein unglaubliches Talent, Gefahr anzuziehen, aber er bemerkte das wenigstens rechtzeitig und hatte auch die Fähigkeiten, sich zu schützen - sich und seine Freunde. Nein, hier in Hogwarts an Harrys Seite und unter seinem eigenen Schutz wusste Dumbledore den sympathischen jungen Mann sicherer als irgendwo sonst.  
  
Also durfte Jeremy meist gehen, wohin er wollte und sorgte sich oft mit Hagrid um hilflose Geschöpfe im Wald, während Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Schule über ihren Büchern schwitzten. Dafür musste er seinen drei neuen Freunden dann jeden Tag erzählen, was er erlebt hatte und sie bedauerten es dann um so mehr, nicht mitkommen zu dürfen.  
  
**********  
  
Als Jeremy an diesem Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich ausgeruhter und kräftiger als je zuvor. Seine Alpträume - meist von Damian - hatten ihn in dieser Nacht nicht heimgesucht und seine Wunden waren endlich völlig verheilt. Kraft durchströmte ihn wie pulsierendes Leben und er freute sich auf den Tag. Der Geruch von Schnee lag in der Luft und seine Laune hob sich noch ein wenig mehr. Es war Freitag und er würde wieder mit Hagrid rausgehen. Natürlich mochte Jeremy es auch die vielen kleinen Lebewesen in der Obhut des Halbriesen zu pflegen und zu verhätscheln - wie Ron es ausdrückte - doch der Wald mit seiner eigenen Magie ließ ihn sich geborgen fühlen. Dort vergaß er jede Sorge und fühlte sich sicher, auch wenn er Damian dort viel eher ausgeliefert war als in der Schule.  
  
Jer schob diesen unangenehmen Gedanken zur Seite. Heute würde er sich durch nichts deprimieren lassen. Der Junge zog sich an und ging in die Halle zum Frühstücken. Da er und der große Wildhüter zeitig los wollten, war noch niemand von den Schülern unten. Trotz allem war das Essen für ihn schon bereit gestellt worden und Jer wunderte sich wieder einmal über die Üppigkeit. Der junge Zauberer beeilte sich mit dem Essen, zog sich dann warm an und stapfte durch eine dicke Schicht Novemberschnee auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Dabei sah er sich kurz nach dem Gryffindor-Turm um. Er würde seine drei Freunde heute Nachmittag wieder sehen und morgen konnte er Harry wieder Quidditch spielen sehen. Das erste Spiel der Saison, gegen Hufflepuff, hatte ihn schon begeistert und er freute sich auf das kommende um so mehr. Er hatte schon früher das Zaubererspiel gesehen, doch irgendwie war es hier anders - schneller, aufregender. Und Harry spielte fantastisch. Er schien für diese Art Zeitvertreib wie geschaffen. Jer erinnerte sich an ihre wenigen gemeinsamen Stunden, in denen er und Harry zusammen um die Wette um das Quidditch - Stadion gefegt waren. Sie liebten beide die Geschwindigkeit und den Nervenkitzel des Abenteuerlichen. Jer musste lächeln. Oh ja, Harry mochte das Abenteuer. Allein was der bebrillte Junge in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte, reichte manchen fürs ganze Leben, aber Harry suchte noch immer nach etwas neuem, unbekannten - auch wenn er sich dessen gar nicht bewusst zu sein schien. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Fenster in dem Turm seines Freundes und eben dieser blickte hinaus. Jers Grinsen wurde breiter und er winkte Harry fröhlich zu. Der andere lachte ebenfalls erfreut und winkte zurück, bevor er sich vor der winterlichen Kälte zurückzog. Seltsam, dachte Jeremy, immer wenn ich an Harry denke, taucht er wenig später auf und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich ruft. Kopfschüttelnd über sich selbst stapfte der junge Mann weiter zur Hütte des Wildhüters und klopfte an.  
  
"Na, du hast dir aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen, Junge! Komm rein." Hagrid hielt ihm die Tür auf und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Tee zu der in einer großen Tasse vor sich hin dampfte.  
  
"Du bist ja aber auch noch nicht sehr weit." grinsend setzte sich Jeremy auf einen Stuhl und kraulte Fang hinter den Ohren. Dieser ließ ein befriedigtes Brummeln vernehmen und machte es sich mit seinem Kopf auf Jers Schoß gemütlich.  
  
"Na ich musste mich heut Nacht noch um ein paar Eulen kümmern, die ihren verletzten Freund nicht sich selbst überlassen wollten. Deshalb bin ich heut n bisschen müder und später." Mit der Tasse deutete der Bärtige auf ein Wollknäul in einem Lacken in Hagrids Bett und Jer schob Fang sanft beiseite. Neugierig ging er zu dem Knäul und schlug den Stoff zur Seite. Die kleine Eule hatte sich einen Flügel gebrochen und lag nun hilflos mit geschienter Schwinge in den Kissen. Doch ihr schien es zu gefallen, dass sie in der Wärme der Hütte und nicht irgendwo im Schnee lag und als Jer sie sanft am Bauch kitzelte fiepte der Vogel leise und freudig.  
  
"Ich denke es geht ihr schon wieder besser und ich kann sie heut Abend in die Eulerei hochbringen, wenn wir zurück sind." unterbrach Hagrid den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in seinem Bestreben, die Eule weiter zu verwöhnen.  
  
Dieser setzte sich wieder zu Fang und fragte, während sich der Wildhüter den Mantel anzog und den Schal umband: "Weißt du, wodurch sie sich den Flügel gebrochen hat?"  
  
Der Angesprochene konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als er Jeremy nach draußen winkte und hinter ihm und Fang die Tür abschloss. "Nein. Ein Uhu hat mich nachts geweckt und er hat mich auch an den Waldrand geführt, wo der kleine Patient und drei andere Eulen gewartet haben. Die 4 müssen die Kleine bis dort hin getragen haben und dann haben sie Hilfe gesucht. Das ist zwar ungewöhnlich für frei lebende Eulen, aber ich bin ganz froh. Lieber in der Nacht geweckt, als früh einen kleinen toten Vogel zu finden. Aber wie sie sich den Flügel gebrochen hat ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stapfte weiter in den Wald hinein, den sie inzwischen erreicht hatten.  
  
Auch Jer ließ die Sache ruhen und die beiden zogen schweigend durch den stillen, zugeschneiten Wald. In den folgenden drei Stunden fanden sie nur einen toten Hirsch, der an seinem Alter gestorben war und die Spuren mehrerer Einhörner. Auch einen Zentauren sahen sie von weiten, doch sie hielten sich nicht länger auf. Doch kurz vor Mittag spürte Jeremy es. Schon seit dem Anblick des auf unbekannte Weise verletzten Vogels am Morgen hatte ihn ein ungutes Gefühl nicht losgelassen und nun wurde seine Ahnung immer deutlicher. Als auch Hagrid mit warnend erhobener Hand stehen blieb, wusste Jer, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Fang presste sich mit furchtsam angelegten Ohren an Jers Seite und die beiden Menschen schauten sich wachsam in ihrer Umgebung um. Doch außer den gelegentlichen Geräuschen eines normalen Waldes, welche durch den Schnee gedämpft erklangen, hörten sie nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch das bedrohliche Gefühl blieb. Hagrid winkte seinem Begleiter, vorsichtig weiterzugehen und klopfte auf seinen Schenkel um Fang zu sich zu rufen. Sollte da etwas sein, konnte nur der Wildhüter den Saurüden daran hindern, kopflos in den Wald zu laufen. Wachsam gingen die beiden mit dem Hund im Schlepptau über die dünne Schneeschicht unter den Bäumen entlang. Aber zwischen den Schatten der Bäume verbarg sich nichts. Keine Gefahr sprang sie an. Nichts geschah. Hagrid wollte schon erleichtert, wenn auch verwirrt, aufatmen, als Jeremy mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen zurücktaumelte und sich dann gehetzt umblickte.  
  
"Jeremy, was ist los?", wollte der Halbriese den Jungen noch fragen, doch dieser war schon eilig zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und der Mann konnte ihm nur folgen.  
  
*********  
  
Harry und Ron hatten gerade Wahrsagen bei Professor Trelawney und die beiden langweilten sich furchtbar. Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Harry, warum er es nicht wie Hermine gemacht und den Kurs schon damals abgewählt hatte. Heute hatten sie sich alle vor der Schule versammelt und starrten in den Himmel, um aus den wenigen Schäfchenwolken zukunftsweisende Bilder zu lesen. Doch der blaue Himmel ließ wenige Wolken zu und jede, die gerade Lust hatte, vorbei zu kommen, sah irgendwie aus wie ein Wattebausch. Manche mit Armen, manche mit Beinen, aber das war's auch schon.  
  
"Wo bitteschön, ist da eine Krone?" wunderte sich Ron schon zum hundertsten Mal.  
  
Harry schmunzelte und lehnte sich dann in seinen Stuhl zurück um weiter in den Himmel zu starren. Das hier hätten sie ruhig im Sommer tun können. Wer kam schon auf die blöde Idee mitten im Winter bei Minusgraden mit Stühlen, Decken und Tee nach draußen in den Schnee zu wandern und Wolken zu beglotzen? Aber wenigstens waren sie aus dem muffigen Zimmer im Turm der alten Lehrerin heraus.  
  
Seufzend wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge wieder intensiv den Wattebäuschen am Himmel zu. Wenn er nicht bald was aufregendes herausfand schlief er in dieser Stellung mit einer Decke um die Schultern noch ein.  
  
Plötzlich richtete er sich kerzengerade auf und seine Teetasse, die auf seinen Knien gestanden hatte, zersprang klirrend in tausend Scherben, die sich auf dem Steinfußboden verteilten. Professor Trelawney und die anderen Schüler - die meisten genauso schläfrig wie Harry bis vor wenigen Minuten - blickten den jungen Mann mit der Narbe verwundert und ein wenig schockiert an, doch der achtete nicht einmal auf Ron, welcher besorgt seinen Namen rief.  
  
Gerade, als er kurz vorm Einschlafen gewesen war - in einer Phase, wo laut ihrer Wahrsagelehrerin die Konzentration am größten war - hatte er etwas gehört. Einen Namen. Und Gefahr war da gewesen. Angestrengt lauschte Harry, doch nicht auf seine Umgebung, sondern in sich hinein. Da war es wieder ... ein Flüstern.  
  
"Was?" brachte der bebrillte Junge verwirrt hervor und dann mit einem Schlag wusste er es. Sein Blick klärte sich und er rannte über die schneebedeckte Wiese auf den Wald zu, ohne auf die anderen Schüler oder Professor Trelawney zu achten. Selbst das Ron ihm mit besorgtem Blick folgte, bemerkte er nicht. Seine Gedanken galten nur Jeremy.  
  
****  
  
JERRY! Das Flüstern wiederholte sich und nun war kein Zweifel mehr möglich. Damian! Jeremy hatte ihn schon vorhin gehört und war erschrocken zurückgewichen. Doch dann hatte er gespürt, woher die Gefahr drohte und war losgerannt, ohne auf Hagrid zu achten. JERRY! Wieder, boshafter aber auch leidenschaftlicher diesmal. War Damian hier? Würde er ihn hier angreifen? Im Beisein von Hagrid, der zwar nicht mächtig, aber körperlich stark war? Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann folgte der Stimme mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Zorn und wilder Entschlossenheit im Herzen. Sollte Damian es auf einen Kampf anlegen, dann würde es so sein. Dieses Mal würde Jeremy nicht weglaufen!  
  
Der junge Mann eilte weiter durch den Wald und ignorierte das Keuchen Hagrids hinter sich. Rücksichtslos brach er durch die Zweige und wich Wurzeln, die ihn zu Fall bringen wollten nur noch in letzter Sekunde und mit viel Glück aus. Dann brach er durch die Bäume und fand sich auf einer hellen Lichtung nahe des Waldrandes wieder. Und was er sah, ließ ihn stöhnend auf der Stelle innehalten. Nur am Rande nahm er war, wie Fang und Hagrid neben ihm die Lichtung betraten und an ihm vorbei gingen. Jeremy konnte nur noch mit Mühe atmen und Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen, ohne dass sie fließen konnten. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch es ging nicht.  
  
Für Hagrid und jeden anderen musste es wie ein normaler, wenn auch nicht gerade leicht verendeter, Leichnam eines großen Adlers aussehen. Seine beiden Schwingen waren gebrochen und Aasfresser hatten das Gefieder zu großen Teilen schon auf dem Boden verteilt. Der Vogel musste abgestürzt sein, denn die Zweige des Baumes hatten sich ihm in den Leib gebohrt und ihn wie einen Schmetterling aufgespießt. Irgendein Tier hatte den Adler dann wohl als sein Frühstück betrachtet und nun war überall am Baum und auf dem Boden das rote Blut des Vogels verteilt. Doch Hagrid hatte schon oft das Werk von Aasfressern gesehen und er wusste wie stark die Bäume dieses Waldes waren, so dass er zwar um den Vogel trauerte, der hier so qualvoll verendet war, aber doch auch schon schlimmeres gesehen hatte. Deshalb verstand er Jeremys Bestürzung nur zum Teil. Sicher war der Anblick entsetzlich, doch der junge Mann wirkte, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.  
  
Bevor der Wildhüter Jeremy trösten konnte, hörte er das laute Geräusch eines großen Körpers, der rücksichtslos durch das Unterholz brach und drehte sich alarmiert um. Der Anblick von Harry, der auf der anderen Seite auf die Lichtung taumelte, war zwar erleichternd aber auch unerwartet für den Halbriesen. Harrys Blick blieb einige Sekunden bestürzt auf dem toten Adler hängen und schweifte dann zu Hagrid und Jeremy. Mit einem leisen, besorgten Ruf eilte er auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund zu, der noch immer wie gebannt auf die Szene vor sich starrte.  
  
Als sich Harry in sein Blickfeld schob und erneut besorgt seinen Namen rief, brach Jeremy endgültig zusammen und nur die schnelle Reaktion seines Freundes verhinderte, dass der blasse Mann stürzte. Endlich konnten Jeremys Tränen fließen und hilflos schluchzend vergrub er das Gesicht an Harrys Schulter, während dieser seine Arme um den Freund schlang und sie gemeinsam zu Boden sanken. Der Schnee, der ihre Kleidung durchnässte kümmerte sie beide nicht. Jeremy konnte nur zitternd in der Geborgenheit von Harrys Körper liegen und versuchen die Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen, die der Anblick auf der Lichtung ausgelöst hatte. Und Harry konnte nur versuchen, Jer ein wenig Trost zu spenden und ihm zu zeigen, dass er hier bei ihm in Sicherheit war.  
  
Der junge Mann mit der Narbe hatte das Flüstern genauso gehört, wie Jeremy. Und im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hagrid, die nur hilflos zwischen den beiden kauernden Männern und dem toten Vogel stehen konnten und sich fragten, was hier eigentlich los war, wusste Harry, dass dies hier Damians Werk war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Anblick in Jer auslöste, doch es war eindeutig keine angenehme Erinnerung an brüderliche Zweisamkeit. Irgendetwas hatte Damian mit Jer in der Vergangenheit getan und der tote Adler schien seinen Freund nur all zu deutlich daran zu erinnern. Harry streichelte Jer also einfach weiter durch das Haar und presste den zitternden Körper weiter sanft an sich. Mehr als das konnte er nicht tun.  
  
----------------------- huch, wo kommt dieses Kapitel denn her??? *kopfkratz* Hatte ich nicht was von einfangen gesagt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dabei das Wort Fluchthilfe benutzt zu haben!!!!! *grummel* 


	6. Trost

Und schon wieder ein neues Pitel!!! Lest schön!  
  
VI. Trost  
  
Irgendwann hatte sich Jeremy wieder etwas beruhigt und da Hagrid den bemitleidenswerten Vogel mit Rons Hilfe fortgebracht hatte, fand der junge Mann seine Fassung auch einiger Maßen wieder. Während Harry seinen Freund ins Schloss und in den Gryffindor-Turm schaffte, sahen ihre beiden Begleiter auch davon ab, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Harry wusste, dass er so schnell wie möglich mit Dumbledore sprechen musste, um zu erklären, was das alles sollte - zumindest, soweit er es selbst wusste - zumal er und Ron ja auch gegen das Verbot den verwunschenen Wald betreffend verstoßen hatten, doch er wollte Jer jetzt nicht allein lassen. Ron würde das schon regeln und alles andere konnte warten.  
  
Harry half dem noch immer etwas zitternde Jeremy aus den Wintersachen und zog sich ebenfalls Jacke und Umhang aus. Dann setzten sie sich in die weichen Sessel nahe des Feuers und Schweigen senkte sich über sie beide. Harry hätte Jer auch in dessen Zimmer bringen können, doch erstens war der Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlicher und da eigentlich noch Unterricht war, würden sie auch allein sein und zweitens wollte Harry nicht, dass sich Jer in seine Einsamkeit zurückzog. Der bebrillte Junge wusste, dass sie über das reden mussten, was heute und in Jers Vergangenheit geschehen war. Es war weniger Neugierde als echte Besorgnis. Wenn er nicht wusste, was seinen Freund so mit Furcht erfüllte, konnte er ihm auch nicht helfen.  
  
Jeremy schaute traurig aber auch ruhiger in die Flammen. Er wusste, was Harry von ihm erwartete, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er das konnte. Diese Erinnerung war zu beängstigend und zu schmerzhaft und außerdem fürchtete er sich davor, das seinem Freund zu erzählen. Was, wenn Harry ihn dann wegen seiner Schwäche verachtete? Jeremy wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, Verachtung in Harrys Augen zu sehen, wenn er ihn ansah - oder Mitleid. Lieber schwieg er. Es war sowieso sein Kampf.  
  
Doch Harry wollte Jer nicht mit Schweigen davon kommen lassen und da er merkte, dass der andere nicht von selbst beginnen würde, richtete er eine Frage an ihn:  
  
"Das war ein Zeichen von Damian, nicht wahr?" Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, doch Jeremys Reaktion war wie bei einem Schrei. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er blickte den jungen Mann mit der Narbe aus weit aufgerissenen Augen erschrocken und ängstlich an.  
  
"Woher....?" Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum, doch Harry verstand ihn. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf den Arm des Mannes neben sich und lächelte leicht und ein wenig gequält.  
  
"Weißt du, immer wenn ich intensiv an dich denke, scheint es, als würdest du mich hören und zu mir kommen. Oder manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich rufst und wenn ich dann zu dir komme, bist du nicht überrascht mich zu sehen..." Harry blickte Jer sanft in die dunklen Augen, in denen noch immer ein paar Tränen glitzerten.  
  
"So geht es mir auch. Wie eine Verbindung..." Jers Stimme war noch immer nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Harry glaubte auch wieder ein wenig mehr Wärme in ihr zu erkennen - nicht mehr nur Angst. Und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Jer ähnlich empfand wie er.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dich am Anfang Jerry nannte, und du mir sagtest, dass dein Bruder dich immer so nannte?", Jers Zusammenzucken war Antwort genug, "Heut in Wahrsagen hab ich plötzlich ein Flüstern gehört und da derjenige dich Jerry nannte, konnte es nur Damian sein. Und dann war da diese Bedrohung, die ich gespürt habe...ich denke, da ich wegen Wahrsagen so konzentriert war, war die Verbindung noch deutlicher als sonst - he, Wahrsagen war auch mal zu was gut!"  
  
Harrys versuchter Scherz lockte bei beiden nur ein müdes Grinsen hervor.  
  
"Na jedenfalls wusste ich, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und dass es mit deinem Bruder zu tun hat und da bin ich losgerannt und hab dich gefunden, weil ich irgendwie wusste, wo du warst. Und du warst so geschockt und verängstigt ... was hat der tote Vogel zu bedeuten, Jer? An was erinnert er dich?" Vorsichtig hatte Harry diese Fragen gestellt. Entweder würde Jer ihm jetzt antworten, oder er würde es nie erfahren. Der junge Mann wusste, dass er seinen Freund nicht zu einer Antwort zwingen konnte und wollte. Doch das Jer so lange schwieg, machte ihm ein wenig Hoffnung. Es war, als würde er den inneren Kampf des Mannes sehen.  
  
"Harry, ich...." mit verkrampften Händen saß Jer da und starrte in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Er wollte es ihm so gern erzählen, sich ihm anvertrauen und Trost suchen. Harry war der einzige, der ihn verstehen und ihm Mut machen konnte, aber .....  
  
"Harry, ich kann nicht.....ich würde ja ...aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Es ist einfach...es tut weh daran zu denken und das wusste Damian, als er mir dieses ... Zeichen schickte. Wie gern würde ich mit dir reden, vielleicht würdest du es verstehen, aber .... es tut mir leid .... es geht nicht...." Plötzlich legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter und als Jer unter unterdrückten Tränen aufblickte, sah er die Wärme in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen, welcher vor ihm hockte und ihn sanft anschaute.  
  
"Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst nicht reden, ok! Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen und warten, bis du mit mir redest. Aber versprich mir eins. Zweifle nie an mir. Es kommt mir vor, als wärst du ein Teil von mir, als würde ich dich so gut kennen, wie mich selbst. Ich werde dir immer helfen und dich immer unterstützen, egal was passiert und egal was vorher in deinem Leben war. Erzähl es mir irgendwann, wenn du denkst, dass du es kannst, ja?"  
  
Jeremy nickte erleichtert und doch traurig. Erleichtert, weil er es Harry nicht erzählen musste und sich damit in allen Einzelheiten daran erinnern musste und traurig, weil nun etwas zwischen ihnen stand, obwohl er die Möglichkeit hätte, es zu beseitigen - aber er hatte nicht den Mut dazu. Harry umarmte den jungen Mann auf dem Sessel sanft und setzte sich dann wieder. Er würde heute nicht mehr zum Unterricht gehen. Jer brauchte wenn schon nicht seine Hilfe, so doch seine Nähe. Er musste wissen, dass er nicht allein war und einen Freund hatte, der auch ohne Wissen zu ihm hielt.  
  
********  
  
Am späten Nachmittag kamen Ron und einige andere Gryffindors in den Raum und störten die Stille, die die beiden Männer bis dahin genossen hatten. Doch Jer hatte sich wieder einiger Maßen im Griff und da ihn niemand auf den Mittag ansprach - Ron hatte nichts über die Lichtung erzählt und die anderen wussten nur, dass Harry plötzlich von Wahrsagen weggerannt war und Jer im Wald gefunden hatte - konnte er auch einfach so in seinem Sessel sitzen bleiben und den anderen bei ihren Unterhaltungen zuhören. Jeremy wusste selbst, dass er noch nicht bereit war, in sein einsames Zimmer zurückzukehren, weil da die Erinnerungen zurück kommen würden. Deshalb blieb er, wo er war, auch als Harry ging.  
  
Dieser sagte Hermine, die er vor der dicken Dame traf, nur, dass er zu Dumbledore müsse und eilte dann davon. Er musste wenigstens einiges erklären, wenn er auch noch immer nicht wusste, was Jer so viel Angst machte.  
  
------------------------------ n bissl arg kurz, aber langsam komm ich auf die Spur des Fliehenden. *spurenles* 


	7. Gerüchte

So und das ist für heut das letzte Pitelchen!!! N bissl länger, aber dafür dauert die Fortsetzung auch länger, weil ich grad arbeiten geh und keine Zeit zum schreibseln hab. Gomen!!!! Ach und vergesst die Reviews nicht, ja??!! *froi*  
  
VII. Gerüchte  
  
Jeremy und Harry waren beide noch etwas bedrückt, als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, doch am Ende schafften es Ron und Hermine doch, ihre Freunde wieder etwas aufzuheitern. Beide wussten nicht so recht, was hier eigentlich los war, aber sie sagten sich, dass das wahrscheinlich auch die beiden Jungs nicht wussten. Jer leistete den drein noch ein wenig Gesellschaft und half Ron bei seinen Hausaufgaben - Hermine weigerte sich noch immer, Ron abschreiben zu lassen - und Harry brachte den jungen Mann dann noch in sein Zimmer.  
  
An der Tür verabschiedeten sie sich, wie schon so oft und Jer überraschte Harry mit einer warmen Umarmung. Dann schob er Harry etwas von sich und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
"Danke! Irgendwann revanchiere ich mich für dein Vertrauen, versprochen. Ich weiß nicht, warum du nicht in mich dringst, wie es jeder andere tun würde, aber ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Ich komm auf dein Angebot zurück und erzähl dir alles - irgendwann."  
  
Harry lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. "Das ist ein wirklich ernsthaftes Versprechen, denk dran. Du wirst das auch halten müssen, also kannst du dich nicht mehr rausreden." Dann umarmte er seinerseits Jer und blickte ihn an, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen. Doch er schien es sich anders zu überlegen, denn er wünschte Jer nur noch eine gute Nacht und ging dann zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Den Schatten, der sich davon schlich, bemerkte er nicht.  
  
******  
  
Als Harry in seinem Bett lag, überlegte er, warum es ihm so wichtig war, Jer zu verstehen und ihm zu helfen ... warum Jer ihm so wichtig war. Doch der junge Mann mit der Narbe auf der Stirn fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Er mochte Jer sehr und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr war, doch er wusste nicht was und ob es richtig war. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Jer und dem angenehmen Gefühl, ihn im Arm zu halten, bevor er ins Land der Träume driftete.  
  
Jer hatte keinen so guten Schlaf, das wusste Harry sofort, als er erwachte. Draußen war es noch dunkel und das Schloss lag still in der Nacht. Harry fand keinen Grund, warum er aufgewacht war, bis seine Gedanken zu Jer zurückkehrten. Plötzlich wusste er, was ihn aus seinen angenehmen Träumen gerissen hatte. Leise aber eilig setzte Harry sich auf und beugte sich unter sein Bett. Die Jahre hier auf der Magierschule hatten ihn gelehrt, dass er den magischen Umhang seines Vaters nicht weit wegräumen brauchte und so zog er ihn aus dem Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und warf ihn sich über. Harry wollte sich nicht von Mr. Filch oder seiner Katze Mrs. Norris erwischen lassen, schon gar nicht, wenn ihn nicht mehr als eine Ahnung auf den Gang trieb. Vorsichtig schlich sich Harry barfuss durch die Gänge und blieb lauschend vor Jers Zimmer auf den kalten Steinen stehen. Im Schloss regte sich noch nichts und auch aus dem Raum vor ihm drang kein Laut. Hatte er sich geirrt? Dann hörte er plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen und nun wusste er, dass er tatsächlich wieder Jers Gefühle über die seltsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte. Lautlos öffnete Harry die Tür und schlüpfte in das Zimmer.  
  
Sofort legte er den Mantel ab, um Jeremy mit seiner Unsichtbarkeit nicht zu erschrecken, doch die Vorsicht war unbegründet. Der schwarzhaarige war noch immer in seinen Alpträumen gefangen und warf sich wie damals im Krankentrakt unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, er war fast so blass wie die Laken und ab und zu stöhnte er leise und seine Lippen formten Worte, die nur als unverständliches Murmeln endeten. Mitleidig setzte Harry sich auf das Bett neben Jeremy und strich ihm mit der Rechten sanft über die kalte Stirn. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde Harry sagen, Jer hätte Fieber statt Alpträume. Der junge Mann konnte die Qual seines Freundes nicht mit ansehen, und da es heute keine Schlafmittel verhinderten, schüttelte er Jer vorsichtig aber entschlossen an der Schulter. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden, bis Jeremy mit einem erstickten Keuchen die Augen aufschlug und sich gehetzt im Zimmer nach einer Gefahr umblickte. Dann richteten sich seine Augen auf Harry und ein wenig Verwunderung machte sich in ihnen breit. Doch der 20- jährige fasste sich schnell wieder und lächelte Harry dankbar an, bevor er sich zurück in die nassen Kissen sinken ließ.  
  
"Ich dachte mir, du hättest vielleicht gern ein bisschen Gesellschaft." stellte der bebrillte Junge fest und machte sich daran, einen Stuhl heranzuziehen. Doch Jer hielt ihn am Arm fest. Dann bemerkte er, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun und schaute verlegen zu Boden, während sich seine Wangen leicht rot verfärbten. Trotzdem sagte er: "Du kannst auch ins Bett kommen."  
  
Harry war etwas verblüfft, lächelte dann aber leicht und kroch dankbar unter die warme Decke. Selbst mit Magie war das Schulgebäude im Winter und besonders in den Nächten recht kühl und er war auch noch über die kalten Steine der Gänge geschlichen. Also machten sie es sich in dem Bett so bequem wie möglich ohne sich zu nahe zu kommen, doch da die Liegestatt nur für eine Person gedacht war, gestaltete sich das Unterfangen etwas schwierig. Verlegen blickten sich die beiden an, doch dann legte Jer entschlossen seinen Arm um Harry und zog den anderen an sich. Auch der Besucher verlor langsam seine Scheu, zumal es sich einfach gut anfühlte so nah bei Jer zu liegen. So kuschelten sich die beiden enger zusammen und blieben dann still in der Wärme der Decke und des anderen liegen. Harry wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Jer nach den Träumen zu fragen. Er würde ihm genauso wenig antworten, wie am Abend zuvor. Also genoss er einfach nur den Geruch von Jers Haar und hörte dessen beruhigendem Herzschlag zu, während sie sich gegenseitig hielten und Geborgenheit schenkten. Nach der anfänglichen Verlegenheit über das was sie da taten, fühlte es sich nun für beide richtig und selbstverständlich an. Sie genossen einfach ihre Nähe und Jer vergaß allmählich auch seine beängstigenden Träume. Irgendwann übermannte der Schlaf die beiden Schweigenden und es war ein ruhiger Schlaf, der sie ohne Sorgen am nächsten Morgen wieder verließ.  
  
Jer spürte als erstes nachdem er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte das warme Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Zuerst war er verwirt, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Harry in der Nacht gekommen war und ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. Vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu wecken, hob er den Kopf und blickte an sich herunter. Der junge Mann mit der Narbe lag noch immer an ihn gekuschelt mit dem Kopf auf Jers Brust und mit einem Arm um die Taille des anderen geschlungen unter der warmen Decke. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt und absolut friedlich - wie ein Engel. Jeremy lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und genoss die Ruhe und Geborgenheit, die er empfand. Doch er wagte nicht, in sich hinein zu lauschen, weil er fürchtete, dort Dinge zu finden, die ihn an etwas erinnerten, an was er nicht erinnert werden wollte. Das hier hatte er schon einmal erlebt und weil er zu sehr auf seine Gefühle gehört hatte, war er so sehr verletzt worden. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Kraft hatte, es erneut zu versuchen und vielleicht erneut alles zu verlieren. Damian.... Entschlossen verdrängte er den Gedanken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. So leid es ihm tat, dessen friedlichen Schlummer zu stören, wusste Jer doch, dass es Zeit war, aufzustehen, wollten sie rechtzeitig zum zweiten Quidditch-Spiel der Saison kommen. Also strich er sanft über das schwarze Haar des jungen Mannes und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Harry erschrocken hochfuhr und ihn dann aus verschlafenen Augen anblinzelte.  
  
"Morgen Schlafmütze. Zeit zum Aufstehen." Noch immer sah sich Jer mit einem verwirrten Harry konfrontiert, bis dieser endgültig und mit einem Schlag wach wurde - und die Situation erkannte, in der sie beide steckten. Hochrot fuhr der Junge mit der Narbe zurück und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille.  
  
"Ich .... entschuldige, ich muss eingeschlafen sein...ich, das wollte ich nicht.", stammelte Harry verlegen und verließ eilig das Bett.  
  
Noch immer amüsiert schüttelte Jeremy den Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. "Das macht doch nichts. Aber ich denke, du solltest in den Turm zurück, bevor sich die anderen fragen können, wo du steckst."  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend, und wollte sich schon den Mantel für die Unsichtbarkeit überwerfen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Sollte wirklich schon jemand im Gryffindor-Turm wach sein, konnte er schlecht erklären, warum sich das Bild der dicken Dame ohne Grund öffnete. Lieber ging er offiziell und sichtbar durch die Gegend und erzählte, dass er frische Luft schnappen war. Bevor er ging, drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal zu dem im Bett sitzenden Jeremy um und fragte unsicher: "Hat...hat es dich gestört, dass ich da war?"  
  
Jer schüttelte halb belustigt, halb ernst den Kopf und meinte beruhigend: "Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ohne dich hätte ich wohl keine Ruhe gefunden."  
  
Zufrieden öffnete der bebrillte Mann die Tür und schlich leise, den Umhang in der Hand über die Gänge zum Turm. Wieder bemerkte er die Person nicht, die ihn - mehr durch Zufall - beobachtete, da er viel zu sehr auf die Geräusche aus dem Turm achtete. Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch niemand und so zog er sich eilig an und ging dann in den großen Saal um auf die anderen aus seiner Mannschaft zu warten. Das leise Bedauern, was er empfand, seit er Jeremy verlassen hatte, ignorierte Harry geflissentlich.  
  
*****  
  
Das Quidditch-Spiel war dieses Mal nicht so gut gelaufen, wie das erste im Herbst. Slytherin war ein starker Gegner gewesen und der Schnee und die Kälte hatten ihr übriges getan. Gryffindor hatte zwar gewonnen, weil Harry den Schnatz vor Malfoy erwischt hatte, doch Slytherin war zuvor so gut - oder so unfair - gewesen, dass Gryffindor letztendlich nur mit 50 Punkten mehr gewonnen hatte. Eine Stunde Zaubertränke bei einem schlecht gelaunten Snape und diese Punkte waren auch weg.  
  
Harry war vielleicht der einzige der Gryffindors der noch in halbwegs guter Stimmung war und das lag nicht an seinem Erfolg als Sucher, sondern an Jeremys Anwesenheit und seiner offensichtlich besseren Laune. Die gemeinsame Nacht hatte scheinbar ihnen beiden gut getan. Irgendwann gelang es ihm und Jer auch Ron und Hermine aus ihrer Trübsalstimmung zu reißen und die vier brachten einige der Gryffindors am Sonntag sogar zu einer Schneeballschlacht.  
  
Doch ab Montag hatte Harry weniger zu lachen. Die Schule war eigentlich ganz normal und Jer war wieder mit Hagrid unterwegs, doch aus irgendeinem Grund herrschte eine seltsame Atmosphäre in Hogwarts. Und Harry kannte sie zur Genüge. Wie die Schüler ihn anschauten und hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten oder ihm schweigend aus dem Weg gingen, das erinnerte ihn an sein zweites Jahr. Damals beschuldigte man Harry, der Erbe Voldemorts zu sein, da er Parselmund beherrschte und alle gingen ihm aus dem Weg, weil sie ihn für die Angriffe auf die Schüler verantwortlich machten. Ab Montag nach dem Spiel gegen Slytherin herrschte um den berühmten Jungen wieder exakt die gleiche Stimmung. Harry wusste nicht, ob Ron und Hermine es auch bemerkt hatten, aber er nahm sich vor, zum Mittagessen mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Er fragte sich, wessen er nun schon wieder beschuldigt wurde, dass ihn alle mieden. Und er fragte sich, wer dieses Gerücht nun wieder in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Vielleicht wussten seine beiden Freunde, die er am Vormittag wegen des verschiedenen Unterrichts nur selten gesehen hatte, mehr darüber. Doch Harry kam nicht dazu, Fragen zu stellen und sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Wissen erlangte er auf ganz anderem Weg und durch die Person, von der er es am wenigsten erwartete.  
  
"He, Potter! Suchst du deinen Geliebten?" Stille folgte auf Malfoys Ruf und die Schüler, die in ihrer Nähe auf dem Gang standen, hielten gespannt den Atem an und blickten zwischen dem Blonden und dem schwarzhaarigen hin und her. Harry spürte, wie sich Ron neben ihm anspannte, doch er drehte sich nicht um und lief einfach weiter, als hätte er es nicht gehört. Der junge Mann wusste noch nicht so recht, ob Draco wirklich das meinte, was er in den Satz hineininterpretierte, aber er wollte nur schnell weg und nicht herausfinden, welches Gerücht alle so feindselig hatte werden lassen.  
  
Ron folgte ihm verwirrt in Richtung großen Saal, wo sie sich mit Hermine treffen wollten. Warum ignorierte Harry den Slytherin einfach?  
  
Diesem gefiel das offenbar auch nicht, denn er rief den beiden Freunden laut hinterher: "Ich hab dich bei ihm gesehen, Potter! Hast dich heut früh aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen, nur im Schlafzeug. Und gestern Abend habt ihr euch umarmt. Denkst du, ich bin blind? Der große Harry Potter, der Gute, der nichts böses tut, liebt einen Kerl. Hat es Spaß gemacht mit ihm zu ...."  
  
Jetzt wurde es Ron zuviel und da Harry ja offensichtlich nichts gegen diesen Kerl unternahm, beschloss der rothaarige Junge, seinen Freund zu verteidigen. Also fuhr er herum und wollte Malfoy anfahren, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. Verneinend schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf und wandte sich mit einem letzten undefinierbaren Blick zu Draco wieder dem Saal zu.  
  
Malfoy schwieg jetzt zwar, doch Ron war sich der hämischen Blicke hinter sich bewusst und er sträubte sich in Harrys Griff, der seinen Arm hielt und ihn so vorwärts zwang.  
  
"Wieso lässt du ihm das durchgehen? Warum tust du nichts dagegen?" brauste er auf.  
  
Doch Harry blieb ruhig: "Lass ihn. Er will doch nur, dass wir uns aufregen..."  
  
"Ja und ich will auch, dass wir uns aufregen. Verdammt Harry, wenn Malfoy nicht mal ne kräftige Abreibung bekommt, denkt er noch, wir lassen uns das gefallen und er erzählt weiter solche Lügen."  
  
Ungerührt meinte der bebrillte Junge nur: "Beim nächsten Mal, OK?"  
  
Verblüfft ließ sich Ron ohne Gegenwehr weiterziehen. Das konnte sein Freund doch nicht ernst meinen. Der Slytherin hatte ihn gerade beschuldigt schwul zu sein und soweit Ron das an diesem Morgen gesehen hatte, glaubten ihm die anderen Schüler und begannen schon Harry zu meiden. Wenn sich sein berühmter Freund nicht wehrte, dachten die anderen doch, dass es stimmte. Wollte Harry das auf sich sitzen lassen? Was war eigentlich hier los? Klar verbrachten Jer und Harry auffallend viel Zeit miteinander und Ron und Hermine hatten sich gefreut, dass ihr bester Freund nun endlich jemanden hatte, damit er sich eben nicht mehr so überflüssig neben ihnen vorkam. Aber das war doch noch kein Grund, sich gegen so einen Vorwurf nicht zu wehren. Vor allem von Malfoy! Ron verstand seinen Freund nicht mehr.  
  
Harry war ebenso verblüfft, wie Ron, doch er zeigte es nicht. Jetzt wusste er, was sie ihm alle vorwarfen, doch er verstand sie nicht. Warum waren sie wegen diesem Gerücht plötzlich so abweisend? Der junge Mann mit der Narbe hielt sich nicht lange mit Essen auf und antwortete Ron und Hermine nur selten auf ihre Fragen, so sehr war er in Gedanken versunken. Er ließ seine Freunde im Saal zurück und beachtete die Blicke der anderen Hogwarts-Schüler nicht, als er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz machte. Wenn Ron und Hermine zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren, hatte er sich immer hier nach oben auf das Dach des Gryffindor-Turmes verzogen und er hatte auch Jer oft mit hier hinauf genommen. Von hier oben wurde man von keinem gesehen, konnte aber alles beobachten und hatte Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken.  
  
Er mochte Jer, kein Zweifel und ja, er hatte ihn umarmt und er hatte das Gefühl genossen. Konnte es das sein, was Draco andeutete, als er Jer seinen Geliebten nannte? Konnte es sein, dass der Slytherin recht hatte? Sie waren doch nur gute Freunde, oder? Andererseits war da diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die sie immer wissen ließ, wann der andere Hilfe brauchte oder in Gefahr war oder einfach nur an ihn dachte. War das zwischen normalen Freunden so? Oder war das ein Zeichen von starken Gefühlen? Liebe? Liebte er Jer? Verwirrt rutschte Harry an der kalten Mauer zu Boden, schlang die Arme um die Knie und ignorierte den Schnee. Stimmten die Gerüchte? Was sprach denn dagegen? Er hatte keine Freundin, verbrachte viel Zeit mit Jeremy und sah jeden Tag seine beiden anderen Freunde miteinander turteln. Sehnte er sich so sehr nach jemand anderem? Und die Wärme, die er in Jers Nähe empfand, war das Liebe?  
  
Wieviel hätte Harry jetzt darum gegeben, seine Mutter um Rat zu bitten. Wäre sie hier, hätte sie ihm sicher helfen können. Was, wenn es stimmte? Was, wenn er tatsächlich in Jer verliebt war, wenn er einen Jungen liebte? Wenn er an die Gefühle dachte, die er empfunden hatte, als er mit Jer ein Bett geteilt hatte, war er sich fast sicher, ihn zu lieben. Doch die Schüler, selbst Ron und Hermine schienen das nicht besonders richtig zu finden. Ron hatte nicht nur so empört reagiert, weil die Anschuldigung von Malfoy kam, sondern auch wegen der Behauptung selbst. Wenn er wirklich einen Jungen liebte, wie konnten ihn seine Freunde dann noch akzeptieren, wo sie so etwas doch offensichtlich nicht gut hießen.  
  
Die anderen Schüler waren ihm egal. Sie hatten ihn schon oft für etwas verurteilt, was er nicht getan hatte und noch öfter hatten sie ihm vergeben. Sie waren so wankelmütig wie ein Blatt im Wind. Was am günstigsten war, wurde ausgenutzt. Sollten sie von ihm doch denken, was sie wollten. Aber Ron und Hermine waren ihm nicht egal. Je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, das Dracos Behauptung stimmte. Ja, er liebte Jer. Deshalb hatte er ihm von Anfang an vertraut und deshalb genoss er seine Gegenwart so. Jer schien es ähnlich zu gehen, doch was war, wenn er Harrys Gefühle trotzdem nicht erwiderte? Oder Harry war einfach zu verwirrt und er irrte sich selbst im Bezug auf seine eigenen Gefühle.  
  
"Ach, verdammt....." Leise fluchend bettete der Junge den Kopf auf die Knie.  
  
Das brachte alles nichts. Da waren so viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Aber wollte er sein Selbstvertrauen zurückgewinnen, musste er Gewissheit haben. Entschlossen erhob sich der junge Mann und stieg die Treppe herab. Er wusste, was zu tun war.  
  
--------------------------- OK irgendwie schnulzig oder zu tiefgründig, je nachdem wie man das sieht.....aber irgendwie ist das die Angewohnheit dieser Geschichte Abgänge von der Bühne zu finden, die ich im ersten Moment nur mit Wow bezeichnen kann, bis mir bewusst wird, dass die Story schon wieder die falsche Tür genommen hat. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie schwer es ist, dann ständig Löcher in die Wand zu schlagen, um doch noch in den Raum zu kommen, in den ich anfangs mit der Story wollte. *seufz* Na ja, danke an alle, die noch nicht die Geduld verloren haben. 


	8. Gespräche

So mal zur Erinnerung wieder den Head!!!  
  
Titel: Bruderstreit  
  
Autor: heavenfly  
  
Email: heavenfly@uboot.com  
  
Rating: ??? Hmmmm PG 14 ???  
  
Disclaimer: Harry und alle anderen bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. R., aber Jeremy und Damian gehören nur mir!!! *sichvortstellwasallesmitihnentu*  
  
Warnung: Also erstmal ist das ne shounen-ai /Slash Story und zweitens nicht mit Harry und Draco (obwohl ich in letzter Zeit einige Storys gelesen hab, wo das richtig gut war - alle H/D Autoren dürfen sich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen *lol*) Wer mit m/m Beziehungen nich klarkommt, kann ja wieder gehen!  
  
Kommentar: Na ja, ist vielleicht manchmal bisschen schnulzig geworden - das müsst ihr entscheiden. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es wenigstens einigen gefällt. *sichweitermühegeb*  
  
Pairing: Harry x Jeremy  
  
Bruderstreit  
  
VIII. Gespräche  
  
Harry musste sich klar werden über seine eigenen und Jers Gefühle. Und wenn er wusste, ob er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den dunklen Augen liebte, oder nicht, musste er mit ihm reden. Und dann musste er auch mit Ron und Hermine reden. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, selbst um des Glückes Willen nicht.  
  
Doch diese Vorsätze zu treffen und durchzuführen waren zwei Paar Schuhe. Die ganze restliche Woche verbrachte Harry damit, sich in Gedanken Sätze und Fragen zurecht zu legen, um Ron und Hermine in ein Gespräch über diese Gerüchte zu verwickeln, ohne dass sie bemerkten, wie sehr ihn das Thema beschäftigte. Aber immer, wenn er mal mit seinen beiden Freunden allein war, brachte er diesbezüglich kein Wort heraus und sie redeten nur über alltägliches. Überhaupt verloren Malfoys Gerüchte an Bedeutung, da Harry und Jer auch nicht mehr zusammen waren als vorher, und jeder von ihrer Freundschaft wusste. Niemand erwischte die beiden knutschend in dunklen Ecken und so verloren viele bald das Interesse. So hörte Jer auch nicht viel davon, weil er ja auch hauptsächlich wieder mit Hagrid unterwegs war und Harry war ganz froh darüber. Erst musste er sich über seine Gefühle im klaren sein, bevor er Jer darauf ansprechen wollte. Und noch weniger wollte der Gryffindor von dem jungen Zauberer über seine Meinung zu den ganzen Vorgängen befragt werden, denn vielleicht hätte er dann lügen müssen und das wollte er nicht.  
  
Einen Nebeneffekt hatte Harrys ganze Grübelei allerdings. Der junge Mann war ziemlich abgelenkt und das viel seinen beiden besten Freunden natürlich auf. Ron und Hermine fragten sich, ob es etwas mit der angeblichen Beziehung zu Jeremy zu tun hatte, doch da ihr bebrillter Freund nie etwas sagte, wurden die beiden nicht schlauer. Sie wussten noch immer nicht, was da eigentlich in Harry vorging, dass er ständig so abwesend und in Gedanken versunken war. Aber wenigstens schien er in Jeremys Gegenwart ein wenig aufzutauen.  
  
Tatsächlich genoss Harry die gemeinsamen Stunden mit Jer sehr, auch wenn er darauf achtete, dass nichts mehr passierte, was die Gerüchte wieder schüren konnte. Meist verbrachten die beiden schwarzhaarigen ihre Zeit mit Ron und Hermine und so schöpfte niemand Verdacht. Doch Harry nutzte die Zeit, um Jer und auch sich selbst zu beobachten. Wenigstens eine der vielen Fragen konnte er nun beantworten. Ja, er war in Jer verliebt. Ganz eindeutig und ohne Zweifel. In der Nähe des Mannes spürte Harry immer diese Wärme in sich und er war für jede Berührung ihrer Hände dankbar. Lob von Jer über seine Flugkünste ließ ihn erröten, wie ein verliebtes Mädchen, welches von ihrem Schwarm beachtet wurde. Und genau so fühlte er sich dann auch. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Erkenntnis viel nützte. Er traute sich weder mit Jer noch mit den beiden Gryffindors über die Sache zu reden und fühlte sich immer unbehaglicher in ihrer Gegenwart, weil er fürchtete, dass sie ihm sein Geheimnis ansahen.  
  
Es war zum Verzweifeln. Und das schlimmste war, dass Jer sich offensichtlich Sorgen um ihn machte. Harry benahm sich in seiner Gegenwart so normal wie möglich - wenn man so etwas bei einem Verliebten überhaupt sagen konnte - doch natürlich ließ sich Jer nichts vormachen und sprach ihn immer wieder auf sein seltsames Verhalten an. Harry hasste es, den Jungen, den er liebte, anzulügen oder zumindest nur ausweichend zu antworten. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen.  
  
Harry hatte eine geschlagene Woche gebraucht um endlich genügend Mut zu finden, mit Ron und Hermine zu reden. Er wusste, dass er es nicht länger hinauszögern konnte und so beschloss er, es endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Er war immerhin derjenige, der am meisten unter der ganzen Situation litt. Also bat er Hermine und Ron Freitag Abend um eine Unterhaltung in der Bibliothek. Um diese Zeit machte noch niemand oder niemand mehr Hausaufgaben und der Ort war privater als der überfüllte Gemeinschaftsraum. Jer war noch mit Hagrid draußen zu einem letzten Rundgang, so dass ihm das Treffen, von dem er ausgeschlossen war, nicht auffiel und Harry kam gerade vom Quidditchtraining zurück und fühlte sich ausgeruhter und vor allem mutiger als je zuvor.  
  
"Du wolltest mit uns reden, Harry." Natürlich kam Hermine sofort zur Sache, sobald sich die drei in eine kleine Ecke an einen Tisch zurückgezogen hatten. Sie gönnte ihm wirklich keine Gnadenfrist.  
  
Harry hatte erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, bei seinen Freunden um den heißen Brei zu reden, vor allem nicht bei Hermine und so ging er einfach gerade auf das Ziel los. Wenn er einmal anfing würden sie sowieso merken, um was es ihm eigentlich ging - zumal er sich in den letzten Tagen auch nicht sonderlich unauffällig verhalten hatte. Also schloss er die Augen, zählte kurz bis drei, atmete tief durch und stürzte sich dann in das Unvermeidliche: "Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Gerüchte, die Malfoy verbreitet hat?"  
  
"Das du und Jer zusammen seid?", Rons Stimme verriet seine Gefühle nicht. Doch Harry kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass der Rothaarige ihm noch immer böse war, dass er ihn davon abgehalten hatte, dem blonden Slytherin seine Grenzen zu zeigen.  
  
Unbehaglich rutschte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Jetzt kam der schwerste Teil. "Ja, genau das. Ich ... Es ist zwar reichlich spät dafür, aber ... ich wollte wissen ... was haltet ihr davon?"  
  
Verblüfft sahen seine Freunde ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Na, wie ich es gesagt habe. Was haltet ihr davon, das ... na, was Malfoy eben gesagt hat?" langsam wurde Harry ungeduldig. Es war doch eine einfache Frage. Selbst wenn sie nicht wussten, worauf er hinaus wollte, könnten sie ihm doch wenigstens antworten, oder?  
  
"Was sollen wir schon davon halten, dass unser Erzfeind Lügen über dich verbreitet und ungestraft davon kommt." Ron war Harry offensichtlich noch immer böse wegen dieser Tatsache und schlug nun erneut in die Wunde.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, normalerweise hätte er sowas nicht sagen können, ohne dass er ne Abreibung bekommen hätte, aber ..." versuchte Harry einzulenken, doch der andere unterbrach ihn aufgebracht.  
  
"Normalerweise!! Harry, wir reden von einem Malfoy. Da gibt es kein Normalerweise. Egal, was er sagt, es ist gelogen und er verdient mindestens eine Tracht Prügel. Wie kannst du ihm nur ein einziges Mal einräumen, das er ungeschoren davon kommt." Jetzt redete sich Ron regelrecht in Rage.  
  
"Und was ist, wenn er Recht hat?" Diese Worte kamen leise, fast kleinlaut von Harry und er wagte es nicht, seinen Blick zu heben und den wütenden Ron oder - die auffallend stille - Hermine anzusehen.  
  
Auch Ron schieg jetzt verblüfft. Dann sammelte er sich wieder und fragte vorsichtig: "Womit hat er Recht?"  
  
Stellte sich Ron so dumm, oder wusste er es wirklich nicht. Harry blickte seinen Freund vorsichtig in die Augen und stotterte: "Na eben ... damit ... dass ich und ... ich meine ...."  
  
Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ratloser. Er wusste es wirklich nicht, denn so gut konnte er gar nicht schauspielen.  
  
Doch jetzt schaltete sich Hermine, die die ganze Zeit bisher geschwiegen und Harry aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, in das Gespräch: "Harry lass es, wir wissen es schon längst!"  
  
Der Kopf des Angesprochenen schoss hoch und er starrte das Mädchen aus großen grünen Augen halb verblüfft, halb ängstlich an. "Ihr wisst was?"  
  
Doch Ron war nicht weniger überrascht: "Wir wissen was?"  
  
Hermine war nun ihrerseits überrumpelt, denn damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Ron, du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich behaupten, dass du nichts gemerkt hast? Das war doch so offensichtlich, und spätestens seit Malfoys Gerüchten müsstest du es doch wissen."  
  
Stöhnend sank ihr Freund auf den Stuhl, von dem er zuvor aufgesprungen war und sah abwechselnd Hermine und den sich sehr unbehaglich fühlenden Harry an: "Könnte mir bitte mal einer erklären, was hier eigentlich vorgeht."  
  
Dabei sah er hilfesuchend zu seiner Freundin, doch die zeigte nur auf den schwarzen Gryffindor, der sich immer kleiner fühlte. "Das ist, glaub ich, Harrys Aufgabe."  
  
Von Ron nun erwartungsvoll angestarrt blieb dem anderen gar nichts anderes mehr übrig und so sammelte er allen Mut, den er noch finden konnte und begann, ohne den rothaarigen anzusehen: "Also es wird dir nicht gefallen, dass zu hören, aber ich hab dich am Montag aus gutem Grund zurückgehalten. Ich ... ich glaube.... nein ich weiß, dass Malfoy mit seiner Behauptung ... Recht hat."  
  
"Also ich versteh immer noch nichts, was ...?"  
  
"Herjeh, Ron. Harry ist in Jer verliebt!"  
  
Stille.  
  
Ron starrte Hermine verblüfft an und brachte kein Wort hervor, während Harry sich wünschte im Boden zu versinken und Hermine rot wurde, weil sie mit der ganzen Sache einfach so rausgeplatzt war.  
  
"Du meinst, Harry und Jer ... sind ein ... Paar?" Ron konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Da dachte er, Harry sei sein Freund und würde ihm alles erzählen und nun entdeckte er ganz unbekannte Seiten an ihm.  
  
"Na ja, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Fakt ist, dass Harry Jer liebt. Himmel, Ron, hast du das denn nicht bemerkt. Wie die zwei sich benehmen, wenn sie zusammen sind, und vor allem, wenn sie getrennt sind und sich Sorgen umeinander machen. Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock. Spätestens seit den Gerüchten hättest du es doch merken müssen." Hermine redete sich jetzt richtig in Rage und begann mit Ron zu streiten.  
  
Harry saß still daneben auf seinem Stuhl, knetete den Stoff seines Umhangs zwischen den Fingern und fragte sich, ob das wirklich so offensichtlich war. Scheinbar ja. sonst wäre es Malfoy nicht aufgefallen und sonst hätten die Gerüchte auch nicht so einen guten Nährboden gefunden. Blieb nur noch die Frage, ob Jer auch etwas gemerkt hatte? Irgendwann begann es Harry dann doch zu stören, dass sich seine beiden Freunde neben ihm stritten, als wäre er gar nicht da, obwohl er ja der Streitgrund war. Also versuchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch da nichts half, brüllte er einfach: "Ruhe!"  
  
Die beiden anderen blickten Harry irritiert an und fanden wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ron fasste sich als erster und wandte sich ruhig an den schwarzhaarigen: "Stimmt es, was Hermine sagt? Bist du in Jer verliebt?" Und als Harry nervös nickte, fragte er weiter: "Und warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt? Selbst Hermine gibt zu, nur geraten zu haben, wenn sie auch mehr bemerkt hat, als ich. Wieso lässt du zu, dass ich denke, dass du Angst vor Malfoy hast? Du hättest doch mit uns reden können."  
  
Betreten blickte der junge Mann mit der Narbe zu Boden und meinte dann leise: "Ich wollte ja mit euch reden, aber irgendwie war nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Ich hatte Angst, ihr würdet es nicht wollen, dass ich ... na ja ... das ich einen Jungen liebe. Dass wir dann nicht mehr befreundet sein können."  
  
"Was redest du da für einen Unsinn! Es stört uns doch nicht, wenn du Jer liebst. Oder Ron?" Es war nicht herauszuhören, ob Hermines Frage eine Bitte um Unterstützung oder ein Verbot des Widerspruches war.  
  
Doch Ron lächelte nur gequält: "Harry ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen muss, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, warum wir dich hassen sollten. Jeder sollte den lieben ... den er halt liebt." Man merkte dem Jungen an, dass er noch nicht sehr glücklich über die neuen Umstände war, aber er gab sich alle Mühe, es schnell zu akzeptieren.  
  
Auch Hermine wusste, dass sie alle Zeit brauchten, um das zu verkraften, weshalb sie sich wieder an Harry wandte: "Und liebt er dich wenigstens auch?" OK, kein sehr guter Themenwechsel, aber Hermine war halt neugierig und immerhin brachte sie Harry so aus seinen Grübelleien.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung." Seufzend zuckte der schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern und blickte die beiden Freunde traurig an. "Ich hab mich noch nicht getraut, ihn zu fragen. Ich wollte erst wissen, was ihr von der ganzen Sache haltet."  
  
"Also habt ihr noch nicht miteinander .... ?" Ron brachte es fertig, gleichzeitig erleichtert und peinlich berührt zu klingen, so dass Harry einfach lächeln musste.  
  
"Nein haben wir nicht."  
  
"Wie kommt Malfoy dann auf diese Geschichte." wollte Hermine praktisch wie immer wissen und Harry erzählte ihr von der Nacht, in der er und Jeremy zusammen im Bett gelegen hatten.  
  
"Es ist nichts passiert, und am morgen hat er mich auch nicht verabschiedet wie am Abend, aber da war, glaub ich, jemand im Gang. Freitag Abend und Samstag früh. Ich war zu aufgewühlt um ihn richtig zu registrieren, aber das war sicher Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich war er nur zufällig da, aber wenn Hermine Recht hat, und ich mich wirklich so aufällig benommen hab", dabei schauten sich alle drei betreten an, Harry wegen seines Benehmens, Hermine deshalb, weil sie es gesagt hatte und Ron, weil er es nicht bemerkt hatte, "dann fiel es Malfoy sicher leicht zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen."  
  
"Ja aber die Leute reden nicht mehr darüber und der Slytherin hat schon wieder die Lust verloren, so dass von dort keine Gefahr droht." Ron würde tatsächlich noch eine Weile brauchen, biss er Harrys Vorliebe akzeptierte, so wie er sie momentan noch verstecken wollte.  
  
Doch er hatte schon mehr Verständnis gezeigt, als Harry erwartet hatte und immerhin waren sie Freunde. Ron wäre nicht Ron, wenn er sich nicht damit abfinden würde, irgendwann.  
  
Jetzt galt es allerdings ein anderes Problem zu lösen und das sprach Hermine auch wiedermal sofort an - geradlinig wie sie war: "Harry du musst Jeremy nach seinen Gefühlen fragen. Es bringt dir nichts, wenn du ihn liebst, aber nicht weißt, was er für dich empfindet. Und ich ertrage es nicht länger, dich immer so nervös und gleichzeitig niedergeschlagen zu sehen, wenn du nachdenkst. Du brauchst Gewissheit, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er nur dein Freund ist und bleiben will."  
  
"Das sagst du so leicht!", traurig blickte der bebrillte Junge vor sich hin.  
  
"Hermine hat Recht, du musst wissen, woran du bist.", stimmte nun auch Ron überraschend zu. "Aber das muss nicht heute passieren. Schlafen wir erst mal ne Nacht drüber. Wir brauchen sicher alle Zeit zum Nachdenken."  
  
Erleichtert für den Aufschub nickte Harry und die drei erhoben sich und gingen langsam, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück. Jer war da gewesen und ließ ihnen ausrichten, dass er sich schon hingelegt hatte, da er morgen wieder früh mit Hagrid raus wollte um eine seltsame Spur im Wald zu verfolgen und die drei waren ganz froh über seine Abwesenheit. Das gab ihnen noch einige Zeit über die neue Situation nachzudenken. Nach einer Stunde verabschiedete sich Hermine bei den beiden Jungs und verschwand in ihrem Schlafraum und auch Harry und Ron stiegen die Stufen hinauf.  
  
Kurz bevor sie einschliefen meine Ron aber noch: "Harry, es war gut, dass du mit uns geredet hast. Jetzt können wir dir wenigstens helfen."  
  
Harry starrte durch das Fenster auf das schmale Stück Himmel, welches er sehen konnte und fühlte sich seit fünf Tagen endlich wieder etwas erleichtert. Es waren noch viele Fragen zu beantworten und die meisten davon von Jeremy, doch er wusste nun, dass er sich auf seine Freunde hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. Seit langem schlief Harry wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
  
  
  
*hehe* Bin ich nich fies! Euch einfach mit dem 8. Pitel hängen zu lassen! Aber ihr schreibt ja auch keine Reviews....da habt ihr auch eine müde Fly verdient, die nicht mehr posten will....(nur Yuki kriegt ne Ausnahme!!! *knuddel*) Also erst Reviewn und dann schön auf 9-11 warten. Oh und ich hab jetzt wieder Zeit zu Schreiben - die Uni hat jetzt das Arbeiten abgelöst! Also je mehr Reviews, desto motivierter bin ich! *bg*  
  
Nachti *gähn* 22.15 Uhr!!! Langsam gehör ich echt ins Bett, wer steht auch freiwillig 6 Uhr auf *kopfschüttel*  
  
CU Fly 


	9. Bedrohung

IX. Bedrohung  
  
Und Harry erwachte auch wesentlich fröhlicher als sonst, da er nun wenigstens eine Sorge weniger hatte. Es war Samstag und da er wieder zum Quidditch-Training musste, waren noch nicht viele wach, als er sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle begab.  
  
Fröhlich bog er um eine Ecke und blieb dann so abrupt stehen, als wäre er gegen einen Baum geprallt. Auf einer Treppe eine Etage höher standen Albus Dumbledore und Hagrid in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft, so dass sie Harry noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Doch der Inhalt der Unterhaltung ließ den jungen Mann vorsichtig in den Schatten der Mauer zurückweichen und lauschen.  
  
"...sage ihnen Professor, da ist irgendwas faul. Ich bin ganz froh, zeitiger und ohne den jungen Jeremy losgegangen zu sein. Dieser Vogel sah genauso aus, wie der, den wir vor einer Woche gefunden haben. Und da war ein Flüstern, was richtig unheimlich war. Ich weiß nich, was da geflüstert hat, aber eins sag ich Ihnen, das war nich nur der Wind. Irgendwer will uns Angst machen. Irgendwas treibt sich da im Wald rum. Das sagen auch die Zentauren und sogar die Einhörner sind ängstlich, und das will was heißen. Professor, was denken Sie, was da ist?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Hagrid, aber es ist besser, wenn Jeremy das Schulgelände nicht mehr verlässt. Er war vorhin im Saal und er wird sicher dann gleich zu dir kommen, wegen eurem Ausflug. Sag ihm nicht, was du gesehen hast. Nach seiner Reaktion letzte Woche zu schließen, weiß er mehr darüber, als er sagt. Sicher sind die Warnungen mehr an ihn als an uns gerichtet. Sag ihm, dass er nicht mehr vom Schulgelände darf, bevor er mit mir gesprochen hat. Ich bin in meinem Büro, falls er mit mir reden will." Dumbledore klang selbst aus dieser Entfernung besorgt. War die Gefahr so groß? War Damian schon so nah? Harry wusste, wer Jer ängstigen wollte und sicherlich wusste er schon, was da im Wald geschehen war. Aber würde er mit Dumbledore reden? Harry bezweifelte es, wenn er daran dachte, wie unruhig und unsicher der andere Junge letzte Woche nach dem Fund gewesen war. Sicher würde er sein Geheimnis auch jetzt hüten, auch wenn das nicht sonderlich klug war. Harry konnte ihm nur helfen, wenn er wusste, was da zwischen den beiden Brüdern vorging. Was verlieh Damian so große Macht über Jer? Was war in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert?  
  
Der Mann mit der Narbe bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich die beiden Sprecher verabschiedet hatten und Dumbledore nun direkt auf ihn zu kam. Ertappt eilte Harry den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, drehte sich dann um und tat so, als würde er gerade erst hier lang kommen. Als er dem Schulleiter begegnete ging seine Atmung nur noch ein wenig schneller - ob nun vom Rennen vorher oder von der Angst vor dem Ertappt werden, wusste er nicht.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry!", grüßte ihn der alte Mann freundlich und ohne Argwohn und der Gryffindor atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.  
  
"Guten Morgen Professor.", erwiderte er leicht lächelnd.  
  
Doch als Dumbledore fast an ihm vorbei war, meinte er, ohne Harry anzublicken: "Pass gut auf ihn auf."  
  
Der junge Mann hielt mitten im Schritt erschrocken inne und wagte nicht zu atmen. Er hat mich also doch bemerkt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Allerdings, was hatte er bei einem Albus Dumbledore auch erwartet. Doch die erwartete Moralpredigt für unerlaubtes Lauschen folgte nicht, im Gegenteil, der weißhaarige Mann ging ohne Zögern weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. Scheinbar verzieh er Harry wieder einmal, wie schon so oft. Er hatte ihn ja sogar ermutigt, weiter zu forschen, denn Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore mit ihn nur Jer meinen konnte und wenn er auf seinen Freund aufpassen wollte, musste er mehr wissen. Harry lächelte in sich hinein und ging weiter zur Halle. Manchmal, nein eigentlich immer, war der Schulleiter ihm ein Rätsel. Woher wusste er nur immer so viel? Der bebrillte Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde er wohl nie erfahren. Aber es war gut zu wissen, dass ihn der ältere für fähig genug hielt, Jer wenigstens ein bisschen zu beschützen.  
  
In der Halle traf der Gryffindor dann auch die anderen aus seiner Mannschaft, sowie die Mannschaft der Hufflepuffs, mit denen sie heute ein Trainigsspiel fliegen würden. Es stand ja nur noch das gegen Ravenclaw offen und so konnten sie mit den Hufflepuffs auch mal freundschaftlich zusammen spielen. Mit Slytherin wäre das unmöglich.  
  
Da noch niemand weiter wach war, saßen die Mitglieder der beiden Mannschaften einträchtig an einem Tisch und aßen ihr Frühstück. Auch Harry setzte sich dazu und er genoss die freundschaftlichen Neckereien zwischen den einzelnen Spielern. Kurz nach ihm kam auch Jer in den Saal, doch er sah wesentlich niedergeschlagener als sonst aus. Seamus sah das als erster und rief fröhlich: "He, Jeremy, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen. So miesepetrig an diesem herrlichen Tag!?"  
  
Alle mussten grinsen und selbst Jers Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf, als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Doch die anderen wollten es nun genau wissen und so fragte Dean: "Also, als du vorhin gegangen bist, warst du wesentlich fröhlicher. Was ist denn los?"  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm sich ein Brötchen und biss lustlos hinein. "Ach eigentlich nichts. Ich darf nur nicht mehr runter von Schulgelände. Hagrid sagt es sei ne Anordnung von Dumbledore. Er wollte mir nicht sagen warum, aber er hat sicher wieder was im Wald gefunden, was eine Gefahr für die Schüler und wohl auch mich sein könnte. Tja", wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern, "jetzt darf ich eben nicht mehr weg. War ja auch abzusehen."  
  
Harry merkte, während Jer erzählte, dass dieser sehr wohl wusste, was Hagrid da im Wald gefunden hatte und wahrscheinlich war sich Jer nur nicht sicher, ob es besser war, sich hier zu verstecken, oder mit Dumbledore zu reden und endlich mit Damian abzurechnen. Das wusste Harry allerdings auch nicht.  
  
Einer der Hufflepuffs scherzte: "Ja, war ja auch unfair, dich in den Wald zu lassen, und uns nicht. Ich wollte schon immer mal das Vergnügen haben, von einem Werwolf gefressen oder von einem wildgewordenen Monster angegriffen zu werden."  
  
Alles lachte, auch wenn der Witz eher dürftig war. Selbst Jer rang sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen durch. Harry hatte dann auch die Idee, wie er die Laune des deutschen Zauberers wieder ein wenig heben konnte: "He, was hälst du davon, jetzt beim Training zuzusehen. Das bringt dich sicher wieder auf andere Gedanken."  
  
Jer war erfreut und der Rest war einverstanden, so dass sie einige Zeit später alle zusammen auf den Platz gingen. Die beiden Mannschaften stiegen auf ihren Besen in die Lüfte und Jer suchte sich einen Sitzplatz am Rande des Spielfeldes.  
  
***********  
  
Sie spielten nun schon seit fast zwei Stunden und langsam begann es anstrengend zu werden. Harry hatte soeben erneut den goldenen Schnatz gefangen und die beiden Mannschaften trafen sich um zu besprechen, wie lange sie noch spielen wollten. Da die Slytherins erst am Nachmittag trainieren würden, hatten sie noch Zeit. Allerdings stellte sich die Frage, wer von den Huffelpuffs noch Lust hatte, da diese das Training nicht so dringend brauchten. Ihr nächstes Spiel war erst in zwei Monaten.  
  
Harry blickte aufmerksam in die Gesichter der anderen. Eine Runde würden sie sicher noch machen können. Der junge Gryffindor und Mannschaftskapitän wollte gerade erklären, dass sie noch weiter spielen würden, wenn alle einverstanden waren, als er mitten im Wort verstummte. Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, welches schon die ganze Spielzeit unterschwellig vorhanden war. Eine Bedrohung näherte sich. Irgendetwas kam. Aufmerksam sah sich der Sucher um und ignorierte die Rufe der anderen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Woher ....? Für die anderen sah es so aus, als würde Harry von seinem Besen aus einen unsichtbaren Feind beobachten und sehr viel anders war es auch nicht. Diese Gefahr, die da kam, war nicht sichtbar. Man konnte sie nur fühlen.  
  
"...arry, was ist denn los?" Die Fragen der anderen klangen jetzt eindeutig besorgt und Harry kehrte langsam in die Realität zurück. Unsicher schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendetwas ist da." Verwirrt blickte Harry sich erneut auf dem Spielfeld um, doch er sah nichts, bis auf....  
  
JERRY!  
  
"Jer!" flüsterte der grünäugige Junge besorgt und ohne auf die anderen zu achten, brauste er auf seinem Besen los. "Jer!" Noch einmal, diesmal brüllte er den Namen seines Freundes, der erstarrt neben den Sitzreihen stand, die Arme in einer abwehrenden Geste gegen einen imaginären Feind erhoben. Warum wehrte sich der Junge nicht?? Er war so mächtig, warum verteidigte er sich nicht gegen seinen Bruder? Was ängstigte ihn so vollkommen?  
  
Endlich kam Harry neben dem schwarzhaarigen Mann an, und sprang fast noch im Flug von seinem Nimbus. Dicht gefolgt von den anderen Spielern rannte er auf Jeremy zu, der noch immer wie erstarrt dastand, jetzt jedoch die Augen geschlossen und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Dann erreichte Harry seinen Freund, packte ihn an beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn unsanft, während er immer wieder Jers Namen rief. Plötzlich war die Bedrohung, die die ganze Zeit um sie her greifbar die Luft erfüllt hatte, verschwunden und das Leben kehrte in Jers dunkle Augen zurück. In ihnen stand so viel Entsetzen, Furcht und Wut, dass Harry den Blick abwandte. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie der junge Zauberer stöhnend in Seamus Armen zusammenbrach. Mit seiner Last stürzte der Gryffindor zu Boden und als er eine Hand hob, sahen sie alle das Blut, welches aus Jers Wunden stammte. "Was...?", nervös blickte Seamus auf den blassen Jungen auf sich, doch dieser starrte blicklos in den Himmel. Sicher wäre er in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn die Schmerzen nicht gewesen wären. Harry schickte einen Huffelpuff zu Madame Pomfrey und kniete sich dann neben Jeremy. Sanft fuhr er ihm über die schweißnasse Stirn und drückte dann Jers eiskalte Hand. Seine Augen suchten die Jers und sein Freund reagierte wirklich darauf und kämpfte sich aus der schmerzvollen Dunkelheit ans Licht der Wirklichkeit.  
  
"Damian, richtig?" Auch Harry hatte das geflüsterte Jerry gehört und die Frage war eigentlich nur aus Reflex. Jer nickte und Trauer und Leid kehrten in seinen Blick zurück. "Ist er jetzt weg? Was hat er dir getan?" besorgt redete der junge Mann mit der Narbe auf den Verletzten ein, damit dieser nicht das Bewusstsein verlor. Es kostete Jer viel Kraft, doch er fand seine Stimme und flüsterte erstickt: "Er ... er ist weg. Er wollte mich ... vorwarnen, dass .... dass er bald kommt. Ich ... muss gehen ... sonst bist du ... in Gefahr. Ich ..." Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte Jer dann aufmunternd an. "Hier passiert dir nichts. Er wird nicht an dich ran kommen." Dann wurde er von Madame Pomfrey und Professor Hooch beiseite geschoben, die sich besorgt über den blassen Jungen beugten.  
  
Als Jer auf einer Trage Richtung Krankentrakt gebracht wurde, wich Harry wieder einmal nicht von seiner Seite und das Quidditch-Training war für heute erledigt. Doch der Gryffindor fühlte sich nicht so sicher, wie er vor Jeremy vorgegeben hatte. Der Junge war hier in Hogwarts scheinbar nicht so sicher, wie Harry und sicher auch Dumbledore gedacht hatten. Wie sonst konnte Damian seinen Bruder am hellichten Tag so bedrohen. Wie mächtig war der Feind, dass er das schaffte, was Voldemort nicht gelang - seine Macht direkt auf dem Schulgelände wirken zu lassen. Er hatte Jer nicht nur gerufen, ihm Bilder gezeigt, die den Jungen offenbar sehr erschreckten und ihn schwer verwundet ohne Waffen zu benutzen, nein er hatte dies alles getan ohne körperlich anwesend zu sein und ohne, dass die Lehrer oder Dumbledore gewarnt waren. Wie mächtig war Damian? Harry begann langsam, Jers Furcht zu verstehen.  
  
---------------------------------- Ja ich weiß, ich lasse Jer ganz schön leiden, aber hey, is es nicht geil! *rotwerd* Und das Leid hat noch lange kein Ende!!! Yeah! Ok ich weiß, ich bin krank, aber lasst doch Klein-Fly auch mal ihren Spaß, ja?! *lol* 


	10. Überredungskünste

X. Überredungskünste  
  
Niedergeschlagen schloss Harry das Porträloch hinter sich wieder und ging langsam zu Ron und Hermine, die in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes saßen und ihn besorgt aber auch neugierig anblickten. Harry kam gerade aus Dumbledores Büro zurück, in das er sofort bestellt worden war, nachdem sie Jer zum Krankenflügel gebracht hatten.  
  
"Und? Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" platzte sein rothaariger Freund ungeduldig hervor.  
  
Harry blickte Ron müde an und setzte sich erstmal in einen der großen, bequemen Sessel.  
  
"Na was wohl? Er macht sich Sorgen, weil Jers Bruder ihn sogar auf dem Schulgelände angreifen konnte, was selbst Voldemort nicht geschafft hätte. Dumbledore wollte wissen, was Jer mir über Damian oder seine eigene Macht erzählt hat. Abgesehen davon, dass ich dem Schulleiter nicht viel über Jers Zauberkräfte und noch weniger über seinen Bruder erzählen konnte, mach ich mir jetzt noch viel mehr Sorgen als zuvor..."  
  
"Aber Harry, Albus Dumbledore wird uns doch beschützen, warum bereitest du dir unnötiges Kopfzerbrechen?" unterbrach Hermine ihren Freund, doch der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Das ist es ja gerade. In all den vergangenen Jahren, als Voldemort uns angriff, schien Dumbledore immer mehr zu wissen als wir, auch wenn er nie eingriff und uns das ganze überließ. Aber so ratlos wie vorhin hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Er wusste von dieser speziellen Zaubertechnik, wodurch Jer und Damian auch ohne Stab zaubern können, aber er meinte, dass das noch lange nicht mächtig genug ist, um jemanden auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände anzugreifen. Eigentlich ist es hier unmöglich nur durch Zauber jemanden zu verletzen. Dumbledore weiß genauso wenig wie wir, wie Damian die Schutzbarrieren um das Gebäude umgehen konnte. Und er macht sich nun berechtigte Sorgen, dass Damian auch die anderen Schüler angreift, nicht nur Jer." Harry stockte kurz und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen angesichts dieser bedrohlichen Lage.  
  
"Da ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, hat Dumbledore versucht Jer zu fragen, doch der ist immer noch wie in Trance und reagiert nicht. So verängstigt hab ich ihn nicht mal im Wald erlebt. Ich mach mir große Sorgen um Jer. Wieso hat Damian so große Macht über ihn, dass er sich nicht mal ein winziges bisschen verteidigen kann. Ich weiß dass er stark genug dafür ist, aber irgendwas ist da, was ich nicht verstehe...und ich kann ihm nicht helfen...." Harrys Stimme war immer leiser geworden und letztlich hatte er nur noch zu sich selbst gesprochen. Ron und Hermine sahen sich betreten an, denn sie wussten beide nicht, wie sie ihren berühmten Freund trösten sollten...alles hing an Jeremy.  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen für Harry viel langsamer als sonst. Überall im Schloss herrschte eine bedrückte Atmosphäre und selbst Malfoy hatte seine ständigen Streitereien eingestellt. Natürlich hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Jeremy auf dem Schulgelände angegriffen worden war und alle fürchteten sich vor so einem mächtigen Feind, obwohl keiner so genau wusste, wer sie da überhaupt bedrohte. Harry war den ganzen Sonntag bei Jer geblieben und hoffte auf ein Zeichen der Besserung, doch der junge Mann lag einfach nur in seinem Bett, nicht viel dunkler als die Lacken und schlief oder starrte beinah apathisch an die Decke. Kein Versuch Harrys, den Patienten zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bewegen, gelang und irgendwann saß Harry einfach nur noch da und hielt die Hand seines Freundes. Der Montag brachte wenigstens etwas Abwechslung in Form von Unterricht, doch am Nachmittag saß Harry wieder niedergeschlagen vor dem reglosen Jeremy. Es war nun nicht mehr die Sorge um den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, sondern auch die Reue, dass Harry Jer nicht eher nach seinen Gefühlen gefragt hatte. Was, wenn der Angriff Damians weit tiefer ging, als sie alle ahnten? Was, wenn Jer nie wieder aufwachte, weil er nicht wollte, oder konnte? Jer würde Harry nie auf seine Frage antworten können..... Harry bemerkte die einzelne Träne erst, als sie auf seine Hand tropfte, mit der er Jers Rechte hielt. Verstohlen wischte er sich über die Augen und blickte den blassen Jungen dann intensiv an, so als könne er ihn nur mit bloßer Willensanstrengung zurück holen.  
  
"Komm zurück. Bitte. Ich brauch dich." Harrys Stimme war nicht einmal ein Flüstern. Er fuhr dem anderen zärtlich durch das kurze Haar und ließ seine Hand dann auf dessen Wange liegen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Erst als er die Worte unwiderruflich ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm deren Bedeutung bewusst und Harry blickte sich erschrocken um. Doch er war allein und die Tatsache, dass er es gesagt hatte, nahm den Worten nichts von seiner Wahrheit.  
  
Ja er liebte Jer. Eindeutig und Uneingeschränkt. Der andere musste aufwachen und ihm sagen, ob er das Gleiche empfand. Ohne darüber nachzudenken beugte sich der junge Gryffindor vor, berührte sanft die weichen Lippen Jeremys und genoss diesen ersten und vielleicht einzigen Kuss zwischen ihnen.  
  
Erneut rollte eine winzige Träne über Harrys Wange und tropfte auf Jers Gesicht, als sich der bebrillte Junge wieder zurücklehnte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Jer eine leisen Seufzer ausstieß und unvermittelt die Augen öffnete.  
  
Erschrocken prallte Harry zurück und starte den jungen Mann vor sich entgeistert an. Hatte er den Kuss bemerkt? Doch als Jer sanft und müde lächelte, entspannte sich der Junge mit der Narbe wieder und Jers leise Worte gaben ihm wieder genug Sicherheit, dass sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte und er sich wieder neben das Bett setzte.  
  
"Hast du mich gerufen?"  
  
Beruhigend strich Harry eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht und blickte dann beinahe verträumt in die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers. "Scheinbar funktioniert unser privates Telefon immer noch." Diese Umschreibung ihrer Verbindung brachte beide zum Schmunzeln und ließ sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlen. (Hey, Harry und Jer wissen was ein Telefon ist, die haben immerhin lange genug in der Muggelwelt gelebt!!! Muhahaha, hattet wohl geglaubt ihr könnt mir nen Fehler unterjubeln?? Falsch gedacht, ich bin PERFEKT!!!!!*rumstolzier*)  
  
Harry war einfach viel zu froh, um jetzt irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen und Jer war noch viel zu erschöpft zum Reden. Der Verletzte war nicht wegen des Kusses aufgewacht, sondern, weil Harry so intensiv an ihn gedacht hatte, das wusste der Gryffindor. Also konnte er beruhigt einfach hier sitzenbleiben und ihre gemeinsame Zeit genießen.  
  
*****  
  
Als es Zeit zum Essen war und Ron und Hermine ihren Freund abholten, hatten die beiden jungen Männer noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, doch keiner von beiden bereute es.  
  
Harry war wesentlich aufgeweckter als sonst, und neckte Ron am Tisch sogar, als er wiedermal wahllos alles in sich hinein stopfte, was ihm unter die Finger kam. Hermine und ihr Freund bemerkten durchaus die Veränderung, die mit ihrem besten Freund vorgegangen war, seit Jeremy wieder erwacht war. Und sie wussten, dass sie mit diesem reden mussten. Sie konnten nicht mit ansehen, wie Harry litt, wenn Jer etwas geschah und der Gryffindor dem jungen Mann nicht helfen konnte. Sie befürchteten, dass Jeremy nichts von Harrys Gefühlen ihm gegenüber wusste und wollten verhindern, dass er ihren Freund mit weiterem Schweigen erneut verletzte. Sie mussten Jeremy dazu bringen, wenigstens Harry alles zu erzählen, denn freiwillig würde er es sicher nie tun.  
  
Also gingen die beiden am nächsten Tag nach der Schule in den Krankenflügel, denn Harry hatte heute wieder Quidditch-Trainig und würde ihren Plan so wenigstens nicht bemerken. Hermine klopfte vorsichtig an und Madame Pomfrey ließ sie herein. Jeremy war momentan der einzige Patient und die Ärztin verzog sich wieder in ihr kleines Zimmer nebenan, so dass die drei jungen Leute allein waren. Jeremy sah schon etwas besser aus. Er saß im Bett, hatte eins von Harrys Büchern aus der Muggelwelt im Schoß liegen und blickte die beiden erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl bei der Sache, denn sie kannte Ron und wusste, dass sie das Reden übernehmen musste. Ron würde sich entweder unnötig aufregen oder rumstammeln und sie konnten beides nicht gebrauchen. Das Mädchen gewann noch ein paar wertvolle Sekunden, indem es sich einen Stuhl organisierte, doch dann verhinderte nichts mehr ihr Gespräch.  
  
Jeremy schien ebenfalls zu spüren, dass Hermine und Ron nicht einfach nur so gekommen waren, denn er fragte freundlich: "Und was habt ihr auf dem Herzen?"  
  
Seufzend fuhr sich Hermine durchs Haar und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Das war gar nicht so leicht, wie sie gedacht hatte. "Also", begann sie stockend und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu Ron, der auffallend still dabei saß. "Wir wollten mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig, dass du genau zu hörst und ehrlich antwortest." OK, vielleicht ein bisschen dick aufgetragen, aber das war nicht mehr zu ändern.  
  
"Es geht um Harry!" half Ron aus, als seine Freundin nicht weitersprach.  
  
"Genau! Es geht um Harry. Vielleicht ist es dir schon aufgefallen, aber du bedeutest Harry sehr viel. Vielleicht mehr, als du denkst....du ... er leidet mit dir, wenn du verletzt wirst und er dir nicht helfen kann. Wir ... es gefällt uns nicht, dass er immer so deprimiert ist, wenn du wieder Geheimnisse vor ihm hast. Er hat dir oft genug geholfen - soweit es ihm möglich war - und ihr kennt euch nun lange genug um einander zu vertrauen..... Was ich sagen will, ist, .... jeder hat Geheimnisse, dass ist klar, und deine sind sicher dunkel und du glaubst, es ginge keinen was an....aber Harry macht sich ehrlich Sorgen um dich. Deine Vergangenheit bedroht nicht nur dich sondern alle hier. Deshalb solltest du mit irgend jemandem darüber reden. Und selbst wenn dieser Angreifer nur dich im Visier hat, ist da immer noch Harry, der versucht, dich zu beschützen. Auch wenn du glaubst, du würdest allein mit der Situation fertig - woran ich ehrlich zweifle - musst du trotzdem mit Harry reden. Wenn schon nicht, um seine Hilfe zu erbitten, so doch wenigstens, um ihn zu beruhigen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Egal wie es ist, wir bitten dich ... nein wir verlangen, dass du mit Harry redest, wenn du es schon niemand anderem erzählen willst." So! Jetzt war es raus. Alles! Soviel und so direkt hatte Hermine es eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, doch vielleicht war es so sogar ganz gut! Jetzt konnte sich Jeremy nur noch weigern aber Ausflüchte waren nicht mehr möglich.  
  
"Ihr verlangt....?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann flüsterte nur und sah die beiden anderen nicht an, als er wie schutzsuchend die Arme um sich legte. "Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was ihr da von mir verlangt." Als er Hermine anblickte lag in seinen dunklen Augen unendlich viel Trauer und leid und beinahe bereute sie ihre Worte. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an Harry, der deprimiert im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte, als Jeremy sich geweigert hatte, mit ihm offen zu reden und sie wusste, dass sie das richtige tat. Aber sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter in Jeremy zu dringen. Sie hatten alles gesagt, was nötig war, jetzt musste der junge Mann die richtige Entscheidung fällen. Wenn er es noch nicht gewusst hatte, so war ihm jetzt klar, dass er Harry mit seinem Schweigen nur verletzte, aber nicht schützte. Und wenn er sich trotz dieses Wissens dagegen entschied, mit Harry zu reden, konnten sie es auch nicht mehr ändern. Harrys einzige Chance war nun, dass er Jeremy genug bedeutete, um sein Vertrauen zu verdienen. Jetzt konnten Hermine und Ron nur noch hoffen.  
  
*****  
  
Harry hatte das Quidditch-Training gut getan. Er war froh, dass Dumbledore ihnen nicht verboten hatte zu Spielen, angesichts der Gefahr durch Jeremys Feind. So konnte er sich mal richtig austoben und alle Sorgen vergessen, während er mit seinem Besen über den Platz fegte. Beim Abendessen hatte er Hermine und Ron in einer eigenartigen Stimmung gefunden, die auch nicht besser geworden war, als er ihnen sagte, dass er noch Jer besuchen würde. Harry hatte geglaubt, sie wollten nur allein sein, doch seine beiden Freunde machten weder den Eindruck eines verliebten Pärchens, noch eines streitenden Ehepaares, welches Zeit zur Versöhnung brauchte. Sie waren vielmehr in einer Stimmung gespannter Erwartung, so als würde jeder ihrer nächsten Schritte über das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden. Und sie schienen einerseits froh und andererseits ängstlich darüber, dass Harry Jer besuchen wollte. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Aber Harry freute sich viel zu sehr auf den Besuch bei seinem verletzten Freund, um sich irritieren zu lassen.  
  
Doch nicht Madame Pomfrey, sondern Albus Dumbledore öffnete ihm die Tür und so wie der Schulleiter aussah, schien Jer noch immer nicht geredet zu haben. Das sorgenvolle Gesicht des weißhaarigen Mannes verfolgte Harry bis zu Jers Bett und seine Laune begann schon wieder zu sinken. Beinah hatte Harry vergessen, dass er Jer nicht nur aus lauter Freundschaft besuchen wollte, sondern auch, weil er endlich mit ihm reden musste. Sie hatten gestern, als der Verletzte aufgewacht war, nicht über Damian gesprochen, weil sie beide zu erleichtert waren um sich so schnell schon wieder ihrer Sorgen bewusst zu werden. Doch heute stand dem ganzen nur noch Jer entgegen. Was, wenn er noch immer - auch nach dem was geschehen war - nicht mit Harry über seinen Bruder reden wollte?  
  
Der junge Gryffindor suchte sich still einen Stuhl und blickte Jer erst an, als er sich gesetzt hatte. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes zeigte, dass er sich bewusst war, weshalb Harry unter anderem gekommen war. Immerhin hatte er auch schon mit Albus Dumbledore gesprochen - oder, nach dem Gesicht des Alten zu schließen, eher nicht.  
  
"Wie geht's dir heute?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und auch wirklich interessiert. Dass seine eigentliche Frage anders hatte lauten sollen, konnte er jedoch nicht verstecken. Und auch Jer war sich dessen bewusst.  
  
"Mir geht es wieder einigermaßen. Ich ... weshalb du hier bist ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann....", nervös knetete Jer mit seinen Händen die Bettdecke in seinem Schoß und sah Harry nicht an.  
  
Dieser legte beruhigend seine Rechte auf die kalten Hände des anderen und meinte: "Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber es ist wichtig, dass wir dir helfen können. Du kannst das nicht allein durchstehen. Aber wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn wir nicht wissen, um was es hier eigentlich geht. Ich ... wenn du nicht mit mir reden kannst, dann vielleicht mit Dumbledore oder Hagrid. Der Schulleiter weiß mehr über das Leben und über Gut und Schlecht, als es dir und mir möglich ist zu verstehen. Und Hagrid ist eine treue Seele. Er kann dich gut leiden und er ist ein guter Zuhörer. Auch er kennt sich mit feindlichen und mächtigen Kräften aus. Versuche wenigstens einem zu vertrauen, damit wir dir helfen können...." ...damit ich dir helfen kann. Doch das dachte Harry nicht laut. Natürlich wollte er derjenige sein, dem Jer vertraute, doch wenn er sich bei ihm nicht sicher genug fühlte....Irgend jemand musste es erfahren!  
  
Jeremy hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und still gelauscht. Auf die Stimme seines Freundes und seines Herzens. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, aber er musste es tun....er hatte gar keine andere Wahl, wollte er nicht alle in Gefahr bringen. "Dumbledore war eben hier und hat mir etwas ähnliches angeboten, und auch Hagrid meinte, ich könne jederzeit mit ihm reden, aber das ... das geht nicht. Ich kann es nicht."  
  
'Das war's! Er hat sich entschieden. Er wird es nicht erzählen.' Harry spürte, wie seine Zuversicht, die er sich kurz zuvor selbst eingeredet hatte, immer mehr sank und wie ihn Trauer übermannte.  
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht mit ihnen reden. Aber ich weiß, dass du Recht hast. ... Ich..." Jer stockte und er blickte hilflos auf Harry, welcher ihn teils hoffnungsvoll, teils ratlos anblickte. Würde Jer doch ... ?  
  
"Allein komme ich gegen ... Damian nicht an. Er hat Macht über mich, die ... Ich brauche Hilfe um ihn zu besiegen und ich muss mit jemandem reden, aber der einzige mit dem ich reden kann, bist du."  
  
Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte der Gryffindor vor Freude einen Luftsprung gemacht, so beschränkte er sich auf ein aufmunterndes Drücken von Jers noch immer kalten Händen.  
  
"Du bist der einzige, dem ich das erzählen kann, weil du enger mit mir verbunden bist, als alle anderen. Aber gleichzeitig bist du mit mir ähnlich verbunden, wie ... wie Damian und deshalb zögere ich immer so. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch mal durchstehe ... ob ich dir dieses Wissen überhaupt antun kann... Du bedeutest mir so viel, dass ich nicht weiß, ob es besser ist, es nicht ...."  
  
Harry unterbrach Jer, indem er ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und leise sagte: "Lass mich entscheiden, OK? Erzähl es einfach."  
  
In diesem Moment spürten beide, dass sie perfekt harmonierten, so als würden sie sich ohne Worte verständigen und mehr als das Gespräch zuvor, überzeugte dieses Gefühl des Einklangs und des gegenseitigen Vertrauens Jer, Harry nun wirklich und endgültig alles anzuvertrauen.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht erzählen, aber ... ich kann es dir zeigen." Mit diesen Worten formte der Deutsche mit seinen Gedanken eine Energiekugel, die begann in ihren ineinander verschlungenen Händen aufzuglühen und zu wachsen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wuchs das Licht zu einem kleinen Ball, der ihre Hände verschluckte und immer größer wurde. Es hatte keine bestimmte Farbe, aber es war hell, unglaublich hell und strahlend. Die beiden jungen Männer mussten die Augen schließen, damit sie nicht geblendet wurden, während das Licht immer weiter wuchs. Als es ihre beiden Körper ganz eingeschlossen hatte, verhielt es kurz in dieser Größe und explodierte dann lautlos wie ein kleiner Stern im All. Zurück blieben zwei liegende Männer, die sich in Jers Erinnerungen befanden. ---------------------- Muhahaha!!!! Ein Cliffhänger!!! ich habs echt geschafft mal nen richtigen echten Cliff zu fabrizieren!!! *hopsrum* Hach, bin ich nicht toll!!!??? *horch* Wer hat hier jetzt was gesagt???? *keinenwiderspruchzulass* 


	11. Vergangenheit

So HI da bin ich wieder, nach zugegeben langer Verzögerung...deshalb will ich euch auch nich lange nerven....  
  
Ach und das mit den Reviews brauch ich ja nicht zu erwähnen, oder? *lol*  
  
XI. Vergangenheit  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge fand sich auf einer sommerlichen Lichtung am Rande eines Waldes wieder. Die Sonne schien warm und freundlich zur Erde und Harry musste einige Male blinzeln, biss er richtig sehen und sich aufsetzen konnte.  
  
"Wo....?"  
  
"Das sind meine Erinnerungen. Hier habe ich gelebt." Erst jetzt wurde sich der bebrillte Junge der sanften Hand bewusst, die seine eigene Rechte hielt.  
  
"Jer..."  
  
Der andere stand neben ihm und blickte verträumt, fast sehnsüchtig auf das Haus, welches weiter den Hügel hinab inmitten von bewachsenen Feldern stand.  
  
"Wie...?" machte Harry, doch Jer hatte es sich scheinbar zur Gewohnheit gemacht, ihn nicht ausreden zu lassen.  
  
"Durch unsere Verbindung konnte ich den Traumreisezauber etwas umgeändert anwenden. Was du hier siehst, ist dass, was ich die ganze Zeit vor dir verstecken wollte und eigentlich auch noch will ... aber dafür ist es zu spät." Wehmut und Trauer mischte sich in die Stimme des jungen Mannes, während er seinen Freund mit der Narbe nach unten zum Haus zog.  
  
"Das hier ist wunderschön!" entfuhr es Harry, als sie dem Haus immer näher kamen. Oh ja, das Haus hatte eine idyllische Lage, war umgeben von blühenden Obstbäumen und hohen Maispflanzen und das nächste Dorf war ganz am anderen Ende des Tales nur zu erahnen. Ein Paradis....  
  
"Ja, so war es früher..." Jer klang so unendlich traurig, dass Harry stehenblieb und sanft die Wange des anderen berührte. Dieser lächelte gequält, schien sich dann aber selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen, denn er ging erneut los und betrat dann das Haus, ohne Harry loszulassen.  
  
"Wir sind hier nur als Beobachter. Wir können alles sehen, werden selbst aber nicht wahrgenommen und können auch nicht eingreifen, weil das nur Erinnerungen sind." warnte Jer den Gryffindor.  
  
Plötzlich, kurz bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, deren Klinke er gerade berührt hatte, hielt Jer an. Alles verschwamm um sie her, und die beiden fanden sich in einem grauen Nichts wieder.  
  
"Was ist jetzt?" fragte Harry verblüfft und irritiert. Gerade hatte Jer ihm doch noch alles zeigen wollen. Hatte er es sich anders überlegt?  
  
"Harry, was empfindest du für mich?" Jers Stimme klang irgendwie unwirklich und von weit her, obwohl er noch immer seine Hand hielt.  
  
"Was...?" stammelte Harry perplex. Jer wollte doch nicht etwa...?  
  
"Was fühlst du für mich?" Eine klare Frage, die keine Ausflüchte zuließ. Harry hatte sich eigentlich gewünscht, es Jer anders sagen zu können und vor allem erst, wenn er dessen Gefühle ebenfalls kannte. Doch ihre Situation ließ nichts anderes zu.  
  
"Ich ... du bedeutest mir sehr viel." Und als Jer immer weiter weg zu driften schien: "Ich liebe dich." Er hatte es fast geschrien und die Worte hallten endlos lange in dem grauen Nichts, welches sie umgab, nach. Unsicher und erschrocken blickte Harry zu seinem Freund, welcher nun wieder unmittelbar neben ihm stand ohne entfernt zu wirken. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war allerdings nicht zu definieren.  
  
'Oh nein, er freut sich nicht über die Antwort. Das bedeutet, dass er nicht das selbe empfindet und jetzt wo ich es ihm gesagt habe, da ...'  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch." unterbrach Jer Harrys Verzweiflung.  
  
"Aber ...aber du freust dich nicht darüber, wo du doch das gleiche empfindest?" Langsam verstand der junge Gryffindor gar nichts mehr. Diese ganze Situation war so unwirklich und er verstand immer weniger, was das alles mit Jers Vergangenheit zu tun haben sollte.  
  
"Doch ... ich habe es die ganze Zeit irgendwie gespürt, deshalb ist unsere Verbindung auch so stark und ich hatte gehofft, dass ich mich nicht irre und du so empfindest, wie ich. Aber andererseits hatte ich es auch befürchtet. Weil ich glaubte, dass du mich lieben könntest, wollte ich dir das hier nicht zeigen, weil ich befürchte, dass es alles zerstören könnte...." Jer sah Harry nicht an und plötzlich befanden sich die beiden wieder in dem Haus und Jer stieß mit einem entschlossenen und verzweifelten Ruck die Tür auf.  
  
Das Zimmer dahinter war klein und gemütlich eingerichtet. Das Mobilar bestand aus zwei Betten, einem großen Schrank und einem Schreibtisch, den sich die Bewohner offensichtlich teilten. Auf den ersten Blick schien der Raum perfekt in diese Idylle zu passen, und Harrys Verwirrung wuchs weiter. Doch als die beiden einen Schritt weiter in das Zimmer getreten waren, sah es der Sucher.  
  
Es war hellichter Tag und trotzdem waren die beiden Bewohner im Bett, und zwar gemeinsam in einem. Es waren zwei Jungs, der eine beugte sich über den anderen, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte und leise aber verzückt stöhnte. Nur eine Decke bedeckte sie beide, während sie sich liebten und es offensichtlich beide genossen. Harry blickte wie gebannt zu dem Paar, und wusste nicht, was er empfand. Trauer, Wut, Hass, Verzweiflung oder Glück angesichts dieser perfekten Harmonie? Die Jungen waren nicht älter als 16 und ähnelten sich wie ein Ei dem anderen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste der Junge mit der Narbe, dass Jer unten war und der andere folglich Damian sein musste.  
  
Diese perfekte Harmonie, die die beiden Zwillinge in ihrem Liebesspiel vereinte, ließ Harry an Jers und seine Verbindug denken. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte geglaubt fast eins mit dem zu sein, den er liebte, doch dass hier ging noch viel weiter. Die beiden waren wie eine Person.  
  
"Deshalb habe ich dich gefragt. Verstehst du jetzt? Damian und ich,.... wir haben uns geliebt. Auch wenn wir Brüder waren, haben wir uns geliebt - vielleicht gerade weil wir Brüder und sogar Zwillinge waren. Ich wusste nicht wie weit deine Liebe zu mir geht - ich weiß es noch immer nicht - aber ich befürchtete, dass sie nicht reichen würde, wenn du das hier erfährst. Aber du musstest es erfahren, weil damit alles angefangen hat. Deshalb habe ich so lange gezögert, weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte.... Ich ... Deshalb konnte ich es auch nur dir zeigen und deshab wollte ich, dass du vorher weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Harry ..." Jers Stimme schien die Traurigkeit nicht mehr verlieren zu wollen, doch der junge Mann an seiner Seite hatte nicht die Kraft ihn zu trösten. Das alles war so viel ... so unerwartet.  
  
"Gib mir Zeit, bitte." Mehr als ein Flüstern brachte Harry nicht zu stande, und er konnte Jer auch nicht ansehen. Er konnte nur ganz fest dessen Hand drücken und versuchen, all das zu verstehen.  
  
"OK. Das ist mehr, als ich erwarten kann." Wieder diese Trauer, doch wenigstens entzog Jer endlich das liebende Paar ihren Blicken und versetzte sie in einen anderen Raum und eine andere Zeit.  
  
Es war eine Feier. Offensichtlich war die ganze Familie eingeladen, Weihnachten bei den Wests zu verbringen. Auch ohne Jers kurze Erklärung wusste Harry, dass seit jenem Sommertag, den sie Sekunden vorher noch gesehen hatten, anderthalb Jahre vergangen waren. Die beiden Brüder waren jetzt 18 und da Harry nun von ihrer Verbindung wusste, achtete er auch auf versteckte Zeichen um zu erfahren, wie sie jetzt zu einander standen. Doch offensichtlich war die Liebe noch nicht in Hass umgeschlagen, denn beide waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Für die Familie wirkte es nur wie das Verhältnis zweier Zwillingsbrüder, doch Harry spürte noch immer diese perfekte Einstimmigkeit, die ihn auch ein wenig neidisch machte.  
  
Anscheinend sollte die Familie jedoch nichts von ihrem Verhältnis mitbekommen, denn auch wenn die Geschwister unter dem Tisch Streicheleinheiten austauschten, wahrten sie oberflächlich eine gewisse Distance. Alles in allem war es eine fröhliche und friedliche Feier, ganz anders als Harrys bisherige Weihnachten. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als mitten im Fest die Tür aufsprang und eine dunkle Gestalt praktisch in das Haus einfiel und Kälte und Dunkelheit mit sich brachte. Harry brauchte nicht erst fragen, um zu wissen, dass das Voldemort war, und zwar so mächtig, wie er ihn nach dem Trimagischen Turnier Ende des 4. Schuljahres erlebt hatte. Der lange Umhang, den der dunkle Lord trug, verhinderte, dass Harry mehr als Schatten erkannte, doch selbst er als bloßer Beobachter verspürte Furcht. Auch die Familie West drückte sich ängstlich gegen die Wände, denn keiner ihrer Zauber hatte gegen den Feind, der nun mitten im Zimmer stand und sie beobachtete, gewirkt.  
  
Da trat ein Mann im mittleren Alter vor, der offensichtlich Jers Vater war und obwohl er unbewaffnet war, strahlte er Stärke und Sicherheit aus. Vielleicht hoffte er auf seine Macht, ohne Stab zu zaubern, oder er war einfach nur mutig - Harry wusste es nicht.  
  
Der Mann fragte ruhig und mit fester Stimme: "Was willst du hier? Du bist hier nicht willkommen. Keiner hier wird dir dienen. Geh!"  
  
Unter der dunklen Kaputze erscholl ein hohles, unwirkliches Lachen, welches erst abbrach, nachdem es in ein schrilles Kichern abgekippt war. "Oh, du irrst dich, West. Ich komme nicht ohne Grund. Ihr alle seit nicht mächtig genug, gegen mich anzukommen, bis auf zwei. Der eine davon hat mich hier her geführt." Damit blickte er Damian an, ohne dass man Voldemorts Augen sah. "Du! Du weißt es! Dich habe ich gespürt. Du hast das Potential dazu, mein Gefolgsmann zu werden. Spürst du es?"  
  
Die ganze Familie blickte entsetzt zwischen dem Lord und Damian hin und her, doch Jers Bruder machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er dem Feind zustimmen. Vielmehr stand er noch immer beschützend vor seinem Bruder und Harry konnte sich die Situation und den Bruderhass immer weniger erklären.  
  
"Nein, die Visionen sind nicht wahr! Verschwinde." Damians Ausspruch hatte zweierlei Reaktionen zur Folge. Ein abfälliges Kichern seitens Voldeorts und ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen Jeremys.  
  
"Du meinst, du hast diese Visionen auch? Aber warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" Nun war es an Damian verblüfft zu sein, bis ihm etwas klar wurde.  
  
"Die Bilder kamen immer, wenn wir zusammen waren. Deshalb hast du sie auch gesehen. Glaubst du sie denn, Jerry?" eindringlich blickte Damian seinen Zwilling an und dieser erwiderte den Blick fast verzweifelt.  
  
"Ich .... ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll.... Es wirkte wahr ... aber ich hatte gehofft, dass ..." stammelnd brach Jeremy ab und senkte die Augen, doch nun schaltete sich der dunkle Lord wieder ein.  
  
"Oh, dein Liebhaber hat Recht. Was du sahst wird wahr, egal wie." Erneut erklang ein schadenfrohes Kichern, in dem die erschrockenen Rufe der Familie West fast untergingen.  
  
"Liebhaber? Jeremy, ist das wahr? Seid ihr ...?" Eine noch sehr jung wirkende Frau hatte dies gefragt und Harry war klar, dass das die Mutter der Zwillinge war.  
  
"Und wenn es so wäre, Mama? Stört es dich so sehr?" Damians Stimme war eisig, er schien nicht mehr der selbe zu sein, wie Augenblicke zuvor und plötzlich wusste der Gryffindor, dass es nun geschehen würde.  
  
"Aber er ist dein Bruder, wie kannst du ihn dazu zwingen, mit dir.... Ich will gar nicht daran denken. Schon der Gedanke ist ...."  
  
"Was Vater, ekelhaft, abstoßend? Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht Jerrys Entscheidung war, dass ich ihn nicht gezwungen habe? Warum traust du ihm das nicht zu?" Jetzt war auch der Blick dieser tiefdunklen Augen, die Harry schon von Jer kannte, wie Eis.  
  
"Jeremy würde soetwas nie freiwillig tun! Du warst es immer, der...." unterstützte nun auch die Mutter ihren Mann. Sahen sie denn nicht, was sie mit ihren Worten anrichteten?  
  
Doch es war zu spät und Voldemorts Kichern bestätigte das nur. Jeremy wollte seinen Bruder aufhalten, doch er war noch immer zu geschockt von dem Hass, den er von seinen Eltern für Damian gespürt hatte. Deshalb konnte er nicht verhindern, wie sein Bruder mit der Macht seiner Gedanken einen Energiewirbel erzeugte, der alle um den jungen Mann, inklusive Jeremy von den Füßen riss. Nur Voldemort blieb unbeeindruckt in der Zimmermitte stehen.  
  
Was nun geschah, hätte Harry lieber nie gesehen und er wünschte sich, es ungeschehen machen zu können. Nur das Wissen, dass dies alles eine unveränderliche Erinnerung war, hielt ihn davon ab, etwas zu tun. Damian nutzte all seine Kraft und beschwor einen Zauber nach dem anderen und letztlich lebte keiner der Familie außer den Zwillingen noch. Jetzt verstand Harry auch Jers Reaktion beim Anblick des aufgespießten Vogels, denn einige der Opfer starben auf die gleiche Weise. Nun waren nur noch Damian, sein Bruder und Voldemort übrig. Jeremy konnte sich nicht wehren, weil sein mächtiger Zwilling ihn mit einem Bann an einer der Wände festhielt und Voldemort verfolgte das Spielchen amüsiert.  
  
Nun wandte er sich an den jungen Magier: "Also Damian, wirst du mich allein begleiten, oder willst du dein Brüderchen als Sklaven mitnehmen. Ich kenne einige, die seine Qualitäten sicher auch zu schätzen wissen." Jeremy und auch Harry stöhnten bei diesen Worten auf, doch Damian reagierte zuerst nicht. Dann, als müsse er in die Realität zurückkehren, meinte er: "Ich komme nicht mit dir mit. Du hattest Recht, die Visionen wurden wahr. Doch das ist nicht dein Verdienst. Nicht du hast meine mächtige Seite geweckt, sondern ich selbst oder meine Familie - wie man das sehen will. Ich schulde dir nichts, verschwinde." Und als der dunkle Lord keine Anstallten machte, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, fuhr Damian nachdrücklich fort: "Du weißt, dass du nicht die Macht hast, mich zwingen zu können. Ich kann dich vielleicht nicht besiegen, aber ich kann dich schwächen, wenn du nicht sofort gehst. Ich habe nichts gegen dich und ich bin nicht für dich. Für deine Pläne musst du mächtig sein. Also verzichte auf mich oder verlier gegen deine Feinde. Geh!"  
  
Und Voldemort ging tatsächlich. Vielleicht hoffte er auf eine spätere Gelegenheit, vielleicht sah er es einfach nur ein, jedenfalls ging er.  
  
Nun waren die beiden Brüder inmitten eines blutbesudelten Hauses allein.  
  
"Nun Jerry. Jetzt erklär mir doch mal, warum du nichts gesagt hast, als sie mir DAS vorwarfen? War deine Liebe etwa nicht freiwillig? Habe ich dich gezwungen, mit mir zu schlafen? Antworte!" Damit schleuderte Damian den anderen quer durch den Raum, ohne einen Finger zu rühren.  
  
"Dai bitte. Ich konnte nichts sagen, selbst wenn sie mich gelassen hätten. Ich liebe dich. Das habe ich immer. Aber wie konntest du sie alle töten? Du hast sie geliebt, sie waren deine Familie!" verzweifelt versuchte Jeremy seine Kraftreserven für einen Zauber zu nutzen, doch er war zu durcheinander und geschwächt.  
  
"Du zweifelst an mir, Liebling? Sie haben mich beleidigt. Sie haben es verdient!"  
  
"Aber es waren deine Eltern...!" Jeremy war jetzt den Tränen nah und noch immer gelang es ihm nicht, genug Kraft zu finden.  
  
"Deshalb hätten sie mich verstehen und mir vertrauen müssen. Aber sie gaben mir die Schuld. Nicht dir, sondern mir. Sie hassten mich, also konnten sie auch sterben. Und wenn du dich gegen mich stellst, stirbst auch DU!" Jetzt schrie Damian fast und Jeremy wusste, dass es zu spät war. Ohne Rücksicht warf Damian seinen Bruder immer wieder gegen Wände und Tische, bis der andere aus unzähligen Wunden blutete. Selbst wenn es noch etwas genützt hätte, hätte Jeremy seinen Zwilling jetzt gar nicht mehr bekämpfen können. Er war viel zu schwach, um irgend etwas zu tun.  
  
Letztendlich musste Harry mit ansehen, wie Jeremy von seinem Bruder ebenso an die Wand gespießt wurde, wie der Vogel im Wald, mit dem Unterschied, dass der Magier darauf achtete, dass sein Bruder noch lebte. Und dann nahm er ihn. Harry schrie auf und wollte zu den beiden stürzen, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch er wurde festgehalten.  
  
Verzweifelt zerrte der bebrillte Junge an Jers Hand und flehte ihn an, ohne sich der Ironie der Sache bewusst zu werden: "Aber wir müssen ihm helfen, er wird ihn ....."  
  
"Ich weiß. Er hat es schon getan. Harry, dass hier ist eine Erinnerung. Du kannst es nicht ändern. Es ist geschehen und du musst es akzeptieren. Bitte!" Jer war äußerlich völlig ruhig, während er weiter auf Harry einredete, bis sich dieser wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, doch innerlich war seine Seele aufgewühlt. Das alles noch einmal so deutlich zu erleben, zu sehen, wie Dai ihn ... und zu wissen, dass es zwischen ihnen einmal anders gewesen war ... Das tat so unendlich weh. Auch Harry schien Jers Schmerz zu spüren und das brachte ihn endgültig wieder zur Besinnung. Ungeachtet dessen, was Damian Jeremy in dem Zimmer gerade antat, nahm der Gryffindor Jer in die Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Blendete alle Geräusche aus und zeigte ihm, dass es für ihn noch immer Trost und Ruhe gab.  
  
Und als sich Jer wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schob Harry seinen Freund sanft von sich und fragte leise: "Und wie ging es weiter? Wie bist du entkommen?"  
  
Jer wischte die wenigen Tränen, die er in der Lage gewesen war zu vergießen, fort und der Raum verschwamm erneut. Es waren wenige Stunden vergangen, doch offensichtlich ließ Damian erst jetzt von dem halb bewusstlosen Jeremy ab. Er sagte nichts, doch es war klar, dass der Schwerverletzte nun genug gelitten hatte und sterben würde. Vielleicht wäre es eine Erlösung gewesen, wenn es geschehen wäre. Doch Jeremy sammelte ein letztes Mal seine Kraft und blickte Damian fest an. Dann stellte er die alles entscheidende Frage: "Dai, hast du mich jemals geliebt?" Die Antwort bestand erst aus einem kurzen Flackern in den Augen des anderen, so als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen. Dann sagte Damian: "Ja, immer. Nur für dich tat ich das alles." Und Jeremy wusste, dass das wahr war. Egal was Dai getan hatte, er liebte seinen Bruder noch immer. Dass ließ Jeremy beinahe verzweifeln, denn es machte es noch schlimmer. Andererseits gab dieses Wissen dem Zwilling die Kraft, sich aufzubäumen und seine Fesseln zu sprengen. Wenn Dai noch immer zu Liebe fähig war, egal wie sehr er andere verletzte, konnte er ihn vielleicht retten. Jeremy wusste, dass ihm das nicht jetzt gelingen konnte, vielleicht niemals, denn er würde nie so mächtig wie Dai werden, doch er musste es versuchen. Seine Kraft reichte noch für einen einfachen Teleportationszauber mithilfe eines Portschlüssels, den ihm Dai selbst mal gemacht hatte. Dann brach er irgendwo weit entfernt von seinem Bruder zusammen, war aber in Sicherheit.  
  
Damian hingegen konnte Jeremy nicht aufspüren, weil er durch den Kampf mit seiner Familie und Jerry selbst zu geschwächt war. Doch er wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.  
  
Erneut verschwamm der Raum und sie standen wieder in jenem grauen Nichts, welches Harry schon kannte. "Ich erholte mich nach einiger Zeit. Jemand fand und pflegte mich. Dann suchte ich Damian und versuchte ihn so werden zu lassen, wie er früher war. Aber ich weiß mittlerweile, dass das unmöglich geworden ist. Er ist schon zu lange so skrupellos. Ich kann ihn nur noch töten - und dass wäre für die Welt, für mich und vor allem für ihn nur ein Segen." Auch Harrys nächste Fragen ahnte Jer vorraus, als er sagte: "Weil wir Zwillinge sind, wissen wir immer ungefähr, wo der andere ist, weshalb Dai mich immer findet, und ich ihn auch. Dann hat er mich mit dem Vogel erinnern lassen und ich war so in meine Trauer versunken, dass er mich angreifen konnte. Und da wir Zwillinge sind, konnte er mich verletzen, ohne dass die Lehrer es mitbekamen oder dass er auf Hogwarts direkt sein musste. Der Schmerz kam über unsere brüderliche Verbindung. Damian kann Hogwarts noch weniger angreifen, als Voldemort. Außer er benutzt mich dafür. Deshalb werde ich gehen. Wenn er von dir und meinen Gefühlen für dich erfährt, wird er alles daran setzen, dich durch mich zu verletzen. Will ich dich schützen, muss ich gehen. Du kannst mir wahrscheinlich nicht helfen, ihn zu besiegen, also muss ich wenigstens dich beschützen. Deshalb habe ich dir das hier gezeigt....damit du weißt zu was er fähig ist."  
  
Erneut verschwamm der Raum, diesmal zu einem hellen Licht und plötzlich öffnete Harry die Augen und lag auf Jers Brust im Krankentrakt, noch immer dessen Hand haltend. Auch der andere öffnete die Augen und wollte seine Hand befreien, doch Harry hielt fest. "Narr! Du kommst nicht allein gegen ihn an. Nimm jede Hilfe die du kriegen kannst und vertrau auch anderen. Allein sollte niemand kämpfen, immer mindestens zu zweit."  
  
"Aber ich bring dich in Gefahr! Das ist zu gefährlich. Warum willst du mir immer noch helfen, obwohl du alles weißt, was zwischen Dai und mir ist und war." Jers Stimme war noch immer von der Traurigkeit verfärbt.  
  
"Dummkopf. Ich hab schon ganz anderes überlebt und jetzt haben wir uns." widersprach Harry sanft lächelnd und blickte Jer tief in die dunklen Augen.  
  
"Was...?" machte Jer verblüfft.  
  
"Ich liebe dich....noch immer und mehr als zuvor.  
  
Und damit küsste Harry Jer zärtlich und lange, so als wollte er sie in perfekter Harmonie vereinen.  
  
----------------- Oh!!!! Jer muss so leiden!!! Der Arme Kerl.....Es ist ja so geil.... Ähm ja ich hör ja schon auf. Aber seht ihr Voldi ist zwar noch immer der mächtigste im ganzen Land, aber er muss auch mal Schlappen einstecken. *froi* Und hey, Harry geht aber ganz schön forsch ran, nich? Wie süüüüüß!!! 


	12. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Hey ich war letztens im Kino!!! (werhättedasgedacht!!*G*) Ratet mal wo!? OK blöde Frage! Aber ich glaube ich wird langsam zum Malfoy Fan!!!! Vor allem Luc ist herrlich...und die schönen Parings die man mit ihm und Sev anstellen kann....*träum* Na egal, ich laber euch hier zu und ihr wollt doch die Story lesen! *wehewennnich* Also dann zur Sache:  
  
XII. Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
  
Irgendwann war Harry dann zu Jeremy ins Bett gekrochen um vor der nächtlichen Kälte zu flüchten und beide genossen die Wärme des anderen. Sie wussten, dass es noch zu früh für mehr war und in anbetracht dessen, was sie in Jers Erinnerungen zuvor gesehen hatten, waren beide sowieso nicht in der Lage mehr als Trost und Halt zu geben. Irgendwann schliefen sie dann in den Armen des anderen ein und Jer genoss die traumlose Nacht mehr als er geglaubt hatte.  
  
Madame Pomfrey reagierte am nächsten Morgen wesentlich gelassener, als damals, als sie Harry zum ersten Mal in Jers Bett vorgefunden hatte, was sicher nicht nur daran lag, dass der schwarzhaarige Deutsche nun nicht mehr wie damals als Verbrecher galt, sondern im Gegenteil sogar schon mehrfach zum Opfer geworden war. Die Krankenschwester mochte diesen jungen Mann mittlerweile sehr gern und sie spürte genau wie Dumbledore, dass zwischen dem berühmtesten Schüler von Hogwarts und dem Verletzten ein inniges Band existierte, welches beiden Kraft gab.  
  
Also weckte sie Harry sanft und untersuchte Jeremy, der durch die Bewegungen des Gryffindors in seinen Armen ebenfalls aufwachte, gründlich. Die Verletzung des Jungen war durch die Kräuter und Sprüche der Zauberin schon soweit verheilt, dass sie Jeremy sogar erlaubte, aufzustehen und mit Harry in die große Halle zum Frühstücken zu gehen - unter der Bedingung, dass er sie am Abend noch einmal aufsuchte und sich sonst schonte.  
  
Jeremy war froh, aus dem Krankenbett zu kommen und versprach der Frau alles was sie verlangte. Er hasste es, untätig herumzuliegen, wenn um ihn herum die Welt zusammenbrach und genau dieses Gefühl hatte er seit dem Aufwachen. Er hatte ruhig und ohne Alpträume geschlafen - was er hauptsächlich Harrys beruhigender Gegenwart verdankte - und er konnte sich seine Beunruhigung nicht erklären, aber sie war da.  
  
Jer kämpfte sich mühsam aus dem Krankenhemd, welches Madame Pomfrey ihm am Samstag an Stelle seiner blutigen Sachen angezogen hatte, und wurde von Harrys Gekicher angesteckt. Der Verband um seinen Oberkörper machte die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher und der bebrillte Gryffindor kringelte sich mittlerweile vor lachen. Das war zu köstlich. Damit sie nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kamen, half Harry seinem Freund dann dabei, dessen eigene Sachen anzuziehen und beide ignorierten die Hitze auf der Haut, wo sie sich zwangsläufig berühren mussten, sollte ihr Unterfangen von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Aber das hier war nicht die richtige Zeit geschweige denn der richtige Ort um ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben. Liebe hatte Zeit.  
  
Doch auch mit Harrys Hilfe war es schwierig für Jer, in seine Kleidung zu kommen und so kicherte Harry immer noch, als sie schon auf dem Weg zum Turm waren um Harrys Schulsachen zu holen. Es war keiner mehr da und somit beeilten sich der bebrillte Junge seine Bücher zu schnappen. Immerhin wollten sie auch noch was zu essen bekommen. Auf dem Weg zur Halle blieb Harry dann aber doch kurz stehen und als sein schwarzhaariger Freund ihn dann besorgt anblickte, fragte er leise:  
  
"Jer spürst du es auch? Seit heut morgen hab ich ein eigenartiges Gefühl ..."  
  
Jeremy unterbrach ihn, indem er Harrys Hand nahm und den Jungen weiter den Gang entlang zog. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Wie eine Bedrohung weit hinten am Horizont, die man nicht sieht, von der man aber ganz genau weiß, dass sie unaufhaltsam näher kommt. Ich spüre es auch."  
  
Lange schwiegen sie und erst als sie vor der Tür zur großen Halle standen ergriff Harry wieder das Wort. "Es ist Damian. Er wird uns bald angreifen."  
  
Jeremy nickte und blickte seinem Freund fast traurig in die Augen. Harry wusste, dass der andere nicht besonders glücklich darüber war, das der Gryffindor ihn nicht nur nicht gehen ließ, sondern ihm auch noch helfen wollte und sich somit selbst in Gefahr brachte. Also lächelte er ihn aufmunternd an und meinte nur: "Aber jetzt sind wir zu zweit. Jetzt werden wir siegen.", bevor er die Tür öffnete und in den riesigen Saal dahinter trat.  
  
Es war, als wäre soeben Voldemort persönlich in die Halle getreten, denn alle Schüler und Lehrer außer vielleicht Dumbledore starrten die beiden Jungen aus großen Augen an. Verlegen blickten sie zu Boden, nicht genau wissend, ob die Menge nun mehr entsetzt oder mehr neugierig über ihren Anblick war, immerhin wussten sie alle ja noch nicht, dass Damian nur für Jer, nicht aber für Hogwarts eine Gefahr darstellte. Harry tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit seinem Begleiter und beide beeilten sich, zum Grffindor- Tisch zu kommen, wobei ihnen erst auf der Hälfte des Weges auffiel, dass sie noch immer die Hand des jeweils anderen fest umklammert hielten, um sich Kraft und Mut zu geben. Beide ließen gleichzeitig los, als hätten sie sich verbrannt und ihnen war bewusst, dass sie sich nicht auffälliger hätten benehmen können. Dementsprechend groß war die Konkurrenz ihrer beider Gesichtsfarbe mit Rons Haaren, als sie dann endlich am Tisch neben ihren beiden Freunden saßen.  
  
Die Schüler wandten sich nur langsam wieder ihrem Essen zu und Harry spürte noch lange den Blick ihres Schulleiters auf sich ruhen. So normal wie möglich bediente er sich am Essensangebot vor sich und wartete auf die neugierigen Fragen von Ron und Hermine. Wenn er bedachte, wie seltsam sich die beiden am letzten Abend benommen hatten und wie sehr sie jetzt vor Neugierde zu platzen schienen wusste Harry, dass die beiden etwas damit zu tun hatten, dass sich sein verletzter Freund letztlich doch dafür entschieden hatte, mit ihm über Damian zu reden.  
  
Und der berühmte junge Mann musste auch nicht lange warten, denn Hermine fragte schon kurze Zeit später: "Und?"  
  
Jer musste grinsen, angesichts dieser sehr .... aussagekräftigen Frage und Harry lächelte ebenfalls in sich hinein, während er nach außen hin scheinbar unbekümmert sein Brötchen aß.  
  
Auch Ron hielt es nun nicht mehr aus und fragte: "Habt ihr miteinander geredet?"  
  
"Nein." antwortete Jer an Harrys Stelle halb ernst, halb amüsiert. Das schien ihre beiden Freunde erst einmal zu schocken, denn so wie die beiden Jungs in die Halle gekommen waren, schien alles zwischen ihnen geklärt zu sein. Himmel, sie hatten sogar für alle sichtbar Händchen gehalten. Also mussten sie über ihre Gefühle zueinander doch im klaren sein. Und wenn dem so war musste Jer sich doch auch endlich sicher gewesen sein, dass er Harry vertrauen konnte. Und sie hatten noch immer nicht über die Gefahr gesprochen....  
  
"Soll das heißen, du weißt immer noch nicht mehr - wir sind noch immer so hilflos?" brauste Hermine auf und es bedurfte einer beruhigenden Hand Rons, dass sie nicht empört aufsprang. Was bildeten sich diese beiden eigentlich ein? Da war ein Feind und sie spielten die schüchternen verliebten. Diese....  
  
"Reg dich ab Herm. Ich kenne die Geschichte jetzt und die Gefahr für Hogwarts ist wirklich minimal. Jer wird das Dumbledore dann auch bestätigen." dabei sah der Sucher seinen deutschen Freund fast beschwörend an und dieser seufzte ergeben, bevor er nickte.  
  
Aber Ron war irritiert: "Aber ihr habt doch gerade gesagt, dass ihr nicht..."  
  
"...mit einander geredet haben?", unterbrach Harry seinen rothaarigen Freund, "Haben wir auch nicht, Jer hat's mir anders gezeigt."  
  
"Das findet ihr wohl witzig, hm?" regte sich Hermine noch immer auf - jetzt aber wenigstens leise genug, dass die anderen Gryffindors nichts mitbekamen. "Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und ihr beide macht hier Scherze. Ehrlich mal. Erst kommt ihr hier Händchen haltend rein und dann ärgert ihr uns auch noch, obwohl man darüber eigentlich nicht scherzen sollte."  
  
"Sorry Herm...das war gestern n bisschen viel und bei euren Gesichtern mussten wir euch einfach etwas auf die Folter spannen." Harry war trotz oder gerade wegen der Bedrohung, die er und Jer noch immer unterschwellig spürten, fest entschlossen, sich den heutigen Tag durch nichts und niemanden verderben zu lassen. Weder durch Erinnerungen, noch durch Standpauken seiner Freundin. Dafür war der Morgen zu schön gewesen....  
  
In Gedanken noch bei dem angenehmen Gefühl(nee sinngemäß wie es sich angefühlt hat...ich hasse fliehende Worte!!) von Jers Haut bekam der junge Mann mit der Narbe fast nicht mit, wie sich Hermine beleidigt in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte und mit verschränkten Armen meinte: "Na ihr seit euch heute ja sehr einig." Erst jetzt wurde ihm auch der andere Teil von Hermines vorigem Satz bewusst. Erneut wurde er rot und wusste sofort, dass es Jer nicht anders ging.  
  
"Du hast es gesehen?", fragte Jeremy vorsichtig.  
  
"Was? Oh, dass ihr verliebt Händchen haltend hier reingekommen seid? Klar hab ich das gesehen und da ihr euch echt keine Mühe gemacht habt es zu verstecken, hat es auch der restliche Saal bemerkt.", Hermines Stimme triefte nur so vor Schadenfreude.  
  
"Scht! Herm, nicht so laut...." Harry wurde immer kleiner in seinem Stuhl und der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Wie war das noch? Er wollte sich von nichts und niemandem die Laune verderben lassen.....?  
  
"Also ehrlich Harry" schaltete sich nun auch Ron ein, "Sogar ich hab das bemerkt. Zum verstecken ist es jetzt echt zu spät!"  
  
Unter dem Tisch suchte Jeremy nun Harrys Hand und brachte ihn so dazu, ihn anzusehen. "Sie habe Recht, verstecken können wir es nicht mehr...aber wenn es dich nicht stört ... ich ... ich komm damit klar, wenn es alle wissen." Und Harry wusste, das Jers Worte wahr waren. Für Heimlichtuerei war es zu spät.  
  
Achselzuckend wandte er sich wieder seinem Brötchen zu und meinte dann nur noch: "Was solls. Malfoys Gerede kümmert mich eh nicht."  
  
**********************  
  
Und natürlich behielt Harry Recht. Keine zwei Stunden später als die Gryffindors aus Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall kamen, war das alte Gerücht wieder in aller Munde. Harrys einziger Trost war, dass er nun keine Angst mehr davor haben brauchte, Jer zu verlieren, sollte dieser von dem Gerede hören und Ron verhielt sich auch auffallend ruhig bei dem ganzen Klatsch und Tratsch.  
  
Irgendwann war der Tag zu Ende und die vier Freunde hatten sogar das Abendessen recht glimpflich überstanden - es schien sogar, als hielte sich der blonde Slytherin mit seinen Kommentaren zurück und die meisten Anpöbelungen kamen von anderen.  
  
Jer begleitete die Gryffindors am Abend noch in dem Gemeinschaftsraum und jetzt endlich hatten sie Gelegenheit zu reden. Madame Pomfrey sah Jers Wunde nicht mehr als zu schlimm an und hatte ihm sogar erlaubt, in seinem Zimmer zu schlafen und Dumbledore war ebenfalls beruhigt. Ron und Hermine waren natürlich interessiert, was nun Jeremys Vergangenheit und Damian anging, doch Harry respektierte Jers Wunsch, ihnen ebenso wie Dumbledore nichts von der Beziehung der beiden Brüder zu erzählen. Deshalb hielt er sich bei dem Gespräch weitestgehend heraus und die beiden Gryffindors erfuhren von Jer nur das, was er auch dem Schulleiter erzählt hatte: Damian konnte ihn aufgrund ihrer Verwandtschaft angreifen, stellte für Hogwarts aber keine Bedrohung dar und mit Harrys Hilfe würde Jer seinen Bruder sicherlich auch besiegen können.  
  
Dass sich Jer und Harry in diesem letzten Punkt alles andere als sicher waren, verschwiegen sie Ron und Hermine, denn sie wollten sie nicht wieder beunruhigen. Tatsache war allerdings, dass Damian wesentlich mächtiger war als sein Zwilling und auch wenn Harry stark genug war, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und zu überleben, so wusste er von der Macht des dunklen Bruders nichts. Der Kampf würde hauptsächlich zwischen den Zwillingen ausgetragen werden und ob Jers Macht dazu ausreichte? Sie wussten es nicht. ---------------------------- Liest das hier eigentlich noch irgendwer??? *hoff* Na alle die's noch nicht aufgegeben haben....ich denke so langsam neigt sich das ganze dem Ende zu. Aber keine Sorge, the big Showdown kommt erst noch!!! *gg* 


	13. Angriff

So noch mal zur Erinnerung der Disclaimer  
  
Titel: Bruderstreit  
  
Autor: heavenfly  
  
Email: heavenfly@uboot.com  
  
Rating: ??? Hmmmm PG 14 ???  
  
Disclaimer: Harry und alle anderen bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. R., aber Jeremy und Damian gehören nur mir!!! *sichvortstellwasallesmitihnentu*  
  
Warnung: Also erstmal ist das ne shounen-ai /Slash Story und zweitens nicht mit Harry und Draco (obwohl ich in letzter Zeit einige Storys gelesen hab, wo das richtig gut war - alle H/D Autoren dürfen sich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen *lol*) Wer mit m/m Beziehungen nich klarkommt, kann ja wieder gehen! Und momentan kommt noch n bissl violence zu aber nix schlimmes (aber ich glaub die Warnung kommt schon zu spät)  
  
Kommentar: Na ja, ist vielleicht manchmal bisschen schnulzig geworden - das müsst ihr entscheiden. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es wenigstens einigen gefällt. *sichweitermühegeb*  
  
Pairing: Harry x Jeremy  
  
Bruderstreit  
  
XIII. Angriff  
  
Die Sonne schien hell durch den Vorhang, der Harrys Bett umgab und weckte den jungen Mann sanft aber unnachgiebig. Blinzelnd tastete der berühmte Junge nach seiner Brille und setzte sich auf, bevor er es sich anders überlegen und sich erneut in die Kissen kuscheln konnte. Mittwoch, das bedeutete Zaubertränke mit den Slytherin.... Als ob der gestrige Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre. Durch ihre unvorsichtige Aktion in der großen Halle hatten sie die Gerüchte, welche zwar stimmten, von denen Harry aber dennoch gehofft hatte, sie nicht mehr zum Leben zu erwecken, erneut geschürt und immer wenn er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden durch die Gänge gegangen oder in die Räume gekommen war, hatte das Getuschel eingesetzt. Was zum Teufel war daran so schlimm, dass er Jer liebte? Und die Schüler wussten das ja noch nicht mal genau. Es kam ihm so vor, als plapperten sie nur jenes Gerücht von Malfoy heraus, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Konnte es nicht sein, dass Jer einfach nur Trost brauchte, wegen der vielen Angriffe auf ihn. Okay - unglaubwürdig! Harry und Jer hatten sich viel zu offensichtlich benommen. Wussten die anderen aber überhaupt, was es bedeutete, jemanden so zu lieben, wie sie beide es taten. Diese perfekte Harmonie zu spüren.... Langsam drifteten Harrys Gedanken fort von seinen Bedenken und hin zu dem, was er gestern morgen von Jer gekostet hatte. Es war fast elektrisierend gewesen, Jer zu berühren und er hatte sich gewünscht, mehr von dem anderen Mann zu spüren. Und er wünschte es sich noch immer. Doch er fürchtete sich auch davor. Harry hatte gesehen, wie innig Damians und Jeremys Liebe gewesen war und er befürchtete Jer an damals zu erinnern, wenn er das von ihm erbat. So sehr er sich auch danach sehnte, Jer zu spüren, würde er doch damit warten müssen. Derjenige, der den ersten Schritt tun musste, war Jer. Apropos Schritt: Er sollte wirklich langsam in die Gänge kommen, sonst wäre er wieder zu spät, wie gestern. Ron hatte wiedereinmal nicht an ihn gedacht und ihn geweckt, in seinem Bestreben, die ewig rechtzeitige Hermine begleiten zu können und so sputete sich der Junge mit der Narbe jetzt besser.  
  
Trotzdem war er zu spät, denn als er vor der Tür der großen Halle ankam, hörte er schon den Lärm der versammelten Schüler. Seufzend wollte er gerade die Tür öffnen und sich der Menge stellen, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry." flüsterte Jer sanft in seine Halsbeuge und Harry wagte es, sich kurz in die Umarmung zu lehnen, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund umwandte.  
  
"Morgen! Wie sieht's aus, wollen wir uns in die Höhle des Löwen wagen."  
  
"Von mir aus. Wenn sie uns heute wieder zusammen sehen, werden die Gerüchte vielleicht endlich etwas fantasievoller." meinte Jer und öffnete die große Tür soweit, dass sie beide hindurchschlüpfen konnten. Harry konnte das nur mit einem trockenen "Haha!" kommentieren, aber er folgte dem anderen ohne zu zögern. Sollten sie doch lästern. Doch zu ihrem Glück waren die meisten mit sich beschäftigt und da der Schulleiter letzten Abend klargestellt hatte, dass Hogwarts nicht in Gefahr war, interessierte sich auch niemand mehr wirklich für sie. Die Gerüchte würden auch bald abklingen.  
  
Das Essen verlief wider erwarten ruhig und Harry sah der kommenden Stunde schon wesentlich positiver entgegen. Als es Zeit wurde, erhoben sich die vier Freunde und gingen langsam zu den Kerkern hinunter. Jer begleitete sie, weil er sowieso noch in die Bibliothek wollte, um da etwas zu stöbern. Er hatte zwar nicht viele Hoffnungen, aber vielleicht fand er ja tatsächlich etwas, was ihm gegen Damian half. Es war jedenfalls besser, als tatenlos rumzusitzen und zu warten. Kurz bevor sie die Kerker erreichten, verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine von den beiden jungen Männern und ließen sie allein auf einem der dunkleren Gänge zurück. Die beiden Gryffindor wussten, dass ihre Freunde diese kurze Zeit für sich brauchten. Verlegen blieb Harry einen Meter von Jer entfernt stehen. Genau wie am Morgen war sein Verlangen, Jer zu berühren, mehr von ihm zu spüren als nur seine warme Hand, übermächtig, aber er traute sich noch immer nicht, das zu tun, was sein Gefühl ihm sagte. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wollte Jer nicht an Damian erinnern und ... Plötzlich spürte der Sucher warme Hände an seiner Wange und in seinem Nacken und ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen zu Boden geblickt hatte, hoffend, dass sein Geliebter etwas unternahm. Jers Hände wanderten zärtlich über Harrys Oberkörper und kamen dann auf seinen Hüften zur Ruhe. Vorsichtig zog der Deutsche den anderen zu sich und dunkle Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne.  
  
"Egal was passiert, ich liebe dich." Jers Worte waren nicht mehr als ein warmer Hauch auf Harrys Gesicht und als sich seine Lippen auf Harrys legten, hieß dieser sie schon freudig willkommen. Es war ihr erster richtiger Kuss. Tief, voller Verlangen, aber auch Zärtlichkeit. Am liebsten hätten sie für immer so dagestanden, die Körper eng aneinander gepresst, die Arme umeinander geschlungen und in perfekter Harmonie. Doch Harry wusste, dass sie die Wirklichkeit nicht für immer aussperren konnten. Bedauernd löste er sich von seinem Geliebten und wandte sich zu den Kerkern.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, für immer." Und dann verschwand er im nächsten Gang. Er hätte es Jer nicht sagen brauchen, denn ihr Kuss war Beweis genug für ihre Gefühle, doch Harry fühlte sich einfach wohler so. Er wollte, dass keine Zweifel an seiner Liebe zu Jer bestanden, denn er wusste wie leicht Zweifel zum Angriffspunkt der Feinde wurden. Und in Anbetracht der drohenden Gefahr durch Damian, deren dunkler Schatten seit gestern immer größer, bedrohlicher wurde, wollte er, dass Jer ganz genau wusste, wie es zwischen ihnen stand. Damian durfte in seinem Bruder keinen einzigen Zweifel finden, denn dann hatte er schon gewonnen. Harry wusste, dass ihre Liebe das Einzige war, was ihnen zum Sieg über Jers dunklen Bruder verhelfen konnte. Kurz vor dem Eingang zum Zaubertränke-Kerker wurde der Junge der lebt jedoch aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als er beinahe mit jemandem zusammenprallte. Da war er nun schon spät dran, und trotzdem nicht der einzige. Harry wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harrys Gedanken rasten blitzschnell. Der Slytherin war genauso spät wie er, kam aus einem der Gänge, die zu dem Gang führten, wo er sich gerade mit Jer geküsst hatte und ... stop! Na toll. Das bedeutete, dass der blonde Mann ihn und Jer auf jeden Fall gesehen hatte! Harry bereitete sich innerlich schon auf die Gemeinheiten seitens seines ewigen Feindes vor, doch dieser blickte ihn nur ruhig an und meine dann leise: "Entschuldigung." Mehr kam nicht, denn der andere verschwand einfach im Unterrichtsraum.  
  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt und glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Ein Malfoy entschuldigte sich bei ihm!? Das war unmöglich.... aber Moment... sie waren doch gar nicht zusammengerannt. Wofür hatte sich der Blonde dann entschuldigt? Und wo blieben die Beleidigungen? Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry nun endlich auch in den Kerker und setzte sich neben seine beiden Freunde. Irgendwie war in letzter Zeit alles etwas verdreht.  
  
******** Jeremy hatte sich in die Bibliothek verzogen und blätterte nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde sinnlos in irgendwelchen Büchern. Bei den meisten wusste er nicht einmal, von was sie handelten, denn seine Gedanken waren eigentlich ganz woanders. Natürlich hatte er Draco Malfoy gesehen, als dieser an seinem Gang vorbei zum Zaubertränkeunterricht eilte und Jer wusste, dass der Blonde ihn und Harry gesehen hatte. Doch dem Deutschen war das herzlich egal. Niemand konnte ihm Harry wegnehmen, nicht einmal wenn sich die ganze Schule gegen sie stellte - was der junge Zauberer bei einem Schulleiter wie Albus Dumbledore allerdings auch bezweifelte. Jeremys Gedanken hingen jedoch auch nicht bei seinem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Harry, obwohl das der Auslöser für seine abwesende Nachdenklichkeit war. Er hatte die ganze letzte Zeit Damians Präsenz gespürt und wusste, dass auch Harry sie wahrnahm. Doch als sie sich geküsst hatten, war dieses Gefühl der Bedrohung plötzlich weggewesen. Wie eine Mauer aus Licht, die alles Dunkle abgewehrt hatte. Plötzlich hatte Damian ihn nicht mehr gesehen und Jers Angst vor seinem Bruder war vergessen gewesen. Am liebsten hätte er Harry nie wieder losgelassen und diesen Moment der Ruhe und Sorglosigkeit für immer genossen. War das die Macht, die ihm helfen konnte, Damian zu besiegen? War Liebe so mächtig? Jeremy hoffte es, denn er spürte Damians Wut immer deutlicher. Sein Bruder hatte kurz den Kontakt zu ihm verloren und wusste nicht, warum. Das würde er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Der Deutsche spürte fast körperlich, wie die Dunkelheit näher kam. Damian würde bald angreifen, sehr bald.  
  
Jerry  
  
****  
  
Harry war natürlich wieder mit Malfoy in ein Arbeitsteam gesteckt worden, doch heute bedauerte er es fast gar nicht, denn so bekam er Gewissheit, dass mit dem blonden Slytherin irgendwas nicht stimmte. Klar er redete noch immer kein nettes Wort mit dem bebrillten Gryffindor, was diesen allerdings noch viel mehr verwundert hätte, als das momentane Schweigen des anderen. Keine Beleidigungen, keine bösen Blicke.... selbst Snape wunderte sich schon über seinen Lieblingsschüler. Auch Harry konnte sich das Benehmen des anderen nicht erklären und deshalb ignorierte er es einfach. Seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte ihn nämlich etwas ganz anderes. Damian. Er spürte ganz deutlich seine Präsenz, die immer näher kam. Die Gefahr für Jer wurde immer größer, je länger er hier sinnlos herumsaß. Der Gryffindor wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als auf der Stelle zu seinem Geliebten zu eilen und ihn zu beschützen, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte. Doch ein entscheidendes Hindernis war Snape. Und die Stunde war noch lange nicht zu Ende. Er konnte ja schlecht einfach aufstehen und vor Snapes Nase aus dem Kerker spazie....  
  
Je.....rry  
  
"Was....?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, wenn es Sie wirklich so brennend interessiert, was ich gerade gesagt habe, dann könnten Sie mich auch höflicher fragen, oder demnächst besser aufpassen. Ich wollte gerade ..." Snapes relativ gute Laune rutschte gerade wieder um einige Etagen in den Keller, um so mehr, da er gerade mit einem sehr abwesenden Harry sprach.  
  
Jerry! Jerry!  
  
"Mr. Potter, würden Sie mir gefälligst mal zuhö...."  
  
Doch weiter kam der Lehrer nicht, denn Harry sprang ohne ein Wort auf, wandte sich um und rannte aus dem Kerker. Snapes Gemütsverfassung als wütend zu bezeichnen, wäre untertrieben gewesen. Der Mann kochte regelrecht und die Schüler - Gryffindor sowie Slytherin - duckten sich ängstlich.  
  
"Potter, wie können Sie es wagen einfach aus meinem Unterricht zu verschwinden, ohne mich zu fragen? Das gibt mindestens 200 Punkte Abzug!" polterte der Professor nutzlos hinter dem bebrillten Jungen her und er hätte noch ein Weilchen so weitergemacht, wenn Hermine nicht entschlossen - und sehr ängstlich Rons Hand haltend - das Wort ergriffen hätte.  
  
"Professor, Harry hat einen guten Grund, einfach wegzulaufen ..."  
  
"Ach und wer hat Sie nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, Granger? Das gibt noch mal 50 Punkte Ab..."  
  
"Professor Snape, sie hat Recht."  
  
Plötzlich wurde es still im Kerker.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Was haben Sie eben gesagt? Ich hab' mich doch sicher verhört." Snape war plötzlich ganz ruhig und nur wenige wussten, wie nahe er am Explodieren war. Ein Slytherin ergriff Partei für Potter?!  
  
"Nein Sir, Granger hat Recht. Harry hat einen guten Grund einfach so wegzulaufen." Der junge Slytherin blickte dem Professor regungslos in die Augen und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm ernst war, mit dem, was er sagte. Und diese Ruhe brachte Snape endlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
  
Ruhig fragte er Draco: "Und der wäre?" Doch er hatte schon so eine Ahnung. Selbst Potter war nicht so lebensmüde, aus seinem Unterricht einfach so zu verschwinden, wenn er nicht einen sehr guten Grund hatte....  
  
"Jeremy. Potter war schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam und Dumbledore hat uns ja gestern gesagt, dass keine Gefahr für Hogwarts, wohl aber für Jeremy besteht, wenn sein Bruder angreift. Ich denke Sie sollten dem Schulleiter Bescheid geben."  
  
Und wie durch ein Wunder nickte Snape. Er wunderte sich nicht mehr darüber, dass Draco für seinen ärgsten Feind sprach und auch nicht, dass ein Schüler einem Professor fast schon Befehle gab. Dumbledore hatte sie alle darüber aufgeklärt, wie gefährlich Damian sein konnte. Und auch wenn er es vordergründig nur auf Jeremy West abgesehen hatte, konnte Hogwarts darunter leiden. So wenig es Snape gefiel, aber er musste sofort etwas unternehmen, bevor Potter wieder eine seiner zahlreichen Dummheiten beging und sich selbst umbrachte. (Anm.: Nicht dass das Snape nicht gefallen würde!!! *g*)  
  
"In Ordnung. Mr. Malfoy, Sie passen auf, dass sich hier keiner vom Fleck rührt. Ich gebe Dumbledore Bescheid." Und damit verschwand er. Augenblicke später setzte lautes Geschnatter ein und jeder wollte ganz genau erfahren, was nun eigentlich los war. In dem ganzen Trubel viel jedoch niemandem auf, dass Draco zu Hermine und Ron ging und die beiden nach draußen zog.  
  
"Nun geht schon. Potter braucht vielleicht eure Hilfe." Die beiden Gryffindor ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und rannte in Richtung Bibliothek, wo Jeremy ja eigentlich jetzt sein müsste. Über Malfoys seltsames Verhalten konnten sie sich später wundern.  
  
******* Also war es nun soweit. Dai kam. Jeremy erhob sich vorsichtig und blickte sich wachsam um. Er wusste nicht, welche Macht Dai wirklich hatte. Vielleicht konnte er sogar hier her Apparieren, denn immerhin konnte er auch durch die Schilde von Hogwarts Verletzen. Aber Moment: Alles hing an ihm. Dai konnte nur Jeremy verletzten, weil sie Brüder waren, niemanden sonst. Wenn er sich dagegen wehrte, konnte er vielleicht auch verhindern, dass er hier in Hogwarts erschien....  
  
"Sei nicht albern Jerry, du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Ich bin wesentlich mächtiger als du. Hast du das noch immer nicht begriffen?" Jeremy spürte, dass Dai schon ganz nahe war. Plötzlich wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst. Er war noch immer in der Bibliothek mitten im Schlossgebäude. Wenn Dai irgendwo auftauchte, dann dort, wo sein Bruder gerade war. Und der Kampf würde sicher nicht mit Essstäbchen ausgetragen werden. (Anm.: Merkt man, dass es bei mir fast Mittag war, als ich das schrieb!?) Sie mussten ja nicht gerade das ganze Gebäude in Schutt und Asche legen. Also rannte Jeremy aus der großen Bibliothek und eilte über die Gänge, immer hoffend, dass Dai jetzt noch nicht erschien. Und seine Gebete wurden erhört. Dai war zwar schon ganz nah, aber Jeremy hatte sein Ziel erreicht: Das Quidditchspielfeld. Jetzt konnte der Kampf beginnen.  
  
Und Dai lies auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Die Dunkelheit kam immer näher, bis sie sich genau vor Jeremy befand und ihn fast zärtlich einhüllte. Sanfte Lippen lagen auf seinen und warme Hände fuhren über Jeremys Brust.  
  
"Lange nicht gesehen, Bruderherz!" flüsterte Dai ihm ins Ohr und streichelte ihm zärtlich über den Rücken. Langsam öffnete Jeremy die Augen und blickte in sein Spiegelbild. Damian hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Wenn da nicht noch immer diese eiskalten, dunklen Augen gewesen wären, hätte Jeremy schwören können, in der Vergangenheit zu sein. Unfähig sich zu wehren, wurde der junge Mann zu Boden gedrückt und ein warmer Körper presste sich an ihn. Erneut suchten sanfte, vertraute Lippen seinen Mund und eine warme, weiche Zunge erkundete diesen. Jeremys Gefühle waren ein einziges Chaos. Diese Nähe erinnerte ihn so sehr an ihre gemeinsame, glückliche Zeit von früher und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder dorthin zurück zu kehren, die Gegenwart zu vergessen und die Zukunft zu ignorieren. Aber der Kuss erinnerte ihn auch an Harry. Nur eine Stunde zuvor hatte sie sich ihre Liebe geschworen und Jeremy konnte und wollte das nicht aufgeben. Die Vergangenheit war fort und Dai war nicht mehr der zärtliche Liebhaber, den er ihm gerade vorspielte. Dai hatte ihre Eltern kaltblütig getötet und ihn beinahe ebenfalls. Dai war unrettbar verloren und mit ihm konnte es keine Zukunft geben. Jers Zukunft war Harry. Verzweifelt versuchte sich der Junge aufzubäumen und zu befreien, doch sein Zwilling ließ das nicht zu. Und gleichzeitig mit dem erneuten Kuss spürte Jeremy eine forschende Kälte in seinem Bewusstsein. Dai versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen! Dai würde von Harry erfahren und ihn angreifen! Das durfte nicht passieren. Alles was zählte war Harry. Um ihn zu beschützen, war er hier. Dai durfte seine Gefühle für Harry nicht finden. Jeremys Körper entspannte sich unter Damians und er ließ den Kuss willenlos geschehen. Versuchte schon fast es zu genießen, denn das bedeutete, dass seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit, bei ihm und Dai hingen und nicht in der Gegenwart. Doch gleichzeitig musste Jeremy immer wieder an den morgendlichen Kuss denken....  
  
"So da gibt es also jemanden, der versucht, meinen Platz einzunehmen!" flüsterte Dai dem anderen bedrohlich sanft ins Ohr. "Glaubst du wirklich du kannst ihn vor mir verbergen, diesen...."  
  
"Nicht....!" bat Jeremy verzweifelt, doch es war zu spät.  
  
".... Harry Potter also. Er glaubt also, dein Herz erobern zu können, hm? Was für eine Ironie. Da bestehe ich gegen Lord Voldemort und nun tu ich ihm sogar noch einen Gefallen, wenn ich seinen größten Feind töte." Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf Damians Gesicht, doch es reichte nicht bis zu seinen kalten Augen.  
  
"Jer!" Harry erschien am Eingang des Spielfeldes und rannte ohne zu Zögern zu den beiden Brüdern. Er hatte Jers Präsenz bis hier her verfolgt und war entschlossen, seinen Geliebten zu beschützen, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
Damian erhob sich langsam und drehte sich zu seinem Feind um, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zukam. Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem verzweifelten Jeremy zu seinen Füßen meinte er: "Denk an den Vogel im Wald Jerry. Dein Lover wird noch viel mehr leiden." Um seinen Bruder brauchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Der hatte viel zu viel Angst, um irgend etwas zu unternehmen. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry um und wappnete sich für den Kampf. Er wusste, dass der Gryffindor stark war, denn er hatte schon oft gegen Voldemort bestanden. Doch auch Damian hatte gegen den Lord gesiegt und er hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Damian war nicht auf einen Zauberstab angewiesen.  
  
---------------- schöner Cliff, nich!!!! Ich bin echt stolz auf mich, dass ich das 13. jetzt endlich hingekriegt habe!!!! Eigentlich stecke ich nämlich gerade mitten im Prüfungsstress und hab überhaupt keine Zeit irgendwas anderes zu tun.... aber wie das so ist... irgendwann will man sich auch mal ablenken! *g* Also da isser nu, der 13.  
  
Mein Schwesterherz hat den grad gelesen und sich beschwert, dass ich so viele Andeutungen zwischen unserem allseits geliebten Slytherin-Prinz und Harry mache, aber keine Angst (oder Hoffnung?!) ich mach hier keinen H/D Slash draus!!!! Jer gehört Harry und umgekehrt.... Allerdings wird meine nächste Story (im März irgendwann....wirklich nach den Prüfungen) endlich mal H/D beinhalten! *froi* Oh und ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass Draco immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort ist? Wie in ner anderen genialen Story schon mal vorkam: Hogwarts hat eben doch ein perfekt funktionierendes Nachrichtennetz und jetzt wissen wir auch, woran das liegt!!!! *bg*  
  
So und da ihr bis jetzt so schön gewartet habt, habt ihr doch sicher noch n bissl Geduld?! Dann kann ich mir nämlich mit dem 14. tatsächlich bis März Zeit lassen....außer ich bin vom Chemielernen so genervt....  
  
Egal genug gelabert! Alle die das hier noch lesen: HEAGDL *knuddels*  
  
Ciaoi eure Fly 


	14. Blut und Tränen

So das Vorletzte: Zum Abschluss wärn bissl C & C nich schlecht! *g* Enjoy!  
  
XIV. Blut und Tränen  
  
Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange. Harry war gut, das stimmte schon, doch einem Gegner, der ohne Zauberstab und Zaubersprüche kämpfen konnte, war er einfach nicht gewachsen. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er seinen Zauberstab verloren und war Damians Macht hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
"So du bist also der, der Jerrys Liebe stehlen wollte. Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ich erlaube euch zusammen zu sein und mir zu trotzen? Jerry gehört mir! Ich weiß, dass du die Vergangenheit gesehen hast. Du hast gesehen, dass ich Jerry besitze. Trotz allem wagst du es, ihn mir wegzunehmen? Dafür wirst du büßen." Damian war während seinen Worten immer näher gekommen und hatte Harrys Versuche, an seinen Zauberstab zu gelangen, fast beiläufig vereitelt. Jetzt kniete er sich über den jungen Gryffindor und fuhr langsam dessen Brust hinab bis zu seinem Bauchnabel. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch gegen den dunklen Zauberer kam er nicht an. Damian hielt ihn nicht nur mit seinem Gewicht am Boden, sondern auch mit einem Bannspruch. Es war zwecklos. Harry hatte doch geschworen, Jer zu helfen. Gemeinsam wollten sie Damian besiegen und glücklich sein. Doch was hatten sie erreicht? Nichts. Verzweifelt bäumte sich der bebrillte Gryffindor auf, als die Finger des Mannes weiter seinen Unterleib entlang wanderten. Er wollte Jer doch nur beschützen. Und jetzt brauchte er selbst Hilfe! Dieser Feind war so anders als Voldemort. Sein Hass basierte nicht auf Gier und dem Wunsch nach Macht, sondern auf Liebe. Wie sollte er gegen so einen mächtigen Feind ankommen?  
  
"Na Jerry. Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", wandte sich Damian an seinen Zwilling, während er sanft an Harrys Hals und Ohr knabberte. "Ihr seid selbst Schuld. Hättet ihr euch nicht gegen mich gestellt, müsstet ihr das jetzt nicht erleiden. Du müsstest nicht zusehen, wie ich deinen Lover benutze. Aber wie schon gesagt, du bist ja selbst Schuld."  
  
Noch immer gelähmt vor Angst, beobachtete Jeremy wie Dai Harrys Hemd öffnete und scheinbar zärtlich über dessen Brust strich. Doch offensichtlich hatte er einen Zauber angewandt, denn Harry keuchte vor Schmerz auf und da, wo Damians Finger das blasse Fleisch des Jungen unter ihm berührten, floss Blut hervor. Warum konnte er nichts dagegen tun, verdammt? Er hatte Harry gewarnt. Wenn Dai von ihnen erfuhr, würde er sich rächen. Hatten sie sich das alles selbst zuzuschreiben?  
  
Nein! Ihre Liebe war echt. Selbst Damian konnte das nicht mehr zerstören, was zwischen ihnen war. Jer würde nicht Zweifeln. Wieder blitzten die Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit auf, als Dai ihre Eltern tötete und ihn selbst vergewaltigte. Erneut drohte die Angst angesichts dieser Bilder ihn zu übermannen, doch endlich wurde ihm etwas klar. Wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, würden seine Ängste Wirklichkeit und er würde diese Bilder wieder sehen, allerdings dieses Mal mit seinem Geliebten an seiner Stelle. Das durfte nicht sein! Jeremy konnte nicht zulassen, dass Harry das angetan wurde, was er selbst hatte erleiden müssen. Er hatte geschworen, ihn zu beschützen. Erneut lief das Geschehen von damals vor seinem inneren Auge ab, doch dieses Mal rief er sich die Szene absichtlich herbei.  
  
Natürlich! Das war die Lösung. Warum hatte er das all die Jahre nicht erkannt? Sie waren Zwillinge! Sie waren sich so ähnlich, wie nichts auf der Welt. Damian konnte nicht so viel mächtiger sein als Jeremy. Das war unmöglich. Diese Macht war auch in ihm, irgendwo. Er musste nur herausfinden, wie er sie wecken konnte. Jeremy blickte zu seinem Bruder, der sich scheinbar nur auf Harry konzentrierte. Er erwartete wohl keine Gegenwehr mehr von seinem Bruder, immerhin hatte er ihn genügend eingeschüchtert mit dem Vogel im Wald und den Bildern, die das heraufbeschwor. Doch offensichtlich kannte er seinen Zwilling schlechter, als er dachte. Jer würde alles für seine Liebe ....  
  
Harrys Kampfgeist war erloschen. Es waren erst wenige Minuten vergangen, seit der Kampf auch nur angefangen hatte und noch weniger Zeit, seit sich Damian mit ihm "beschäftigte", doch Harry wusste keinen Ausweg mehr. Es gab keine Rettung. Er hasste sch dafür, aber er konnte den Zauberer nur noch machen lassen, was er wollte und dann sterben. Vielleicht würde er Jer auf der anderen Seite wiedersehen. Doch plötzlich war das Gewicht auf seinem Körper verschwunden und die magisch verstärkten Schmerzen in ihm sanken wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß zurück. Blinzelnd öffnete Harry die Augen und sah durch einen Schleier aus Tränen, wie Jer gegen seinen Bruder kämpfte. Was ....? Vorsichtig setzte sich der bebrillte Junge auf und beobachtete voll Staunen die Schlacht. Oh ja, dass war das treffende Wort. Irgendwoher hatten die beiden Kontrahenten Schwerter hergezaubert und bekämpften sich erbittert damit. Sie verloren die Waffen fast gleichzeitig, doch der Streit ging mit Zaubersprüchen weiter. Und Jer war seinem Bruder plötzlich ebenbürtig. Es war, als hätte er plötzlich die gleiche Kraft wie Damian, war vielleicht sogar stärker. Wie war das möglich? Nicht dass Harry darüber nicht erleichtert war, aber was war geschehen, dass Jer ohne Vorwarnung solche Macht besaß? Vorsichtig kroch der Gryffindor zu seinem Zauberstab, falls sein Geliebter doch noch Hilfe brauchen sollte, doch diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme erwies sich als unnütz. Keine drei Minuten, nachdem sich das Blatt gewendet hatte, hatte Jer seinen Zwilling zu Boden geworfen und hielt einen langen Dolch an dessen Hals. (wo auch immer der schon wieder herkommt *magierules*) Schwer atmend kniete Jer auf dem Besiegten und für Harry sah es so aus, als starrten sie sich nur an. Doch in Wirklichkeit blickte Jer tief in die Seele seines zweiten Ichs und versuchte etwas zu finden, was Dai doch noch retten konnte - ihn wieder zu dem werden lassen konnte, was er früher mal war.  
  
Doch sein Kontakt wurde durch Dais Worte unterbrochen: "Wie konntest du deine Macht aktivieren? Warum erst jetzt?" Ja, das interessierte Harry auch brennend.  
  
Jeremy schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Hast du es noch immer nicht verstanden? Damals, als Voldemort zu uns kam, da sagte er unserer Familie die Wahrheit über uns und sie bedrohten das, was wir hatten. Deine Kraft kam nicht einfach so, wie auch meine nicht einfach so auftauchte. Wir trugen sie schon seit unserer Geburt in uns und du hast sie aus dem Wunsch heraus geweckt, zu beschützen, was du liebst. Deine Macht wandte sich jedoch gegen deine eigene Familie, weil sie deine größten Feinde zu sein schienen und deshalb bist du so kalt geworden.", sanft blickte Jer in Dais dunkle Augen und eine einsame Träne lief über sein Gesicht. Er konnte Dai nicht helfen. Dafür war dieser schon zu lange so skrupellos gewesen. Der Tod war seine einzige Chance.  
  
"Ich wusste von dieser Macht in mir bis vor kurzem nichts. Doch vorhin hatte auch ich den Wunsch, meine Liebe zu beschützen. Und weißt du warum ich stärker bin als du?" Traurig schüttelte Jer den Kopf.  
  
"Nein natürlich weißt du es nicht, sonst hättest du diesen Kampf nie begonnen. Du liebst mich, dass ist richtig und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass auch ich dich liebe. Aber du hast damals den falschen Weg gewählt. Niemand darf seine Macht gegen seine eigene Familie richten. Dass du unsere Eltern getötet und mich ständig verfolgt und verletzt hast, hat deine Seele geschwächt, denn du leidest darunter. Irgendwo tief in dir bist du noch immer der warmherzige Dai von früher und du weigerst dich gegen dein Schicksal, böse zu sein. Ist es nicht so?"  
  
Jeremy hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt für diese Behauptung in Dais Bewusstsein gefunden, doch er hoffte aufrichtig, dass es stimmte. Er konnte seinen Zwilling einfach nicht töten. Aber wenn dieser jetzt wirklich aufrichtig erkannte, dass sein weg falsch war, konnte er am Leben bleiben. Vielleicht....  
  
"Du hast Recht, Jerry. Kurz nachdem du damals verschwunden bist, habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht, wie ich all das tun konnte. Doch das ist längst vorbei. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Dich zu besitzen ist der einzige Lebenszweck, denn ich besitze. Entweder du tötest mich, oder ich werde dich so lange jagen, bis ich dich habe und wir beide sterben können. Tu es oder dein Lover büßt es." Damians Stimme war gleichzeitig von Trauer und Wut verzerrt, als er das sagte und Jer wusste, dass eine Rettung zu spät war.  
  
Der Deutsche blickte zu Harry, der sie wachsam aber auch vertrauensvoll anblickte. Er erwartet, dass ich das Richtige tue, aber wie kann ich das? Er ist mein Bruder!  
  
Und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, was er zuvor in einem der Bücher gelesen hatte. Es war riskant, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit das hier zu beenden ohne Dai zu töten. Offensichtlich war der Besuch in der Bibliothek doch nützlich gewesen.  
  
*******  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten feststellen müssen, dass Jeremy nicht mehr in der Bibliothek war und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie herausfanden, wo sich ihre Freunde befanden. Letztlich erreichten sie das Spielfeld ungefähr gleichzeitig mit dem Schulleiter und dem Rest der Lehrer und sie alle kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Jeremy und Damian - obwohl sie nicht genau wussten, wer wer war - in einem blendend hellen Licht verschwanden. Harry hatte sich eilig erhoben und rannte fast panisch zu dem Licht, doch bevor er sich hinein werfen konnte, verlosch es und ein einzelner Körper mit zerfetzter Kleidung brach in Harrys Armen zusammen. Die Professoren und die beiden Gryffindor eilten zu den zwei jungen Männern in der Mitte des Feldes und versuchten herauszufinden, ob das nun Jeremy oder Damian war, der überlebt hatte. Harrys Reaktion zu urteilen war es sein Geliebter.  
  
Sanft barg er den zitternden Körper in seinen Armen und versuchte ihm so viel wärme wie möglich zu geben. Der bebrillte Junge wusste nicht, was Jer da getan hatte, doch er merkte, dass es den Deutschen viel Kraft gekostet hatte. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel, das Jer überlebt hatte, das spürte er einfach und deshalb küsste er ihn sanft und zärtlich. Doch fast zur selben Zeit fuhr er zurück und blickte Jer weniger geschockt, als vielmehr verwundert an. Dieser hatte nun endlich die Augen geöffnet und blickte seinen Freund mit einem unsicheren Lächeln an.  
  
"Es war ein Spruch in einem der Bücher, die ich vorhin in der Bibliothek fand. Es gibt verlorenen Seelen Zuflucht in der des Rufenden. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht töten. Er ist mein zweites Ich. Alles was er wollte, war meine Liebe. Jetzt hat er einen Teil von ihr für immer. Der weit größere Teil gehört dir, doch wenn du nicht willst .... Noch ist nichts ernsthaftes zwischen uns und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es unangenehm für dich ist, zu wissen, dass Dai immer in mir sein wird. Ich gebe dich frei.... und du ..."  
  
Doch weiter kam Jer nicht, denn Harry schnitt ihm mit einem sanften Kuss das Wort ab. "Idiot. Ich habe gesehen wer Damian war und wenn er nur halb so empfunden hat, wie ich, hat er das hier verdient, egal was er vorher getan hat. Wenn du ihm vergeben kannst.... warum dann nicht auch ich, wo du doch viel mehr unter ihm gelitten hast. Und was das ernsthaft angeht. Glaubst du, ich rette jedem X-beliebigem mehrfach das Leben oder lasse mich retten? Also wenn das nichts ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Du kannst mich meinetwegen freigeben, aber ich tu dir diesen Gefallen nicht. Du gehörst mir." Damit küsste er Jer erneut und dieser konnte nur lächelnd den Kuss erwidern.  
  
"So meine Herren. Das ist ja schön und gut, dass ihr euch so einig seid, aber ich denke ihr solltet euer Gespräch auf der Krankenstation fortsetzen.", holte der weißhaarige Schulleiter die beiden Verliebten amüsiert auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Diese wurden sich erst jetzt ihrer Umgebung und vor allem der umstehenden Personen bewusst und Harry vergrub sein tomatenrotes Gesicht augenblicklich in Jers Halsbeuge. Man konnte nur noch ein gemurmeltes: "Oh Gott, das ist nicht wahr!" vernehmen.  
  
--------------- Tadaaaaa!!!! Fast Ände!!!! Nein wie KITSCHIG!!!!!!! Aber egal. Spaß gemacht hats trotzdem. *lol* Da hab ich mich todesmutig von Ch losgerissen um euch den 14. doch noch gleich zu schreiben und habs tatsächlich noch geschafft. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog, in den auch nur noch die Erklärung für Dracs merkwürdiges Verhalten gehört..... wenn ich die nur schon wüsste....*seufz* Ich hoffe ihr seid alle mit dem Ende zufrieden und es ist niemandem zuuuuu kitschig. Aber ich konnte Dai einfach nicht abnippeln lassen. Er hat so viel für mich getan ohne Gage zu verlangen. Hat immer meine Hauptcharas gequält, wenn ich es wollte, war immer fies, gemein und hinterhältig und sah absolut geil aus. Das hat er ja auch mit Jer gemeinsam und unser geliebter goldene Junge verliebt sich ja nicht umsonst in den einen. *G*  
  
So genug getratscht. Bis zum Epi! Fly 


	15. Epilog

Bruderstreit von eurer allseits geliebten Fly *lol*  
  
@Lanchi! Tja da lagst du wohl falsch....aber ehrlich erwartest du wirklich, dass ich Jer abnippeln lass???? *kopfschüttel* Keine Angst deine H/D Story kommt noch....irgendwann *g*  
  
Auf zum Finale....  
  
XV. Harmonie (Epilog)  
  
Es war Abend geworden und Harry und Jer hatten die vergangenen Stunden zumeist schlafend in ihren Krankenbetten verbracht. Hermine und Ron waren nach dem Unterricht kurz dagewesen, um zu fragen, wie es den beiden ging und ein paar Gerüchte aus der Schule zu erzählen. Harry und Jer waren jetzt offiziell ein Paar und das schien auch irgendwie keinen mehr zu stören. Immer hin hatten die beiden Hogwarts gerettet, na ja zumindest irgendwie, denn ohne Jeremy hätte die Gefahr nie bestanden.... aber das war doch eigentlich egal. Snape hatte Gryffindor auch keine Punkte abgezogen, wie er anfangs bei Harrys überstürzter Aktion angedeutet hatte, denn selbst ihm war klar, dass Jeremy ohne Harrys Hilfe - oder zumindest dessen Anwesenheit - nie gegen Damian gesiegt hätte. Das Dai in einem Winkel von Jers Seele weiter existierte wussten nur die vier Freunde und die Lehrerschaft. Der Rest der Welt würde glauben, der dunkle Magier sei endgültig vernichtet worden. Das einzige was ungeklärt blieb, war Malfoys seltsames Verhalten und Harry hatte sich schon fast damit abgefunden, diese Frage nicht beantwortet zu bekommen, als eben dieser blonde Slytherin den Krankentrakt betrat und sich fast schüchtern den beiden Verletzten näherte.  
  
Harry blickte Jer verwundert an, doch dieser konnte auch nur mit den Schultern zucken. Sie würden es schon erfahren. Der Blonde nahm auf dem Bett den beiden gegenüber Platz und blickte sie mit seinem gewohnt arroganten Blick an. Oder auch wieder nicht. Ein gewohnt arroganter Draco Malfoy würde jetzt nicht bei ihnen sitzen.  
  
"Granger hat gefragt, warum ich dir heut früh geholfen hab, Potter." Einiges würde sich wohl nie ändern. Harry seufzte verhalten. Allerdings wäre ein freundlicher Malfoy schon fast zu schön für diese Welt.  
  
"Ich denke, ich bin es mir und euch schuldig, dass ich das klar stelle. Nicht das ihr noch auf die Idee kommt, ich wär euer Freund oder so was."  
  
Harry grinste und drückte leicht Jers Hand. Zum Glück standen ihre Betten so nah, dass es nicht auffiel, unter welcher Decke sich welche Hand befand.  
  
"Das würde uns doch nie einfallen. Aber der Grund für das alles würde mich schon interessieren. Schon alleine, weil ich keine Ahnung hab, wieso du dich heut morgen bei mir entschuldigt hast." Harry wollte das ehrlich wissen.  
  
Malfoys bissige Bemerkung über Harrys Ahnungslosigkeit, die der Gryffindor gewohnheitsmäßig erwartete, blieb aus, vielmehr antwortete der andere tatsächlich auf die Frage.  
  
"Ich hab mich dafür Entschuldigt, dass ich diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hab. Auch wenn sich später herausstellte, dass es wahr war, hatte ich nicht das Recht dazu, euch so weh zu tun. Auch ich liebe jemanden, doch erst durch euch hab ich erkannt, was es heißt, wirklich zu lieben, diese Harmonie zu spüren. Das sah man euch schon fast körperlich an. Deshalb hatte ich nicht das Recht, euch damit so zu verletzen."  
  
Harry war mehr als nur verblüfft. Erstens war das der längste Monolog, den er je von Draco Malfoy gehört hatte und zweitens hätte er nie erwartet, dass sich der Blonde ihm oder auch irgend jemand anderem gegenüber jemals so öffnen würde. Der Gryffindor war einfach nur sprachlos.  
  
Draco erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Auf halbem Weg drehte er sich noch einmal um: "Und wehe, dass was ich grad gesagt hab, erfährt irgend jemand anderes." Das war der Slytherin wie Harry ihn kannte. Obwohl, wenn Harry sich so offenbarte, würde er auch nicht wollen, dass das nach außen drang.  
  
"Wir versprechen dir, dass das keiner erfährt.", versicherte der schwarzhaarige Junge deshalb aufrichtig und Draco wusste, dass das stimmte. Leise verließ er das Zimmer und die beiden jungen Männer waren wieder allein.  
  
"Wow. Das hätte ich nicht von ihm erwartet." meinte Harry leise und lies sich in seine Kissen fallen.  
  
"Nein ich auch nicht. Aber es beruhigt mich doch, zu wissen, dass selbst jemand wie Draco Malfoy Liebe empfinden kann. Damian konnte es ja auch." Plötzlich senkte sich Harrys Bett und ein warmer Körper kroch unter die Decke des Gryffindor. Dieser lächelte leicht und verstaute voraussichtlich seine Brille, die er bei Malfoys Eintreten aufgesetzt hatte, auf dem Nachttisch neben sich.  
  
"Apropos Liebe ...."  
  
------------- So endgültiges Ände!!!! Schwarzer Bildschirm....seltsam eindeutige Geräusche uuuuuund  
  
ABSPANN!!!!!!!! *BG*  
  
So dass war jetzt der Epi und wem das zu haarsträubend war (Ähm, wo is mein Haargel, ich will so ne Igelfrisur nich!), der kann den hier ja einfach ignorieren und sich weismachen, es ginge nur bis zum 14. Pitel - ich tu's auch ab und zu.... aber andererseits hätten mir sicher einige in den Ohren gelegen, wieso ich nicht erklärt hab, wieso Draco so OOC ist. Tja bedankt euch bei denen. Was die (seeeehr heiße) Liebesnacht zwischen den beiden Turteltäubchen angeht ... ähm...sie haben sich das echt verdient, immerhin haben sie schon so lange umeinander gekämpft...aber ich denk, dass überlass ich eher eurer Fantasie..... *sichvormlemondrück*  
  
Ich hoff, das hat allen gefallen. Und wenn nich auch egal. Mir hats jedenfalls gefallen. Und hey es sind immerhin 60 Seiten geworden!!!! *stolz* Soviel war anfangs gar nich geplant! So jetzt wird aber wirklich gelernt, ne Uri-chan!!!! Wir sehen uns bei der nächsten Fic. ciaoi Fly 


End file.
